Legalmente Suya
by KaguyaMoon
Summary: UA. Rukia Kuchiki esta enamorada de su vecino y amigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. pero cuando él preparo un contrato de matrimonio entre ellos, ella creyo que solo se trataba de una broma, hasta que él aparecio nuevamente en su vida años después... Incluye Lemons ADAPTACIÓN
1. Prologo

**_Legalmente Suya_**

La Adaptación de la novela, "Legally Mine" de Kate Hoffmann y La adaptación Legalmente Suya de Serenity1089 para Sailor Moon, Pero ahora estoy realizando está Adaptación de la Adaptación para Bleach aunque algunas partes las he modificado espero que os guste. Pero antes que nada Bleach **NO** me pertenece

Ahora si ¡A LEER!

* * *

**Prólogo**

Los acordes de una balada de Celine Dion resonaban en el pequeño apartamento y el aroma de las velas de vainilla impregnaba el aire. Rukia Kuchiki emergió del baño de burbujas, se envolvió en un albornoz y salió a la sala tarareando la canción de amor que sonaba.

Todo era perfecto

Las luces bajas, el champán en hielo... había ahuecado los cojines del sofá y las fresas cubiertas de chocolate sí enfriaban en la nevera. Era el día de San Valentín y mientras otras chicas sí afanaban con citas y vestidos, ella dedicaba. el día más romántico del año para mimarse. Después de un baño relajante, estaba preparada para disfrutar de una sesión de películas de Audrey Hepburn, empezando por su favorita: Desayuno diamantes

Siempre había preferido el romanticismo de las películas antiguas al de la vida real. En las películas clásicas, el amor era emocionante, arrebatador y perfecto. En cambio la pobre experiencia que había tenido en su vida en ese campo había Resultado decepcionante… El amor verdadero era incómodo, agotador ya veces aburrido…

Sus fantasías eran mucho mejores. Y un día de San Valentín, resultaba preferible a la otra alternativa, es decir pasar por un montón de nervios, ¨_Que si el vestido era muy abierto o te hacía ver gorda, los zapatos, la joyería, el peinado, el mejor labial, etc. _¨ y quedarse con expectativas sin cumplir al final del día.

Además, ¿Que podía otra cosa esperar una chica de como Ella?…

En el Instituto había sido la empollona ¨la niña genio que se graduó a los 15 años¨ que nunca tenía novio y sí pasaba el tiempo libre estudiando. Su vida social, había consistido en visitas a ferias científicas, maratones académicos o citas con la ortodontista. Asi había conseguido una beca completa para la universidad de Tokio, donde había decidido estudiar botánica. Pero desde 'entonces' había cambiado pocas cosas, aparte de que le habían quitado el aparato dientes y según Rangiku era hermosa y no entendía es como seguía sola. Aunque había tenido algunas citas, aún no había encontrado al hombre de sus sueños.

Rukia tomo su diario y sí sentó en el sofá, con los piernas de debajo de su trasero.

-Otro Día de San Valentín sin un hombre-murmuró mientras escribía- Procuro mantenerme optimista; Porque sencillamente no lo encontrado al hombre ideal, pero sé que está en alguna parte y tengo que tener paciencia y esperar que me encuentre ÉL, como encontró Pablo un Holly.

Aunque sí que había un hombre casi perfecto, que era el rostro que cuando venía pensaba en su media naranja y que además vivía abajo, como el Paul. En Desayuno con Diamantes. En realidad Paul había vivido arriba, pero eso era insignificante detalle, teniendo en cuenta que su hombre casi perfecto, pero nunca la había mirado de como Paul miraba a Holly, para ser más exactos con lujuria en los ojos.

Rukia movió la cabeza y cerro el diario, y lo dejo en la mesita de café, decidida a no entregarse a la melancolía. Llorar no iba a servir de nada, aunque supiera que… en ese momento, Kurosaki Ichigo, su príncipe de cuento, estaría vistiéndose para salir con una de sus muchas amigas.

Rukia sabía que había que él había preparado algo grande, _¿Por qué?_, porque le había pedido consejos sobre flores y ella le había recomendado su floristería favorita y le había realizado una lista de flores ideales para un ramo y sugerido unos cuantos restaurantes en los que podía reservar mesa. Incluso le había cosido un botón de la camisa y le había ayudado a elegir la corbata más apropiada.

-Buena chica-musitó para sí.

Ichigo y ella eran amigos, desde que ella se mudo allí el año anterior, se conocieron cuando la bañera de ella se salió y el agua cayó por el techo de él y él que se ofreció a ayudarla a paliar el desastre, después de lo cual ella lo invito a galletas caseras y un vaso de leche, con lo que sellaron su amistad.

Y ella no tardo mucho en comenzar un fantasear con él, y tardo en comprender que al menos él jamás se enamoraría de una chica como ella. Porque…

A Ichigo le gustaban las altas sonrisa resplandeciente y cuerpo más hecho para la lencería fina para que los albornoces cómodos. Sus novias siempre eran despampanantes, divertidas y tenían aspecto de saber de como complacer a un hombre. En cambiado ella era bajita de piel blanca, de cabello azabache y con un cuerpo que parecía más el de una chico ya que su busto no era exuberante. Lo único de ella que complacía a los hombres eran galletas caseras de chocolate.

Una llamada a la puerta la sorprendió. Fue un abrir y sí encontró con Matsumoto Ranguiku, su mejor amiga, que llevaba Una bolsa de ropa en la mano. _¨Oh… Por esta razón me gusta más mi alternativa ¨_

-Que tienes ayudarme-Dijo al borde de la histeria-no me decido entre el negro y el rojo… creo que el rojo me hace un trasero tan grande de como montaña y el negro no enseña demasiado escote y necesito un abrigo decente… una chaqueta quedaría fatal-miró un su alrededor- ¿Esperas Compañía?

Rukia forzó una risita.

-No, espero una velada tranquila a solas con mis Plantas y mi chappy junto con Audrey Hepburn y George Peppard.

Matsumoto soltó un gemido.

- ¡Oh, no! Desayuno con diamantes… ¡Otra vez no! ¿Cuántas veces puedes ver esa película?

-Incontables-repuso - es la película más romántica del mundo.

- ¿Porque no vienes Gin y conmigo? Comeremos bien, beberás demasiado champán y te sentirás una mujer nueva –

-Esta es vuestra tercera cita y no creo que Gin le haga mucha gracia que yo vaya -Rukia abrió la bolsa de ropa y examinó los dos vestidos-Ponte el rojo y no te preocupes del trasero… te presto mi abrigo de Channel negro y elige un collar de mi joyero.

Matsumoto le dio un abrazo.

-Eres una joya.

Entro en el dormitorio y Rukia volvió al sofá. Su amiga no parecía tener problemas para conseguir citas y había intentando ayudarla varias veces, pero ella opinaba que las citas a ciegas eran para chicas desesperadas y hambrientas de amor que no podían conseguir un hombre por sí mismas... y ella no pensaba admitir la derrota tan pronto.

-Está bien-Ran volvió corriendo del dormitorio-¿Segura que no venir quieres? el compañero de cuarto de Gin no hace nada esta noche, podemos salir los cuatro. es muy simpático, su nombre es Aizen-

-Otro Día-repuso

Rangiku encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo… Pero nos vemos mañana en la biblioteca. Tenemos que preparar el examen de Biología Celular -

Rukia, cuando se quedó sola, suspiro con suavidad. Tenia que hacer algo para salir conocer y más chicos. Podía ir con Ran a alguno de los bares cercanos al campus o podía apuntarse a actividades escolares adicionales, o matricularse en alguna clase donde no hubiera tantos empollones científicos.

- ¿Ves? Esto ya sí empieza a animar - dijo en voz alta buscan el mando a distancia prendiendo la música suave y en la pantalla- tienes un plan.

Acababa de pasar los títulos primeros pero llamaron de nuevo a la puerta. Rukia salto del sofá.

- ¿Que has olvidado? -Pregunto.

Abrió la puerta, Esperando encontrase con Ran, pero se quedó sin aliento al ver ahí a en vivo y directo a Ichigo Kurosaki.

Vestido con un traje negro de cortes limpios, pero tenía el cuello de la camisa abierto y la corbata torcida. Llevaba el pelo revuelto, lo que le daba aire de recién levantado. Saco con un gesto elegante ramo de la rosas rojas que llevaba a la espalda y frunció el ceño al ver la habitación iluminada por velas.

-Perdona-dijo Ichigo-Interrumpo algo?-

-No, no, no pasa nada-ella tomo las flores y sí se hizo un lado para dejarle entrar. Noto 'entonces' Que olía un whisky y que se tambaleaba un poco-¿Estás bien?

-No, no Estoy bien-gruñó él se sentó en el sofá y sí tapo los ojos con el Brazo. Levanto la botella casi vacía que llevaba en la otra mano-Casi sí me ha Acabado el whisky y aun no estoy borracho… ¿Tienes alguna botella?

-No. Tengo champán, vino y creo que algo de licor de menta. sabe bien con el chocolate, caliente ya no veces cuando puedo dormir ...

-Trae el licor-Grito Levantando los Brazos-¡Que empiece la fiesta! –

- ¿Que celebramos?

-Mi ignorancia absoluta de las mujeres-Tomo otro trago de whisky-Tu eres mujer, ¿no?

Rukia sí sentó a su lado.

-Sí-repuso, aunque no le sorprendía que tuviera que preguntara, porque cuando la miraba, veía a la chica tímida que vivía en el apartamento encima del suyo, la chica que tenía muchas plantas, una colección enorme de chappy´s, el sofá cojines bordados a mano y una colección de películas antiguas.

Pero ella sí se había fijado en el... en la luz de sus ojos cuando algo lo divertía, en sus hoyuelos cuando sonreía y en la belleza de Sus Manos. Ichigo Kurosaki había sido el protagonista de sueños románticos incontables y detallados, sueños que incluían esas manos hermosas sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

- ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Te ha peleado con Inoue?

-He ido a buscarla y pará cenar me encontrado con una nota pegada en su puerta, ha conocido a un Medico y tenía miedo de decírmelo y estropearme el Día de San Valentín. ¿Te imaginas? _¨Ayer estábamos Juntos Y Hoy hemos terminado ¨_

-Lo siento-mintió

-No tanto como yo-El frunció el ceño-Creo que es la primera vez que me dejan tirado-estiró lo brazos por el respaldo del sofá y rozo la nuca de ella al hacerlo no sabía lo que se sentía.

Rukia acerco las rosas a la nariz, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente para ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Conocido ha Inoue Orihime y le parecía egoísta y demasiado obsesionada con su figura.

-Seguramente estás mejor sin ella –

-Eso seguro–

Ella miró su perfil, la mandíbula cincelada, la boca sensual y la nariz recta. Tenia los ojos cerrados y por un momento que se creyó que se había dormido, pero poco después se movió.

-Tu chica ideal esta en alguna parte, Ichigo… Sólo tienes Que encontrarla puede que esté más cerca de lo que crees… solo se paciente.

-Inoue era ideal.

-No es cierto. Porqué no te quería tanto como yo... -Rukia Tragó saliva-Como yo creo que merece que te quieran…

Ichigo abrió los ojos y la miro.

-Eres un encanto… Siempre sabes lo que tienes que decir para que me sienta mejor.

Lo dijo como si se le acabara de ocurrir y ella bajo la vista a las flores para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Es verdad-insistió el, jugó con un mechón de pelo le que rozaba la mejilla-Eres la chica más tierna que él conocido en mi vida.

Le dio un abrazo fuerte, alimentado por más que el whisky por la pasión, y el impulso de imprimación ella fue apartarse, pero se dio cuenta de la esa que podía ser la oportunidad que esperaba y le paso los brazos por la cintura.

Cuando él se aparto, miró sus rasgos como en una caricia silenciosa y Rukia contuvo el aliento y pidió en su interior que la besara. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza, que estaba segura de que se saldría de su pecho en cualquier instante.

Ichigo sonrió y el paso pulgar por el labio inferior de ella, con la mirada clavada en Su boca. Pero algo cambio de repente en el.

-Nunca encontraré a nadie-dijo al dejar caer las manos, se recostó en el sofá y tomo trago de whisky-Tengo veinticuatro años, mi padre espera cosas de mí, espera que termine la carrera de Derecho y que entre a trabajar en el negocio familiar… tengo muchas ideas para la empresa y algún día quiero de dirigirla yo-respiro hondo-Y él espera que busque esposa y forme una familia.

- ¿Hoy? -Pregunto Rukia.

-No, Pero pronto

-Mucho tienes tiempo.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

-He salido con muchas chicas, conejita… Y al principio que siempre parece que a encontrado mi media naranja, pero luego sucede algo y me doy cuenta de que no es lo que busco-Termino la botella de whisky y la dejo en la mesita de café-¿Sabes? Inoue tiene unos pies horribles y cuando se ríe, parece que tenga hipo.

- ¿Quieres beber algo más?

Ichigo la miró y sonrió.

-Eres simplemente un encanto-Una mano y le acarició la mejilla-¿No te he dicho que nunca?

-Sí

-Pues es verdad… siempre puedo contar contigo… sé que me aprecias.

-Eres mi amigo-murmuró Ella.

El bajo la cabeza y, cuando sus labios sí rozaron, Rukia emitió un suspiro, Ichigo tomo el sonido por uno de consentimiento y la beso en la boca. Rukia sintió el corazón estallar. Había recibido otros besos, besos torpes de chicos que no sabían lo que hacían, pero ninguno de como aquel, que despertaba en ella deseos que no sabía que tenía.

Su mente séllenlo de dudas '_¿Aquello era el principio de algo o sólo sé debía al alcohol?_ ' se abrazó un su cuello y pensó que daba igual eso. Ichigo Kurosaki la estaba besando y, si lo pensaba demasiado, corría el riesgo de despertar y que todo fuera un sueño.

Y de pronto el beso termino tan rápidamente como había se enderezó y la miró.

-Tengo una maravillosa idea-dijo-Si a los años treinta no me casado y tú sigues soltera, ¿te casarás conmigo?

Rukia suspiro y el corazón se le subió a la garganta, había imaginado aquello veces mil y de mil modos distintos, pero nunca así, con ella en albornoz y el bebido y sufriendo por otra mujer.

-No... Lo dices he aquí en serio-musitó con voz quebrada-estas borracho y enfadado con Inoue.

-Lo digo en serio-insistió el con voz pastosa por el alcohol, se levanto del sofá y sí acerco al escritorio-Necesito Papel.

-Está en la bandeja de arriba-repuso ella-¿le vas a escribir una carta a Inoue?

Ichigo volvió un su lado con el papel y bolígrafo.

-No, voy a escribir un contrato. Un acuerdo de entre tú y yo estableciendo que, si estamos los libres tareas pendientes, nos casaremos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Lo escribes tú y ya es un contrato?

-Claro. Estudio Leyes y se hacer contratos es muy sencillo. Si los dos estamos libres, nos casaremos.

- ¿No necesitamos testigos ni notarios ni nada?

-Solo ya que buscar un testigo-murmuró Ichigo, levanto la botella de whisky y al ver que estaba vacía, la dejo caer al consuelo.

Rukia sí sentó un su lado en el sofá, con los pies debajo del trasero y lo observó escribir el contrato. Intento leer su expresión, descubrir de dónde había salido aquella propuesta espontánea, pero cuanto lo mas pensaba, más sedaba cuenta de que era solo una tontería para a paliar la herida un su ego masculino.

Ella se puso en pie, fue a la cocina a buscar la botella de champán que había metido en el cubo de hielo, un _'Contrato de matrimonio merecía Una Celebración'_. Abrió la botella, lleno una copa alta y la bebió de un trago darse valor. tenia que haber algún modo de conseguir que volviera a besarla.

Al pasar por la ventana de la cocina, sí vio en el reflejo del cristal e hizo una mueca. Con el albornoz, parecía una salchicha atada en el medio. tal vez pudiera atraer a algunos Alemanes vestida así, pero Ichigo esperaba algo más. Se quito el pasador del pelo y le dejo que cayera suelto en torno al rostro, se pellizco las mejillas y aflojó el cinturón del albornoz para que se más abriera en el cuello.

Respiro hondo, busco otra copa y volvió al sofá.

- ¿Quieres champán? o puedo traerte otra cosa.

Ichigo levanto la vista y le sonrió, con los ojos clavados en el escote, Rukia siguió su mirada y sí dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que enseñar. volvió a cerrarse el albornoz, avergonzada por su Intento de seducción. Iba a. Sentarse Al lado de él, pero la detuvo una llamada a la puerta

- ¿Esperas a alguien? -Pregunto Ichigo

Rukia no dijo nada, frustrada por la interrupción. Abrió la puerta y sí encontró con su casera, la señora Unohana Retsu, en el umbral de la un de plato lleno de galletas en forma de corazón en la mano.

-Feliz Día de San Valentín, Kia-chan-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya le casi terminado-Anuncio Ichigo- ¿Quien ha Llamado?

La señora Unohana Retsu sí asomo por encima del hombro de Rukia.

- ¿Ese es Ichigo? Ichigo, acabo de dejarte un plato de galletas de chocolate en la puerta… creí que habías salido con uña de tus amiguitas-lo saludo con la mano- Feliz Día de San Valentín.

-Gracias, encanto-el sonrió - No dejar puedo pasar este día sin dar un beso de mi mejor chica.

La señora Retsu entro en el apartamento con una risita, Ichigo se levanto y beso en la mejilla, la mujer sí ruborizó y Rukia pensó que aquel hombre podía seducir una mujer sin importar cual sea su edad.

-Llega justo a tiempo-Declaro Ichigo- Puede ser nuestra testigo.

- ¿De qué? -La mujer dejo las galletas en la mesa.

-Se trata de un acuerdo entre Rukia y yo-explicó el- Sólo, tiene que vernos firmar y firma luego usted… Rukia, tú primero-le tendió primero el bolígrafo y el papel, escrito con su caligrafía difícil.

Lo que había empezado como una broma de pronto parecía muy serio._ ¨ ¿Aquello era un contrato de verdad? ¿Era legal_? miró el texto, Pero decidió ignorar sus preocupaciones. Aquello era una broma. Además, una persona no podía firmar contrato cuando estaba borracha y era imposible que apareciera de pronto después años a exigir para que se casara con él. Después de todo, era el... bueno, el era

Ichigo Kurosaki y Ella Rukia Kuchiki. No había más que decir.

- ¿Seguro que lo tienes bien hecho? -Bromeo con ligereza-No quiero que quieras luego librarte con alguna excusa legal.

-Ahí está todo-ella Acerco el Bolígrafo al papel-. ¿No vas a leerlo de antes firmar?

-No, me fio de ti-Firmo y le devolvió el papel-. Ahora tú.

Ichigo miró largo rato el contrato, lo firmo y lo se pasó a la señora Retsu. La casera firmo con una risita.

- ¿Qué es esto? -Pregunto.

-Nada-repuso Importante él-. Solo un pequeño acuerdo empre la conejita y yo.

La mujer asintió y sí dirigió a la puerta.

-Bueno, tengo que entregar más las galletas. Hasta la vista a los dos.

De cuando salió del apartamento, Rukia suspiro con suavidad, casi temerosa de mirar a Ichigo, se llevo una mano a los labios y pensó en el beso. Podía actuar como si no hubiera ocurrido o podía... bajo una mano al cinturón del albornoz. Podía quitarse aquella prenda y ver qué ocurría, rozo el nudo con dedos nerviosos.

Ichigo miró y la levanto del sofá sí de golpe.

-Tengo que irme-murmuró.

Rukia sí quedo inmóvil, con los dedos todavía en el nudo del cinturón.

-Claro-repuso- Si, se hace tarde y tengo... -Tragó saliva con fuerza- Tengo planes-Corrió a abrir la puerta.

Ichigo dobló el contrato con una sonrisa y lo guardo en el bolsillo del pecho de la chaqueta. Saco su cartera y le tendió la un billete de cinco dólares.

-Es para que el contrato sea vinculante -explicó. Miró largo rato la una los ojos pero también a su alrededor, la luz de las velas, la música tenue, si ella realmente tenía planes y en ello no estaba incluido él-Nos vemos pronto.

-Claro-repitió Ella.

Cerró la puerta tras él y se apoyo en la madera y mordió el labio sí inferior para evitar que temblara. Si hubiera sido más lista, más guapa o sexy, habría conseguido que se quedara. Lo habría metido en su cama y habrían hecho el amor toda la noche. y por primera vez en su vida habría teñido un día de San Valentín que valiera la pena recordar.

Respiro hondo y volvió al sofá. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y sí la seco con el dedo. se obligo a sonreír.

-Bien, por lo menos puedo decir que me han besado en San Valentín-musitó-Aunque él no se acuerde por la mañana-

* * *

**_/_**

**_/_**

**_/_**

**_/_**

**_/Continuara…_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Legalmente Suya_**

La Adaptación de la novela, "Legally Mine" de Kate Hoffmann y La adaptación Legalmente Suya de Serenity1089 para el Anime/Manga Sailor Moon, Pero ahora estoy realizando está Adaptación de la Adaptación para Bleach aunque algunas partes las he modificado espero que os guste. Pero antes que nada Bleach **NO** me pertenece y esto es IchiRuki

…I&R (Cambios de escena)

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por apoyar al fic , así que espero que os guste este capítulo y perdón por la horrores ortográficos del anterior capitulo gracias por sus comentarios: _

**_anlu-cha_****_n_**

**_Kotsuki Kurosaki_**

**_GZN_**

**_Noriko X_**

**_shiso eien haku_**

**andyantopia **

**_nozomumi-chan_**

Ahora si ¡A LEER!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

-¿Por qué no puedes parecerte más a Kira o a Shiro-chan? Ellos parecen más mis hijos que tú.

Ichigo reprimió un gemido y apretó el respaldo de una de las sillas para invitados del despacho de su padre.

-Tienes un hijo, papá. Yo.

-Últimamente Kira o Shiro-chan parece más hijos míos que tú.

Ichigo odiaba aquella conversación, que tenía lugar al menos una vez al mes desde hacía dos años, desde que Isshin Kurosaki había decidido jubilarse en un futuro cercano. La elección del sucesor se reducía a dos opciones: Izuru Kira, el yerno de parte de Yuzu, Hitsugaya Toshiro, el yerno de parte de Karin quien pertenecía a de un conglomerado llamado Gotei 13 o Ichigo, el hijo que no cumplía las expectativas paternas.

-Dime -replicó Ichigo-. ¿Ha sido Kira o Toshiro, el que ha duplicado el valor neto de la compañía en sólo cuatro años? ¿Fueron ellos los que consiguieron el proyecto Bounds o el contrato con los Vizadrs? -hizo una pausa efectista-. No, espera. Fue tu otro hijo el que se deja la piel por esta compañía. ¿Cómo se llama?

Ichigo era asesor y vicepresidente ejecutivo de Kurosaki Comercial Properties, pero había subido desde abajo, donde empezó cuando estaba todavía en el instituto y donde entró con un puesto fijo cuando se licenció en Derecho. Poseía talento y ambición para continuar lo que había empezado su padre treinta años atrás y mejorarlo. Lo que no tenía era una esposa, que por alguna extraña razón que sólo su padre conocía parecía ser importante en aquel terreno.

La mera idea de casarse lo ponía nervioso. Sabía que podía haber matrimonios felices, el de sus padres así lo probaba Pero sabía también que esa felicidad podía desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Kira no está preparado para dirigir esta empresa -dijo-. Es muy conservador, tiene que pensar tres veces cada decisión y la mitad de las veces la toma mal. ¿No lo has observado pedir de comer? "Tomaré el salmón, no espere, ¿cómo está el bistec? O quizá deba pedir una ensalada. ¿Alguien ha probado el chuletón?" Me extraña que no se haya muerto de hambre.

-No te extrañe -declaró su padre-Tiene una esposa en casa que le prepara la cena todas las noches.

-¿Y una esposa?…-iba a continuar su reclamos pero dijo- Aparte no creo que a Toshiro, le interese tu idea, ya que tiene que manejar su propia división en el Gotei 13 y eso corroe mucha responsabilidad

-Eso es obvio, Shiro-chan no solo es responsable de la División 10, también tiene una hermosa esposa la cual lo espera en casa y un hijo que requiere su atención, él sabe que es la unión familiar, algo que tú careces –

-¿Y por qué tienen una esposa e hijo lo cualifica para dirigir la compañía?… más que yo

-Está asentado, al igual que Kira. Ambos tomado decisiones en sus vidas y tiene responsabilidades, tus hermanas y mi nieto. No tengo que temer que se fugue a Seúl con la próxima azafata que conozca.

-Se llaman auxiliares de vuelo. ¿Y quién dice que no pueda tomarme vacaciones de vez en cuando?

Su padre hizo una mueca.

-Llamaste el martes por la tarde para decir que no vendrías a trabajar el lunes por la mañana.

-Me confundió el cambio horario.

Su padre suspiró.

-Sé que tienes que disfrutar también, pero hijo, en la vida hay que tomar opciones y no puedes seguir siempre soltero.

Ichigo soltó un gruñido de frustración. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que volver a la misma discusión? Él no evitaba el matrimonio, simplemente no había encontrado a la mujer ideal. Y él, que no conducía el mismo coche más de un año seguido, ¿cómo iba a elegir una compañera para los siguientes cincuenta años?

-No todo el mundo tiene lo que tuvisteis mamá y tú -murmuró.

Pensar en su madre le produjo una punzada de dolor a pesar de los años transcurridos. Masaki Kurosaki había muerto cuando él tenía 9 años y sus hermanas las gemelas Karin y Yuzu apenas 4. Después de su muerte, Isshin siempre procuraba la unión de la familia y se esmeró en el trabajo, que convirtió su pequeña compañía inmobiliaria en una de las empresas de construcción y desarrollo de más éxito de Tokio. En el proceso, no dejó que sus hijos sufrieran solos, Pero… el tener un padre de complejo de un niño de parvulitos que se tiraba al cuadro de tu madre a llorar cada vez que se decías sus verdades, le quitaba todo el mérito posible.

Yuzu se había escondido detrás de las responsabilidades de llevar la casa y aprender a ser la sustituta perfecta de su madre, años más tarde había conocido a Izuru Kira quien era un compañero de instituto para luego casarse a los 19 años, él entró a trabajar en el negocio familiar.

Karin desde el día del entierro de su madre, no había vuelto a llorar y a igual que el siempre se mostraba fría y distante, No soportaba estar en casa más de lo necesario, y los únicos amigos que tenía eran chicos, gracias a ello años después en la secundaria había conocido a Hitsugaya  
Toshiro y fue por él, que había vuelto a ver esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y a los veinte años, se casó con su novio. Él entró a trabajar en el Gotei 13, ella se unió a un club de Té (Lo que le sonaba muy raro, pero en fin) y juntos crearon un niño perfecto.

A Ichigo la muerte de su madre le produjo la reacción similar. Apenas podía soportar estar en casa, así que buscó consuelo en los amigos primero y en las chicas guapas más tarde. Con los años las chicas se habían convertido en mujeres y, aunque siempre había asumido que un día encontraría una esposa, las mujeres con las que salía no parecían apropiadas para ese papel. Así que se podría de que similar pero no igual.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –Preguntó-¿Casarme con una mujer a la que no quiera sólo para poder decir que estoy casado?

-Me has presentado a seis o siete novias tuyas y cualquiera de ellas habría sido una buena esposa. Tienes que madurar y decidir qué es importante para ti... si tu futuro o la próxima mujer hermosa que se te cruce en el camino -su padre se cruzó de brazos-Yo me jubilo en abril… O pones orden en tu vida privada o tendrás que aceptar órdenes de Kira o Shiro-chan.

Ichigo se levantó de su lugar y se fue sin emitir ni una sola palabra

Al ver salir a su hijo, presiono un botón del lado derecho de su escritorio el cual removió un cuadro enorme de su despacho, dejando paso un cuadro de su difunta esposa

-¡OH MI AMDA MASAKI! ¡QUE HICE PARA QUE MI HIJO SEA TAN INUTIL! ¡CAPAZ QUE LUEGO ME SALGA QUE ES GAY Y YA NO PUEDA TENER MÁS NIETOS! ¡QUIERO SER UN ABUELO JOVEN Y SEXY! ¡OH MASAKI!—Lloró como como un bebe

I&R

Ichigo apretó la mandíbula y pensó _¨que quizá debería olvidarse del negocio familiar. Era un buen abogado y en los últimos años había tenido ofertas de trabajo de los mejores bufetes de la ciudad. Pero…_ _¿Por qué no empezar de cero? ¨_

Entro a su despacho, cuando estuvo sentado en su mesa, gimió con suavidad. _¿Cómo iba a pensar en marcharse?_ _Llevaba aquella compañía en la sangre, había ayudado a construirla y un día debería ser suya por derecho_.

Miró los mensajes que su secretaria le había dejado en la mesa, pero su mente seguía ocupada con el ultimátum de su padre. Y es que para Isshin Kurosaki era muy fácil. Sólo tenía que buscar una mujer, enamorarse, casarse y vivir feliz con ella. Pero el amor nunca había sido fácil para él, no sabía por qué.

Llamaron a la puerta y su secretaria, la señora Ise Nanao (Aunque lo de señora no se le notaba ya que incluso era pocos años mayor que él), entró en la estancia. La mujer, elegida para el puesto por su padre después de que Ichigo hubiera salido y roto con las tres secretarias anteriores, era una antigua sargento del ejército muy eficiente y hacia siempre lo correcto: Y mayor que él, pero le resultaba ser atemorizante.

-Tengo su correo -dijo-Han llegado los contratos para el proyecto de la urbanización ¨De La Noches¨ y el cálculo para la remodelación de ¨La División 11¨ del Gotei-levantó una revista-Y la publicación de la Universidad de Tokio. Este mes aparece usted en la lista de alumnos.

Ichigo tomó la revista que le ofrecían.

-¿Cómo saben algo de mí?

-Enviaron un cuestionario hace unos meses y usted me dijo que lo rellenara en su lugar porque no tenía tiempo.

La lista ocupaba las seis o siete últimas páginas de la revista. Ichigo buscó su nombre y se dio cuenta de que estaba ordenada por el año de las promociones. Iba a volver a la página anterior cuando vio un nombre familiar y se detuvo.

-¿Lo ha encontrado? -preguntó la señora Nanao

-No -él cerró la revista con rapidez. -Lo buscaré luego, ahora tengo trabajo.

En cuanto la secretaria salió del despacho, tomó la revista y regresó a la página.

-Rukia Kuchiki, licenciada en Botánica en el 2013 -leyó en voz alta-. Rukia tiene un negocio propio de paisajismo, Sode no Shirayuki, y ha diseñado una amplia variedad de jardines residenciales y comerciales en la zona de Tokio.

No había pensado en Rukia Kuchiki en... ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco o seis años?

-Ella sí habría sido una esposa perfecta -murmuró-. Era tierna, atenta, aunque un poco testaruda y amara a ese estúpido conejo-hizo una mueca recordando el por qué odiaba a ese conejo- siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en ella... -hizo una pausa, un recordaba que cuando estaba con ella era como si la lluvia de su interior se detuviera, pero…, se levantó y se acercó a las estanterías que llenaban la pared opuesta, donde buscó el libro de texto de contratos de la facultad. Contuvo el aliento y abrió la portada.

Allí estaba, donde lo había dejado años atrás. Desdobló el papel y lo leyó despacio, sorprendido de que hubiera logrado escribir un contrato decente cuando tenía tan poca experiencia práctica. Los términos estaban muy claros y había cubierto todas las contingencias. Una idea cruzó por su cerebro.

-No, no puedo.

Dejó el contrato en su mesa y volvió a su ordenador para seguir trabajando, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más comprendía que podía haber una solución fácil a sus problemas. Rukia Kuchiki era el tipo de mujer que gustaría a su padre y, si veía que salía con ella, quizá retrasara su decisión hasta que encontrara una esposa apropiada.

Levantó el auricular del teléfono y marcó la extensión de su secretaria.

-Nanao, quiero el número de teléfono y la dirección de Sode no Shirayuki, de aquí de Tokio. ¿Y quiere hacer el favor de intentar buscar el número de teléfono personal de Kuchiki Rukia? Seguramente vive aquí.

Se sentó en el borde de la mesa y releyó la información de la revista. A Rukia siempre le habían gustado las plantas, así que su profesión parecía natural. Y conociendo su determinación y su ambición, seguramente su negocio era un éxito.

De su vida personal no sabía nada. En la revista aparecía su nombre de soltera, pero eso no implicaba que no hubiera encontrado al hombre de sus sueños en los seis últimos años. Después de todo, era lista, bonita y sería una gran esposa para cualquiera.

Volvió a leer también el contrato. Aunque estaba bien escrito, cualquier juez con dos dedos de frente lo rechazaría en un tribunal. Pero era un lugar donde empezar, una excusa para llamar a Rukia y ponerse un poco al día. Si tenía suerte, podía reiniciar su relación con ella y ver adónde llevaba.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Señor Kurosaki, tengo la dirección de Sode no Shirayuki –Ichigo anotó la dirección y el teléfono-No he encontrado el teléfono de su casa, hay cuatro Kuchiki, pero ninguna Rukia.

-Bien.

Arrancó el papel con la dirección, se lo metió al bolsillo y tomó las llaves. Al salir se paró en la mesa de la señora Luna.

-Anule mis citas para esta tarde.

-No se va a las Seúl otra vez, ¿verdad? -preguntó la mujer.

-No, sólo voy a solucionar un asunto. Si hay una urgencia, llámeme al móvil.

No había mucho tráfico y, quince minutos después, había llegado a su destino. Aparcó delante de un edificio de oficinas, pero le costó decidirse a salir del coche.

-Esto es una locura -murmuró- Puede estar casada o saliendo con alguien. No puedo presentarme así y esperar que se alegre de verme -se disponía a poner el coche en marcha de nuevo cuando vio una figura que salía el edificio. Reconoció inmediatamente su cabello azabache y su aire delicado. Rukia se detuvo en la acera para hablar con una rubia voluptuosa que le resultaba vagamente familiar y un momento después se despidieron y Rukia cruzó la calle hacia el coche de Ichigo.

Éste abrió la puerta, sin detenerse a pensar lo que hacía, y salió.

-¿Rukia? -la joven se detuvo y lo miró-. ¿Rukia Kuchiki?

-… ¿Ichigo? -una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de ella- Eres la última persona a la que esperaba ver aquí.

-Me ha parecido que eras tú -dijo él fingiendo sorpresa. La miró detenidamente. Era la misma Rukia pero diferente. Su cabello con ese corte le añadía más fuerza a sus rasgos, antes corrientes, se habían vuelto más hermosos y con ese vestido azul que definía su pequeña cintura resaltando su piel blanca como la nieve, al igual de esos hermosos ojos. La última vez que la vio cuando ella tenía diecisiete años, pero ahora era una mujer.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó ella.

Ichigo cerró la puerta de su coche.

-Iba a... calle arriba a un restaurante - estiró el brazo y le tomó la mano y aunque lo había hecho sin darse cuenta y no había sido su intención tocarla, en ese momento comprendió lo mucho que la había echado de menos, más de lo que imaginaba.

Su conejita había sido una constante en su vida durante dos años, una amiga que siempre estaba allí cuando la necesitaba. Sintió una punzada de remordimientos. Nunca se había molestado en darle las gracias ni en devolverle los favores que le había hecho. Miró su mano y pasó despacio el pulgar por la muñeca.

-Me alegro mucho de verte.

Ella se movió nerviosa y apartó la mano.

-¿Qué restaurante? -preguntó.

-¿Qué? Oh, no sé el nombre -repuso él-. Sólo sé que está en esta manzana - sonrió- Estás muy bien. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Qué es de tu vida?

-Mucho tiempo -repitió ella-. Sí, casi no se seis o siete años. La última vez que te vi, fue el día que te licenciaste en Leyes. Dijimos que estaríamos en contacto, pero ya sabes lo que pasa... estamos muy ocupados y...

-Siento que no lo hayamos hecho -musitó él con sinceridad.

-Bueno… no ay de que lamentarse… la vida es así…

Ichigo sintió el impulso de abrazarla y cerciorarse de que se trataba de ella.

-¿Sabes? -dijo- Falta media hora para que tenga que ir al restaurante. ¿Por qué no tomamos un café?

Rukia retrocedió.

-No puedo -repuso-Llego tarde a una cita. Pero ha sido un placer verte, de verdad.

-¿Y cenar? -insistió Ichigo-. ¿Este fin de semana? Hay un restaurante Francés nuevo en el centro. Te gusta la comida Francesa, ¿no?

-Ese fin de semana no me viene bien -dijo ella-Oye, me he alegrado mucho de verte…Pero me tengo que ir

-¿Comer? -preguntó él- Seguro que comes.

-Nunca tengo tiempo… Adiós -lo despidió agitando la mano y se alejó por la acera sin volverse-

Ichigo se quedó al lado del coche, sorprendido de lo deprisa que había terminado todo. Se quedó mirándola hasta que dobló una esquina.

-Genial -murmuró para sí- Si no puedo conseguir que venga a tomar un café, ¿cómo voy a conseguir que salga conmigo?

Lanzó una maldición, pero recordó el contrato y se dijo que sólo era cuestión de volver a intentarlo. Y si Rukia Kuchiki seguía resistiéndose a sus encantos y rechazando sus invitaciones, no le quedaría otro remedio que usar la única arma de que disponía: la ley.

I&R

-Quizá podamos pedir un aplazamiento del alquiler

Rukia Kuchiki se llevó las manos a las sienes y miró el programa que aparecía en la pantalla del ordenador, sabedora de que la sugerencia no supondría ninguna diferencia. Las columnas de números pasaban borrosas ante sus ojos y volvió a sorprenderse soñando despierta con su encuentro de la semana anterior con Ichigo.

Estaba igual de guapo e interesante, pero diferente, más sofisticado y mundano. Cuando lo vio parado al lado de su coche, su pulso se aceleró y no supo qué decir.

Abrumada y exasperada por su reacción, escapó lo más deprisa que pudo. Ahora era una mujer y no la chica feúcha que estaba loca por él.

Pero esa fresa estúpida no se lo ponía fácil. La había llamado seis veces desde su encuentro y ella había puesto una excusa tras otra. Se sentía tentada, pero sabía que no podía confiar en sí misma cuando estaba con él, que podía hacer que se enamorara de nuevo sólo con una sonrisa y eso es algo que no podría permitir.

-Rukia-Dijeron dos voces

Levantó la cabeza y puso las manos en la mesa.

-¿Qué? Las estoy escuchando. Las cifras no encajan, ya lo veo. Apenas ganamos lo suficiente para mantener la oficina y el garaje así que trasladaremos todo loa materiales a él, pero lo demás a la casa de té de los Kuchiki.

Rangiku y Soi-fong se miraron y luego Ran dijo.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué te pasa? Llevas toda la mañana distraída. Sé que tienes muchas presiones aquí, pero siempre te concentras más. Dime qué te ocurre.

Ran era amiga suya desde la universidad y socia suya de negocios y Soi-fong había conocido después de que Ichigo se graduara y también ella era socia suya, pero ya habían tenido que oír hablar bastante de Ichigo hace años, para que Rukia volviera a incluirlo ahora en sus conversaciones.

-No es nada -murmuró.

-Dímelo-Presiono Ran

-Es mejor que hables Kia-chan.-También la presiono Soi

-No, les gustara -le advirtió Rukia

-Eres nuestra mejor amiga, se supone que tienes que contármelo todo.-Dijo Soi

-Y es parte del trato. Hablamos de cosas muy personales.-Ran añadió

-Si les lo digo, me tienen que prometer que no le van a dar muchas vueltas ni intentar analizarlo una y otra vez.

-Prometido.-Dijeron unisó levantando la mano derecha

-La semana pasada vi a… Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ran la miró con incredulidad y Soi-fong con asombro

-¡Oh, no! ¡Otra vez no! Hace años que no mencionabas su nombre. No puedes volver a hablar de él

-Opino lo mismo… Ese hombre te ha estropeado para todos los demás.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque en los últimos años no has conocido a ninguno al que no hayas comparado con él.

-Y cualquiera diría que era una especie de Dios, pero sólo es un bastardo imbécil que no supo valorarte cuando te tenía cerca.

-Estaba en la acera de enfrente, salía de su coche y me lo encontré así de repente.-Dijo Rukia tratando se de defenderse

Ran se tapó los oídos con las manos.

-No pienso escucharte. No te oigo, estoy en la Bahamas en mi sueño así que esto no es real, me levantare en la mañana con Gin junto a mi lado-canto Ran a lo que a Soi-fong y a Rukia les caí una gotita por su nuca

Rukia le quitó las manos de las orejas.

-De acuerdo, no hablaré más de él, volvamos al trabajo -respiró hondo-Estamos en noviembre. Aunque consigamos diez contratos nuevos para la primavera, no nos pagarán antes de abril. Cuando decidimos poner este negocio aquí, conocíamos los riesgos. Sabíamos que los jardines no crecen en invierno.

-¿Y qué te dijo? -preguntó Soi

-Creo que la única alternativa es diversificarse. Haremos decoraciones navideñas. Colocaremos luces exteriores y adornaremos árboles. Podemos llamar a la competencia a ver si les sobra trabajo, tal vez nos subcontraten.

-¿Sigue siendo tan guapo? -Ran se giró en la silla-. Antes estaba como un tren y lo sabía. Supongo que es mucho esperar que haya engordado treinta kilos y se le haya llenado la cara de granos.

-Recortamos gastos todo lo posible - continuó Rukia-. Mantendremos la oficina y el teléfono. Tendremos que conservar el garaje para guardar el equipo y llamamos a todos los clientes presentes y futuros para ofrecer nuestros servicios como decoradoras navideñas. Y luego buscamos un sitio que nos haga un descuento en luces de decoración, Aparte que lo de la florería, ya no podríamos mantenerla así trasladaremos a la casa de té, no tendremos cursos para los niños hasta el verano así que no habrá ningún problema cerrarla.

-O se al vuelto un empollón del trabajo, este gordo y clavo-Dijo Soi

Suspiró hondo.

-Pero aunque creó que pueda ponerme al día con el alquiler con mi departamento. Nos quedaremos con menos de cien dólares en la cuenta.

-¿Podemos hablar de Ichigo, por favor? -suplicó Ran.

Rukia las miró de hito en hito.

-Han dicho que no querían que te hablara de él.

-Está bien, admitimos que tenemos curiosidad.-Dijo Ran con ojos acuosos

-Pero por favor cuéntanos, Si-Suplico de igual manera Soi

Rukia no necesitaba que la empujaran mucho para hablar del tema. Llevaba seis días pensando en él y sentía que iba a explotar si no podía poner sus pensamientos en palabras.

-Estaba diferente -dijo-. Guapo y sexy. Y respetable. Llevaba un traje que le hacía los hombros muy anchos, y el pelo más corto. Pero parecía tan seguro de sí mismo y tan encantador como siempre.

-¿Qué te dijo?-Pregunto Soi-fong, ante el cuadro Rukia pensaba que se encontraba como una adolecente

-No lo recuerdo. En cuanto me tocó, me... me puse nerviosa. Me invitó a tomar un café, luego a cenar y después a comer. Y yo le dije que no y me marché antes de que empezara a babear.

-Lo rechazaste.-Dijo Ran asombrada

-Sí. Y no sólo entonces. Esta semana me ha llamado muchas veces para invitarme a salir. Pero soy fuerte; he decidido que salir con él sería un gran error. y estoy dispuesta a no volverlo a ver. Fue un encuentro casual y ya ha pasado.

-¿Y todavía hace que te suden las manos y se te acelere el corazón? -musitó Soi-fong.

-No -repuso Rukia-. Bueno, un poco. Pero ya no soy la chica tonta que llenaba sus diarios con fantasías sobre él y no podía dormir pensando en él. Ya no -mintió-. Además, Salgo con alguien.

-¿Te refieres a Ishida o … -Dijo Ran

-…Ulquirra?-completo Soi-fong

-Ishida me lo presento mi madre así que no cuenta

-Pero no te ha venido a buscar seis veces en este mes- Dijo Soi

-Sí. El mes pasado tuvimos dos citas. Me llevó al teatro y la segunda vez al cine y a cenar… Demo me lo presento mi madre y eso sería lo último que quisiera

-Y Ulquiorra Cifer…?

-Es guapo, amable, educado y romántico.

-El señor cubo de hielo es romántico? –

-Fui con él a caminar a la orilla del mar y una cena a la luz de la luna Un hombre en el que puedo confiar. Un hombre que no me partirá el corazón.

Ulquiorra Cifer era un arquitecto que las había contratado para diseñar un jardín para una casa que construía él. Después de eso habían trabajado juntos en otros seis proyectos y Rukia se había hecho amiga suya. Aunque él parecía conformarse con alguna cita ocasional, ella tenía la esperanza de que su relación avanzara a un nivel más íntimo que un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

-Pero Ishida… también tiene su lado bueno

-Yo sigo pensando que Ishida es gay -declaró Soi

-No lo es. Sólo viste bien y es muy educado. No todos los hombres que se cuidan son gays-Repuso Rukia

-¿No te acuerdas de qué fue lo que los unió? Su amor por Celine Dion y Audrey Hepburn.-Dijo Ran

-Tenemos intereses comunes. Es tierno, sensible y comprensivo. Y no como Ichigo, que jamás vería dos películas seguidas de Audrey Hepburn.

-Y volvemos a Ichigo -murmuró Soi.

-Si tuviera que elegir entre ellos, elegiría a Ishida o Ulquiorra sin dudarlo -le aseguró Rukia.

-Pero eso se llama jugar a las dos puntas

-En este caso sería tres

Sonó la campana de la puerta, _salvada_, y las tres se volvieron a ver entrar a un mensajero.

-Seguro que este hombre nos trae trabajo -murmuró Soi-. O a lo mejor un sobre lleno de dinero.

-¿Es usted Kuchiki Rukia? -preguntó el mensajero.

Ran señaló a su amiga.

-Es ella.

-Tengo que entregarle esto personalmente y cerciorarme de que lo lea.

Rukia tomó el sobre.

-Personal y confidencial -leyó.

-¿De quién es?

-No hay remite -rompió el sobre y sacó una fotocopia de un documento escrito a mano. En cuanto empezó a leerlo, reconoció la letra. Miró su firma al pie de la página-. ¡Oh, santo cielo!

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Ran.

Rukia le tendió el contrato y leyó la carta que lo acompañaba.

En el tema del contrato entre Kurosaki Ichigo y Rukia Kuchiki, debemos discutir el cumplimiento de los términos lo antes posible. He fijado una reunión en mi despacho para mañana a las 10:00 de la mañana. Sinceramente, Kurosaki Ichigo, abogado en ejercicio.

-¿Vamos a hacer su jardín? Vaya

-Oh Kia-chan, estoy impresionada. ¿Has conseguido sacarle un contrato y evitarlo al mismo tiempo?

-Lean el contrato. Esto no tiene nada que ver con jardines, sino con... matrimonio-lo último lo dijo en un susurro

-¡¿Matrimonio?!-Gritaron unisó asustando al pobre mensajero, abrieron los ojos como platos. Leyeron el contrato y miraron estupefacta a su amiga.

-Era una broma -dijo ésta-. Él estaba triste y yo vulnerable y sugirió que, si seguíamos solos cuando él cumpliera los treinta...

-¿Tiene algún mensaje de vuelta? - preguntó el mensajero nervioso por la reacción de las chicas.

-No -repuso Rukia-. Espere, sí -se acercó al joven y le puso el índice en el pecho-. Dígale esa cabeza de zanahoria que no pienso casarme con él ni salir con él. Y que si cree que soy la misma chica ansiosa de amor y tonta que lo besó aquella... -se mordió el labio inferior ya que sus amigas volvieron a mirarla incrédulas-. No importa. Se lo diré personalmente.

El mensajero asintió nerviosamente y salió del despacho como alma que llevaba el diablo.

-¿Cuándo besaste a Ichigo Kurosaki?-Preguntaron unisó

-El 14 de febrero de hace seis años. Él estaba borracho y yo estaba loca -le quitó el contrato a Ran-. Esto no puede ser legal, está escrito a mano y ni siquiera parece mi firma.

-¿Es tu firma?-Dijo Soi

-Sí.

-Entonces creo que puede ser legal-Rukia se ruborizó y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-Creo que tendrás que buscar un abogado-Soi

-O eso o casarte con Ichigo –contestó Ran

I&R

Rukia se alisó un poco el kimono, donde se había formado una arruga durante el recorrido al centro. Había dudado mucho sobre lo que debía ponerse para la reunión con Ichigo y optado al fin por un Kimono, una ropa que se ponía pocas veces, pero esta era la única forma de conseguiría mantener el temple Kuchiki, era estúpido pero ese kimono se lo había regalado en una fecha especial su padre y le recordaba la fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable que siempre poseía, el cual necesaria mucho en esta ocasión.

El despacho de Ichigo estaba situado en una de las numerosas torres de oficinas que dominaban el centro de Tokio. Había aparcado en una rampa cercana y, una vez en el vestíbulo, había dedicado unos minutos a descansar y recuperar la compostura.

Todo aquello era muy raro. Con contrato o sin él, no se podía forzar a una mujer al matrimonio, aunque no podía evitar pensar que esa boda podía solucionar algunos de sus problemas más apremiantes, como el de dónde vivir cuando la echaran de su apartamento o cómo juntar dinero para recuperar el negocio.

-No lo amo -murmuró para sí. Y repitió mentalmente esas palabras como una especie de mantra.

Se alisó un poco de nuevo y se dirigió al ascensor. Cuando salió en el piso de Kurosaki Comercial Properties, se encontró con unas puertas de cristal. Una secretaria de lentes, pero eso no le quitaba la belleza que poseía ,se sentaba detrás de un mostrador circular y le sonrió al verla entrar.

-Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Quiero ver a Kurosaki Ichigo

-Usted debe de ser la señorita Kuchiki -la joven salió de detrás del mostrador-. El señor Kurosaki ha pedido que la lleve a su despacho. Ahora está reunido, pero no tardará en llegar.

-¿Quiere que le traiga algo?

Pregunto la secretaria la guiaba por un pasillo largo y abrió una puerta situada al final

Rukia hubiera querido pedir un frasco de Valium.

-Un té, le agradecería

-Enseguida se lo traigo

La secretaria salió alrededor de un par de minutos y le entrego su té

-Gracias

-Le diré al señor Kurosaki que está aquí… Desea algo mas

-No, Gracias.

Cuando se quedó sola, Rukia dejo su té el porta vasos del escritorio miró a su alrededor, estaba demasiado nerviosa para sentarse. Tomó una foto de un pastor alemán que había en el escritorio.

-Se llama Kon

Rukia se volvió y vio a Ichigo de pie en el umbral, con el hombro apoyado en la jamba. El corazón se le paró y tuvo que tragar saliva con fuerza.

-Es bonito -murmuró.

-Es un sinvergüenza y lo destroza todo, pero lo adoro. ¿Tú tienes animales de compañía?

Rukia no contestó. No había ido allí a conversar amigablemente. Metió la mano dentro de su obi y sacó la copia del contrato.

-Me has enviado esto -dijo.

-Sí -sonrió Ichigo, mientras la examinaba de arriba a abajo

-¿Por qué?-Trataba de ignorar la penetrante mirada a la que era sometida

-Creo que está claro en la carta -repuso él.

-No puedes hablar en serio -Rukia miró el contrato-. Cuando hicimos esto, tu habías bebido whisky y yo champán.

Ichigo sacó una mano que llevaba a la espalda y le tendió un ramo de rosas.

-Para ti -dijo sonriente-. Rosas blancas. Tus predilectas, ¿no?

Rukia sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y su resolución vaciló. Sólo tenía que sonreírle y ella aceptaba cualquier cosa. Gimió interiormente. Sólo llevaba unos minutos en su presencia y sus fantasías regresaban con fuerza, tenía que utilizar todo su temple Kuchiki para combatir al demonio de Ichigo Kurosaki en frente de ella

-Vas a necesitar algo más que rosas y este contrato ridículo para conseguir que me case contigo.

Ichigo dio un paso hacia ella, sin abandonar la sonrisa.

-Pues dime lo que quieres, Rukia.

Ella se arriesgó a mirarlo con detenimiento. Sus rasgos, infantiles en otro tiempo, habían adquirido una cualidad más dura. Parecía poderoso, decidido. Si de verdad se había empeñado en el matrimonio, ella estaba en apuros. Porque, cuando Kurosaki Ichigo quería algo, encontraba el modo de conseguirlo. Maldijo en silencio su pulso, que latía con fuerza, y el rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

-Supongamos por un momento que este contrato es legal, cosa que dudo-Se removió de su lugar, tenía que ser fuerte ella era una Kuchiki no podía dejarse dominar por sus sentimientos en esta situación- Tú estabas borracho y yo estaba bajo la influencia de... -se interrumpió así misma_ ¨ ¡BAKA!, iba a delatarse así misma que él era el dueño de su corazón¨,_ como era posible que Kurosaki Ichigo derrumbará todas su fortalezas con su sola presencia -. ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? No hemos hablado desde que terminaste la universidad.

Ichigo se acercó hasta quedar delante de ella.

-Puede que no -dijo-. Pero eso no significa que no haya pensado en ti.

-Seguro…-Dijo en forma sarcástica- Aunque eso sea verdad… no cuenta -repuso ella, que sí había pensado mucho en él.

-Vamos, Rukia. Antes éramos amigos lo recuerdas

-Los recuerdos solo son recuerdos… Y los recuerdos no sirven para nada… Solo son parte de la memoria, si te aferras al pasado, no podrás avanzar-Dijo en una tono calmado

- ¨Los recuerdos no sirven para nada¨… realmente piensas eso… pero ¿por qué no volver a serlo? Estábamos bien juntos.

-¿Has sufrido un golpe en la cabeza últimamente… y quedaste descerebrado? -preguntó ella-. ¿O alucinas tú solo? Nunca estuvimos juntos. Tú estuviste con la mitad de las chicas del campus, pero nunca conmigo… como yo nunca contigo.

-Tú eres la única mujer con la que he tenido una amistad.

Subió una mano por el brazo de ella, pero Rukia lo había visto conquistar a muchas chicas, había estudiado su técnica y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse engañar por sus trucos.

-Vamos a ser sinceros –dijo mientras quitaba de forma brusca la mano de Ichigo

-Estupendo -repuso Ichigo, aunque por dentro estaba perplejo por el comportamiento de ella-. Estoy a favor de la sinceridad.

-Por alguna razón sientes de pronto la necesidad de casarte conmigo. Tal vez es una crisis vital tuya o has salido ya con todas las mujeres de Tokio. O quizá se han casado todos tus amigos y ya no tienes con quién salir de juerga, pero en lugar de cortejar a una mujer como es debido, me envías este contrato. Supongo que pensabas que estaría encantada. Después de todo, una chica como yo sería una tonta si rechazara una oferta de matrimonio de un hombre como tú.

Ichigo frunció el ceño con expresión confusa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso enana?

-NO ME DIGAS ENANA! NO ME VOY A CASAR CONTIGO! YA NI SIQUIERA NOS CONOCEMOS Y NO RECUERDO HABER FIRMADO ESTE CONTRATO!-lo arrugó y lo empujó contra el pecho de él.

Era mentira. Recordaba cada momento de aquella noche y cómo había soñado que él volviera algún día a intentar cumplirlo. Pero esa solo una estupidez que había formado su mente cuando era apenas una estúpida adolecente y hablábamos de Ichigo Kurosaki el PlayBoy de la universidad

Ichigo respiró hondo y soltó el aire con lentitud.

-Has cambiado -dijo-. Antes eras más...

-¿Débil, patética, tonta? No soy la misma imbécil que te hacía galletas y te cosía las camisas, fresita-kun, todos absolutamente todos cambiamos con el tiempo.

-Yo no iba a decir eso -él tendió una mano y le tocó la mejilla con aire vacilante-. Ya no eres una chica. Eres una mujer muy hermosa, apasionada y testaruda.

Rukia cerró los ojos y se sumergió por un momento en el calor de su mano. Así empezaba precisamente una de sus cinco fantasías principales. Unos momentos después la tomaría en sus brazos y la besaría con pasión. Y si por alguna extraña razón su fantasía se hacía realidad, tal vez pudiera empezar a buscar un vestido blanco y un ramo de novia, porque era imposible que pudiera evitar enamorarse de él

_¡NO! ¡NO ESAS TONTA RUKIA KUCHIKI! ¡ESTO NO ES MAS QUE UNA ESTUPIDEZ RECUERDA COMO SOLAMENTE TE ULIZABA PARA SU PROPIO BENEFICIO!_

Si su mente tenía razón… Él era Ichigo Kurosaki un hombre que le partiría el corazón si lo dejaba continuar.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –preguntó alejándose de él y dándole la espalda.

-Sólo que olvides el pasado y vengas a cenar conmigo esta noche. Quiero que tomemos una botella de champán y aprendamos a conocernos de nuevo.

Rukia apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué estaba tan decidido a conquistarla de nuevo? ¿No comprendía lo que podía costarle eso a ella? giro la cabeza para mirarlo por última vez para antes de irse.

-No, no pienso salir contigo y no me casaré contigo.-Rukia le dijo de una manera tan fría, que estremeció él cuerpo de Ichigo

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó él con frustración-. ¿Qué tengo de malo? Soy un tipo decente. Te portas como si fuera un asesino psicópata con joroba y mal aliento.

-No tienes nada de malo… Simplemente no nos compenetramos.

Ichigo soltó una risita y volvió a mirarla.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

-Lo sé.

Él se encogió de hombros y se apartó.

-En ese caso, nos veremos en los tribunales.

Rukia cerró los ojos e intentó reprimir la ira.

-Tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo - dijo-. Si no me hubieras visto el otro día en la calle, no te habrías acordado del contrato y los dos habríamos seguido con nuestra vida felices.

-¿Felices?… ¿eres feliz? Puede que sí -dijo él-, pero nos vimos y comprendí lo mucho que te he echado de menos, y lo mucho que te quiero de nuevo en mi vida.

Rukia procuró no pensar en sus palabras; formaban parte de su plan de conquistarla y no significaba nada.

-¿Y el matrimonio es la respuesta? - preguntó-. ¿No sería más natural empezar por una cita?

-Te lo pedí y dijiste que no. Además, ahora que lo pienso, estoy harto de citas y quiero dar un paso adelante en mi vida - se sentó en su escritorio y la observó con una sonrisa suave.

Rukia lo miró de hito en hito.

-No me casaré contigo ni saldré contigo. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida y, si crees que puedes imponerme ese contrato estúpido, inténtalo. Te reto.

Se acercó a la puerta con el corazón galopante y salió de despacio. Cuando llegó al ascensor, se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos. Imágenes de Ichigo cruzaban por su mente. Gimió con suavidad. La única alternativa parecía ser luchar contra él. ¿Pero lo era?

-Sólo necesito tiempo -murmuró con desesperación.

Tiempo para arreglar sus problemas económicos sin la amenaza de un juicio caro colgando sobre su cabeza, tiempo para comprender su atracción por un hombre al que no era posible que amara, y tiempo para convencerse de que Ichigo Kurosaki no era el hombre de sus sueños.

Pero en un rincón secreto de su corazón no podía evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si se casaba con él.

Tragó saliva. ¿Y si se arrepentía toda su vida de aquella decisión? En aquel momento parecía la única alternativa, ¿pero pensaría igual diez o quince años después?

I&R

-Demonios-Voto las cosa del escritorio

Había cambiado demasiado, la vez que la vio en cerca de la oficina de ella se veía espectacular, pero verla con es kimono se seda color negro y con estampados de pétalos blancos, que resaltaba su piel blanca, su carnosos labios y su hermoso cabello azabache, la hacía ver como una Diosa

-Fui un completo imbécil

-Si lo eres hijo idiota

-Que quieres, viejo

-Mira… me dijeron que había una _Hermosa Princesa Del Periodo Edo _andaba por aquí y que entro a tu oficina

-Eso, no, te interesa

-Pues te recuerdo lo que hablamos –dijo al mirar a su hijo

-…

-No dudaría que esa hermosa princesa hubiera sido la esposa perfecta–No recibió respuesta por parte de su hijo

-…

-Bueno si no quieres hablar… me Voy

Cuando su padre cerró la puerta tras si

-Yo tampoco lo dudaría-Reprimió un gemido-Fui un bastardo imbécil

* * *

**_/_**

**_/_**

**_/_**

**_/_**

**_Continuara…_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Legalmente Suya_**

La Adaptación de la novela, "Legally Mine" de Kate Hoffmann y La adaptación Legalmente Suya de Serenity1089 para el Sailor Moon, Pero ahora estoy realizando está Adaptación de la Adaptación para Bleach aunque algunas partes las he modificado espero que os guste. Pero antes que nada Bleach **NO** me pertenece y esto es IchiRuki

…I&R (Cambios de escena)

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por apoyar al fic, sé que me atrase pero es que la universidad es horrible, pero saque un tiempo libre para el capítulo, así que espero que os guste este capítulo, bien antes de empezar… Quería…_

_¿?-hey… tú la rubia_

_Si?_

_¿?-Porque te la cargaste conmigo diciendo que soy un ¨Bastardo imbécil¨ en el anterior capitulo… que tienes contra mi joder_

_Porque se lo merecía, un hombre que no sepa valorar a Rukia-chan, merece eso y más,(¬¬) dígame usted Señor Kurosaki Ichigo, hasta cuando nos va tener en ansias a todos los fans del IchiRuki, declare su amor a Rukia-chan de una vez, sino, se la van a ganar_

_Ichigo: Yo me declarare a Rukia cuando quiera, y porque todas las fans piden eso porque no Rukia a mí, porque siempre yo_

_¿?-Que yo que Ichigo_

_Ichigo: Rukia! ¡¿Qué coño haces aquí?!… oíste algo_

_Rukia: No, solo la última frase ¨Porque Rukia no a mí, porque siempre yo ¨_

_Ichigo: Uff… por poco_

_Rukia: ¨uff¨ de que Ichigo, que haces aquí y de que hablaban_

_Ichigo: Vine aquí a reclamarle a esta mocosa sobre algo…_

_Rukia-chan!… es usted!… oh!… que alegría conocerla, todas sus fans la queremos mucho_

_Rukia: Ichigo_

_Ichigo: Nani?_

_Rukia: Que es ¨fan¨_

_-Caída estilo anime-_

_Para explicar a su modo, somos personas que la admiramos mucho_

_Rukia: aaah_

_Ichigo: Bueno, yo me largo_

_Un momento porque no me ayudan a presentar este capítulo y por qué no envían saludaos a los que dejaron sus comentarios en anterior capitulo_

_Ichigo: No_

_Rukia: No perdemos nada Ichigo, vamos a hacerlo!_

_Ichigo: Pero…_

_Rukia: ¬¬ vamos a hacerlo_

_Ichigo: Hai_

_Bien Quien primero_

_Rukia: Yo!_

_Bueno este lo envía GZN, _

_Rukia: bueno solo dice que sigas adelante y que le gusto el capitulo_

_Gracias, etto Rukia-chan podrías darle gracias tú también_

_Rukia: Si, bueno gracias su comentario GZN, espero leer algún otro_

_Bien ahora es el turno de Ichigo-kun_

_Ichigo: Esta le pertenece a Kotsuki Kurosaki, lo que dice en general es, Buajajajajaja ¨Bastardo Imbécil¨ y que estaría interesante este dilema, bueno gracias Kotsuki Kurosaki, por tu comentario y creo que tendré encuentra lo que dice tu __review._

_Rukia: Ichigo exactamente que dice su review_

_Ichigo: Nada enana_

_Rukia: NO ME DIGAS ENANA!_

_Bueno Rukia-chan le toca a usted_

_Rukia: Oh, es cierto este pertenece a, andyantopia, bueno gracias por decir que el anterior capitulo le gusto, y este capítulo esperemos que también te guste… _

_Ichigo: hey! Rukia…_

_Rukia: Porque me interrumpiste cabeza de zanahoria!…_

_Ichigo: Quería preguntarte algo_

_Rukia: Bueno ya me interrumpiste tú también mándale saludos a los lectores, y luego me preguntas_

_Ichigo: Bien, saludos a todos los que leen este fic, bueno lo que te quería preguntar es si has oído sobre el movimiento IchiRuki_

_Rukia: Si, algo he oído, pero no sé qué es, lo que si se es que mi Nii-sama esta en total desacuerdo_

_Ichigo: Maldito pijo,$%&%$&$%&/$…_

_Bueno mientras Ichigo-kun está echando maldiciones, empezaremos es fic espero que os guste y si alguien quiere que alguno de nuestros personajes les mande algún saludo o besos, o ustedes quieren mandarles algo, dígalo en sus reviews._

_¡Bien Ahora sí! ¡A LEER!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Desde el lago soplaba un viento frío, que hacía volar las hojas secas. El cielo grisáceo oscurecía el sol de noviembre y una lluvia fría brillaba en las aceras. Cerca ululó de una sirena. Ichigo se apretó más la gabardina en torno al cuerpo y cruzó la calle deprisa.

Después de lo ocurrido en su despacho dos días atrás, había sido una sorpresa volver a tener noticias de Rukia. Había llevado mal la reunión, en parte porque le había sorprendido que ella lo creyera capaz de obligarla a casarse con él (Bueno su actitud tan poco había sido la mejor). El contrato sólo había sido un medio para conseguir que fuera a cenar con él. Maldijo en silencio. Nunca había obligado a una mujer a salir con él. ¿Por qué estaba tan decidido a hacerlo con ella?

Tal vez volver a verla lo ayudara a aclararse. Sí, era muy atractiva y hermosa, sí, habían tenido una amistad bonita en el pasado, pero ahora eran personas diferentes con vidas distintas. ¿Significaba eso que no podían volver a empezar? Entró en el parque pequeño situado enfrente de una cafetería y echó a andar por el camino mirando a los transeúntes en busca de Rukia.

Esa mañana le había dejado un mensaje pidiéndole que fuera a verla pero sin darle más explicaciones. Y había decidido aprovechar la oportunidad para explicarle su comportamiento y buscar el modo de arreglar las cosas con ella. En el mejor de los casos, quizá accedería al fin a cenar con él. En el peor, le diría dónde podía meterse el contrato.

No era la misma que había conocido en la universidad. La chica inocente y que se asombraba de cada cosa que conocía, se había convertido en una mujer segura de sí misma que probablemente (Cosa que le molestaba sobre manera) tenía todos los hombres que necesitaba, hombres que habrían reconocido su belleza cuando la habían conocido, hombres a apreciar cada cualidad que tenía, hombres que habían sido más listos que él.

-Fui un imbécil- murmuro para si

Ichigo había estado con muchas mujeres, y aunque en ocasiones había habido mucha pasión, nunca había conectado de verdad a nivel sentimientos, nunca había confundido aquello con amor y ni siquiera con un afecto profundo; siempre había sido cuestión de deseo físico y nada más.

Lo que sentía por Rukia era diferente. Era una mujer hermosa, sexy e interesante, pero él no quería seducirla. Antes que nada eran amigos y, si se convertían en amantes, sería porque lo hicieran como un paso lógico dentro de su relación, no por el deseo abrumador de arrancarse mutuamente la ropa.

Rukia no era la clase de mujer a la que pudiera seducir y luego dejar, ella era algo a que ninguna de sus conquistas podía aspirar a llegar. Ocupaba un lugar diferente en su vida a todas las demás mujeres, a pesar de lo cual no podía ignorar los chispazos de atracción que brotaban entre ellos cuando estaban juntos, ni podía negar que hubiera pensado a menudo en ella en los últimos días.

Se volvió despacio y volvió a mirar de nuevo el parque. Por un instante creyó verla sentada en un banco, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no era ella. Se sentó a esperar y observó a un anciano lanzar una pelota de tenis a su perro. Diez minutos después, empezaba a preguntarse si le habían dado plantón, pero cuando la vio andar hacia él. Se puso en pie y ella se detuvo y lo miró largo rato.

Se acercaron despacio uno a otro y se encontraron en el centro de la plazuela.

-Pensaba que ya no venías -dijo él.

-He estado a punto -repuso ella.

Se produjo un silencio e Ichigo reprimió el impulso de tender la mano y apartarle un mechón de pelo de los ojos. Si podía tocarla, todo iría bien. Pero se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina para resistir la tentación.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? -preguntó-. Estaríamos más tranquilos...

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

-No, estamos bien aquí. Sólo voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas sincero conmigo.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Puedes tener todas las mujeres que quieras. ¿Por qué yo?

-Eso son dos preguntas -dijo él-. Con respuestas muy distintas.

-Dime la verdad -insistió ella

Ichigo pensó con cuidado la respuesta, sabedor de que lo que dijera podía influir mucho en la decisión de ella. Sintió deseos de mentir y ocultar sus verdaderos motivos, pero si quería que aquello funcionara, no podía empezarlo con una mentira.

-Tengo treinta años. Mi padre me está presionando para que me tome el futuro en serio. Quiere que me case y forme una familia, pero mi vida social hasta el momento no ha ido enfocada a ese objetivo concreto y, si quiero dirigir la compañía, tengo que probarle que me tomo en serio lo de buscar esposa.

Esperó la reacción de ella, que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Pero en lo que mostraba un rostro comprendiendo, en su interior algo acaba por hacerse pedazos, fue tan tonta en pensar que él aunque sea la quiera, _¨Fui una imbécil¨_ fue el único pensamiento que ocupaba mente, el quiso seguir hablando pero decidió preguntar.

-De acuerdo, eso puedo entenderlo. ¿Y por qué yo?

Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

-Tiene sentido -repuso-. Para empezar, está el contrato. Y ya éramos buenos amigos -no le dijo que ella le atraía mucho, la consideraba un tesoro valioso el cual quisiera ocultar de todo y de todos, que no dejaba de pensar en ella y la veía una luz que resplandecía en la oscuridad.

-¿O sea que esto es sólo cuestión de... eficiencia? -preguntó ella.

Ichigo soltó una risita.

-He pasado años perfeccionando mis encantos, ¿y qué he conseguido? Todavía no he encontrado a la mujer perfecta.

-¿Y estás dispuesto a conformarte con una imperfecta?

-¡No! -protestó él-. Tú no eres imperfecta en absoluto. Nosotros empezamos como amigos, Rukia. Quizá sea lo mejor -hizo una pausa-. Si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que nos han tomado el pelo. Nos dedicamos a buscar el amor y los finales felices y puede que la mayoría no los encontremos nunca. Yo tengo treinta años y he salido con mujeres suficientes para saber que es difícil encontrar algo especial.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo el aire húmedo.

-¿Sería tan malo intentarlo? ¿Qué tenemos que perder?

La miró, vio que dudaba y resistió el impulso de presionarla más. No quería asustarla.

-Somos personas distintas. Tú ya no me conoces -dijo ella

Él la miró a los ojos.

-Te conozco lo suficiente -contestó-. Sé que nos iría bien juntos… Dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo.

Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior, mientras en su mente sonreía ¨No eres imperfecta, Ichigo acabas de darme la forma de poder vengarme¨, he Ichigo se permitió sentir una cierta esperanza.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella al fin-. Pero tiene que ser según mis condiciones.

-Por supuesto -él hizo ademán de tomarle las manos, pero ella evitó el contacto y entrelazó los dedos-. Aceptó cualquier condición.

Rukia lo miró a los ojos con una expresión fría que tenía algo de retadora.

-Quiero un anillo -dijo ella-. Uno muy grande… Seis quilates por lo menos.

Ichigo reprimió un respingo de sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Y no quiero perder el tiempo con un compromiso largo. Si después de tres meses, esto no funciona, seguimos cada uno nuestro camino y rompemos el contrato. Y por supuesto, yo me quedo el anillo. ¿Aceptas?

Ella no hablaba de una cena precisamente. Seguía pensando que quería obligarla a casarse y hablaba de algo mucho más serio. Su cerebro intentaba entender lo que ocurría. ¿Anillo? ¿Compromiso? Entendió entonces la mirada retadora de ella. Aquello era un farol porque quería asustarlo con la posibilidad del compromiso. La audacia de ella le dio ganas de reír. Pero a aquel juego podían jugar los dos.

-De acuerdo -dijo en tono mesurado-. Pero yo también tengo condiciones. Si vamos a intentarlo de verdad, tenemos que pasar más tiempo juntos. Creo que debes mudarte conmigo. Así podremos ver si somos compatibles.

Rukia se puso tensa e Ichigo pensó que iba a dar marcha atrás. Pero no espero la reacción de ella…

La joven se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que eso estaría bien, pero con una condición. Tendremos habitaciones separadas.

Ichigo admiró su sangre fría. Ni siquiera había parpadeado. Habían pasado de salir a vivir juntos en menos de un minuto.

-De acuerdo, pero tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo por realizar algunos deberes de esposa -repuso, convencido de que aquello sería demasiado para ella.

Tal y como esperaba, Rukia abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Quieres que me acueste contigo?

Ichigo se echó a reír.

-No, no me refería a eso, pero si quieres añadir eso a tu lista de responsabilidades diarias, no tengo nada que objetar.

-Esto no saldrá bien -murmuró ella.

-Yo me refería a cosas que suelen hacer las mujeres por sus maridos. Cocinar de vez en cuando, arreglar la casa, escuchar mis problemas en el trabajo.

-¿Y qué me dices de los deberes de los esposos? ¿Qué vas a hacer tú para contribuir a este acuerdo?

-Yo haré lo que quieras.

-Una cerradura en la puerta de mi dormitorio -musitó ella-. Y un cuarto de baño propio.

-Eso será un problema -repuso él-. En mi casa sólo hay uno y medio.

Rukia suspiró y le lanzó una mirada recelosa.

-Supongo que puedo soportarlo. Podemos hacer turnos para el baño.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien. Tres meses -dijo ella-. Hasta el día de San Valentín. Y si no funciona, seguimos caminos separados.

-Tres meses -asintió él-. ¿Quién sabe lo que puede ocurrir?

Rukia le tendió la mano y él se la estrechó.

-Trato hecho -dijo ella- Quizá deberíamos escribir otro contrato.

Ichigo sorprendido todavía por el giro de los acontecimientos, le retuvo la mano.

-Añadiremos una cláusula al viejo - comentó - ¿Cuándo quieres mudarte conmigo?

-¿Este fin de semana?

-Está bien -no pudo reprimir una sonrisa-. ¿Qué te parece el sábado? Te ayudo a instalarte y luego podemos salir a cenar. Conozco un restaurante magnífico en...

-El sábado tengo que trabajar, sería mejor el domingo.

-La dirección la casa 15 del complejo Karakura. Te espero el domingo.

La joven asintió y se volvió para marcharse, pero él se negó a soltarle la mano.

-¿Rukia?

Ella miró los dedos enlazados de ambos.

-¿Sí?

-Tú me has preguntado por qué, yo puedo preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Por qué?

-Yo no tengo que darte mis razones -contestó ella-. Eso no entra en el trato - se soltó y echó a andar por el camino. Ichigo la contempló el borde del vestido blanco que llevaba puesto debajo de ese abrigo negro, mientras subía su vista hasta su cabello, que definían su hermosa silueta, hasta que dobló la esquina y desapareció; se sentó en un banco del parque con la respiración formando nubes delante de su rostro.

Desde el comienzo había buscado sólo una cita y de pronto había acabado con una prometida. No sabía qué pensar, así que optó por no pensar en lo sucedido. Tendría tres meses para averiguar lo que sentía por ella... y lo que sentía ella por él.

**I&R**

El departamento de Rukia estaba lleno de cajas. Miró el lado de armario donde guardaba la ropa de verano y pensó que podía hacer con aquellas prendas.

-Las guardaré en un almacén -murmuró.

Rangiku y Soi-fong tomaban un café sentadas en el borde de la cama y la observaban. Rukia había terminado de contarles lo sucedido, pero Ran se levantó y hasta quedar frente a frente a ella

-Estás loca. ¿Se puede saber qué te ha dado? –Le puso la mano en la frente-. Espera, no contestes. Yo sé lo que te ha dado. Un virus llamado Ichigo Kurosaki. ¡Y yo que pensaba que al fin te habías curado!

-Lo que me ha entrado es sentido común -repuso Rukia, tomando un montón de jeans bien doblados y los dejó en una caja vacía.

Había pasado dos noches dando vueltas en la cama, considerando sus alternativas, pero lo que al fin la forzó a decidirse fue una llamada del mecánico que le dijo que tenía que cambiar unas piezas de su coche de 5 años, reparación que ella no podía pagar, y menos si tenía que pagar a un abogado que la librara del ridículo contrato con Ichigo.

-¿Sentido común? -gruñó Soi-. ¿Qué tiene de sensato irse a vivir con Kurosaki?

-No sólo me voy a vivir con él. Digamos que estoy comprometida con él.

Ran y Soi abrieron los ojos y la boca. Hasta que gritaron unisó

-¡¿Comprometida?!

Rukia miró el montón de jerséis que tenía que empaquetar.

-Creía que podía obligarlo a renunciar a su estúpido contrato, pero las cosas no salieron como yo planeaba.

-Rukia, no puedo creer que ese contrato sea vinculante. No puede obligarte a casarte con él-Dijo Soi saliendo del letargo

-Esa no es la cuestión. Luchar con él me costará un dinero que no tengo. Además, esto me viene bien. Tendré un sitio para vivir mientras nos recuperamos y dentro de tres meses rompemos el contrato y no tendré que volver a pensar en Ichigo Kurosaki -miró a su amiga-. Sólo son tres meses, Ran-chan, Soi-chan. Nos esforzaremos con el negocio, haremos dinero suficiente para pasar el invierno y en marzo volveremos a empezar.

-Te dije que podías venir a vivir con Gin y conmigo. El sofá es muy cómodo.

-No, no podía.

-¿Y con tus padres tampoco?-Dijo Soi

-Sería muy pesado ir y venir desde Kyoto a Tokio. Y no quiero hablarle a mi madre de nuestros problemas. Siempre ha querido que renuncie a mi negocio y busque un marido. Si se entera de que estamos a punto de quebrar, tendrá a todos los médicos solteros de Tokio haciendo cola en mi puerta… sin mencionar que la fila estaría encabezada por Uruyuu Ishida. Y mi padre ara todo lo posible para que me mantenga en casa aunque eso signifique aprobar la locura de mi madre

-Tiene que haber otra solución-Dijo Ran

-¿Qué alternativa tengo? Si me mudo con él, gano tiempo.

-Rukia, éste no es un hombre con el que deberías vivir. Tú sabes cuánto te costó olvidarlo la otra vez. ¿Estás dispuesta a saltar de nuevo al fuego?

-Ahora soy una persona diferente. Lo veo como es en realidad.

-¿Y cómo es? ¿Un hombre guapo, sexy y triunfador? -Ran se llevó las manos a las mejillas con fingido horror-. ¡Oh! Comprendo que te vaya a repeler. ¡Qué pesadilla!

Rukia sonrió.

-Sí, es sexy, pero nada a lo que no pueda resistirme.

-Nunca pudiste -dijo Soi-. Pero seamos sinceras, Rukia. Kurosaki siempre te hizo sentir como plato de segunda mesa. Él se dedicaba a conquistar a otras y tú esperabas las migajas que quisiera arrojarte.

Rukia suspiró con suavidad. Sabía que sus amigas tenía razón, su instinto le decía que estar cerca de Ichigo era peligroso, pero sentía la necesidad de probarse que no era la misma chica de años atrás, que ahora era una mujer y sabía que las cosas habían cambiado. Los sentimientos fraternales que Ichigo hubiera podido albergar por ella en el pasado ya no estaban allí. Se notaba en su modo de mirarla. Había algo más que amistad y ella quería saber qué era exactamente.

-Ya no soy aquella chica tonta -musitó.

-Y él no es el estudiante guapo que vive abajo-Le dijo Ran- Imagínate esto. Te despiertas por la mañana, entras en el cuarto del baño y te lo encuentras saliendo de la ducha mojado y desnudo.

- O te levantas por la noche a por un vaso de agua y él está dormido en el sofá en calzoncillos con el pecho desnudo y brillando a la luz de la televisión.-Añadió Soi

- Sí, has madurado. Eres una mujer y él, un hombre. Y no me digas que no lo has imaginado desnudo y... excitado - Ran se llevó una mano al corazón y suspiró-. La cercanía puede destruir hasta las resoluciones más firmes.

-Pero yo tengo un plan -dijo Rukia

-¿Cuál?-Pregunto Soi interesada, pero fue interrumpida pos su amiga rubia

-¿Qué? ¿Llevar una venda en los ojos y un cinturón de castidad durante tres meses?-

-No. Me entregaré a mi papel de esposa y le demostraré que soy la última persona con la que quiere casarse. Tal vez ni siquiera necesite abogado. Después de tres meses, estará más que contento de enseñarme la puerta.

Tanto Ran como Soi lanzó un gemido y se cubrieron sus rostros con las manos.

-Eso no funcionara. Te conózcasenos muy bien

-Sabemos que serias la serías una esposa excelente – dijo Soi mientras se tumbaba de espaldas en la cama y miró el techo-. Sabes cocinar y hornear y eres una buena decoradora.

-Hasta sabes hacer cortinas. No tengo dudas de que podrás preparar una cena para veinte personas con sólo veinticuatro horas de aviso.-Añadió Ran

-¿Ven? Todo el tiempo que pasó mi madre entrenándome y lo que sirvió nacer en el Clan Kuchiki, al fin sirve para algo -se burló Rukia

Se subió a la cama y cruzó las piernas ante sí

-Sé cómo ser la esposa perfecta, pero también sé cómo ser una mala esposa, una esposa horrible y gruñona que cree que el curry con mermelada de uva junto a las judías alas francesa son la mejor comida, que ni limpia y que cree que el rosa chillón es el mejor color para la decoración de interiores.

-¿Qué? -Ran frunció el ceño, pero no tardó en comprender lo que tramaba su amiga y Soi sonreía de oreja a oreja -. ¡Oh! –la primera se acercó a ella con una sonrisa sonrisa y la otra se sentó en la cama mostrándole una sonrisa de apoyo-. ¡Oh, eso sí que es un plan!

Rukia sonrió ante el apoyo de sus amigas.

-Lo sé. Es sencillo y brillante, ¿verdad?

-Hazlo desgraciado, tanto hasta que crea que el infierno en realidad es un paraíso y no tendrá más remedio que prescindir de ti. No sabía que fueras tan retorcida.-Dijo al fin Soi-fong mientras se levantaba y la abrazaba

-Cree que me conoce, pero no es cierto. Seré una prometida infernal, la mujer que le haga la vida imposible. ¿Quieres que apostemos sobre el tiempo que tarda en echarme?

Ran se levantó, las miro las miro abrazadas y se hecho de sonreír.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa -contestó-. Me preocupa que, cuando veas lo que es vivir con Ichigo Kurosaki, tú no quieras irte.

**I&R**

Ichigo deambulaba delante de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada clavada en el suelo. Esperar a que llegara Rukia se había convertido en una agonía. Para pasar el tiempo, había decidido limpiar la casa, pero la tarea no había servido para tranquilizarlo.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho unas semanas atrás que le ocurriría aquello, se habría reído en su cara. Vivir con una mujer alteraría necesariamente sus costumbres, sin tener en cuenta lo que implicaba aceptar estar con la misma persona día tras día.

Sin embargo, estaba deseando tener cerca de Rukia. Recordaba sus conversaciones del pasado, lo divertido que era hablar con ella, cómo valoraba sus consejos sensatos y como a veces le levantaba el ánimo, cuando se acercaba el aniversario luctuoso de su madre, muy a su forma, pero lograba cosa que nadie había podio lograr. Además, podía ser divertido discutir con ella. En los últimos días había percibido asomos de mal genio y sabía que era una mujer terca y... apasionada.

Apasionada y muy hermosa. Eso tampoco podía olvidarlo. No se cansaba nunca de mirarla. Su belleza no era obra de la química y la cirugía, era una belleza única, natural, de las que mejoraban con el paso del tiempo.

Ichigo estaba delante de la puerta cuando sonó el timbre de seguridad. Artemis saltó desde el sofá de la sala, donde había estado durmiendo, y empezó a ladrar.

-Silencio –Ichigo se secó las manos sudorosas en la camiseta y respiró hondo-. Y sé bueno con la señorita. No saltes sobre ella ni la chupes.

Hizo una pausa antes de abrir la puerta. Lo natural habría sido que sintiera más temor. Después de todo, la suya era una casa de soltero, cómoda y funcional, y ella _¿Y, si quería hacer cambios?…_

-Por el rosa no pasamos -le dijo al perro-. Si trae algo rosa a esta casa, yo elevo una protesta formal y tú lo destrozas a mordiscos… de acuerdo

-Au-Fue la repuesta de Kon como si diera a entender que estaba de acuerdo

La casa tenía todo lo que un hombre podía desear: televisor de pantalla plana, una cadena de música de primera, una máquina de pesas y dos sillones de cuero. Y Ichigo estaba dispuesto a añadir algunos toques femeninos... paños de cocina de colores, cortinas, algunos cojines...

-Que no se diga que no soy flexible - musitó.

Kon estaba sentado delante de la puerta y golpeaba el suelo con la cola.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Ichigo abrió la puerta frontal. Rukia estaba en el umbral con una maceta en la mano derecha y la otra un conejo color lila con una cola que parecía de un diablo. Ichigo la tomó la maseta y se hizo a un lado.

-Entra -dijo.

Dejó la palmera en el suelo y miró a la joven, que a pesar de ir vestida con vaqueros y un suéter y llevar un broche en su cabello suelto, estaba extraordinariamente hermosa. Era increíble que hubiera cambiado tanto y siguiera pareciendo al mismo tiempo la chica genio de diecisiete años que había conocido.

Rukia vaciló un momento antes de entrar. Kon se colocó ante ella, que lo miró nerviosa. Pero luego avanzó unos pasos y Ichigo respiró aliviado.

-Te enseñaré esto -dijo-. Te presento a Kon.

-Es grande -musitó ella-. Muy... grande.

-¿No te gustan los perros? ¿Nunca tuviste perro de pequeña?

-A mi madre no le gustaban los animales grandes, decía que ensuciaban mucho. Yo tenía plantas y un conejo -ella forzó un sonrisa y señaló la palmera-. Voy por el resto de mis cosas. Hanataró es sensible al frío y cuida de Pyon, que seguro que sufre el efecto del shock.

-¿Hanataró? ¿Pyon?

-¿No te acuerdas de ellas? Hanataró es una sedum morganíanum y Pyon pertenece a colección especial de Chappy. Conocidas vulgarmente como cola de burro y la otra es de un material muy sensible.

Ichigo le tomó la mano y la apretó con fuerza.

-¿Sigues poniendo nombre a tus plantas y adorando a ese estúpido conejo?

-Son las mismas plantas y Chappy no es un estúpido conejo.

Rukia salió por la puerta e Ichigo la siguió y bajó corriendo los escalones hasta la calle.

-Te ayudaré. Levantar peso es responsabilidad del marido.

-¿Insinúas que no puedo llevar mis cosas?

-No. Sólo digo que será un placer hacerlo por ti.

-De acuerdo. Pero no quiero que me creas incapaz de llevar unas plantas y algunas cajas pesadas.

Ichigo sonrió y se colocó delante para cortarle la retirada. Ella chocó con él, que la sujetó por la cintura.

-Creo que eres muy capaz de hacer todo lo que te propongas -por un instante pensó en besarla para romper la tensión, pero no quería espantarla antes de que se instalara en la casa. Tenía tres meses para conquistarla y podía ser paciente.

-Bien, vamos allá -murmuró ella.

Ichigo asintió. Las plantas y las cajas estaban en la parte de atrás de una camioneta que llevaba el nombre de Sode no Shirayuki y que Rukia había aparcado en doble fila delante de la casa. Ichigo la ayudó a llevar todo hasta el vestíbulo y, cuando terminaron, la dejó entrar en casa y él llevó la camioneta a su garaje.

Cuando volvió, encontró a Rukia en la cocina regando una planta que parecía algo marchita.

-¿Se repondrá? -preguntó.

Rukia se volvió a mirarlo con un sobresalto.

-Creo que sí. No es una buena época para mover plantas. Se acostumbran a un lugar y a veces se alteran cuando les cambias las condiciones de vida.

Rukia se colocó detrás de ella y miró la planta.

-¿Quién es ésa? -preguntó.

-Sabrina. ¿No te acuerdas de ella?

-¿De la universidad?

Rukia asintió con la cabeza.

-Me la regalaste tú cuando te mecanografié un artículo para la revista de leyes. Es vieja, pero todavía está sana. Esta especie no es propensa a insectos o enfermedades y la he trasplantado unas cuantas veces.

-¿Y por qué la llamaste Sabrina?

-Por Audrey Hepburn y Humphrey Bogart.

-Ah, sí, esa película -retrocedió para reprimir el impulso de besarla en el cuello-. Supongo que debería enseñarte esto.

Rukia se volvió hacia él.

-De acuerdo.

Ichigo salió por la puerta y ella miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Y él aprovechó la gira para tocarla una y otra vez, colocar la mano en la parte baja de la espalda de ella o tomarla por el codo al guiarla de habitación en habitación. Kon lo seguía, ansioso por conocer a aquella visitante.

-Compré la casa por los techos altos - explicó Ichigo-. Y por los detalles arquitectónicos. Las escayolas del techo son originales y la chimenea de la sala también. Cuando compré la casa, estaban cubiertas por capas de pintura.

Rukia asintió.

-Es hermosa. Pero la decoración es muy moderna.

-Sí, me gustan las líneas limpias. Acero inoxidable, cristal y cuero.

-Muy masculino -murmuró ella.

-Te enseñaré tu dormitorio -le tomó la mano y tiró de ella escaleras arriba-. Ya has visto la cocina y la salita de atrás. Arriba hay tres dormitorios y un baño. El tercer piso es un espacio grande sin terminar. Todavía no sé lo que haré con él.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, señaló la habitación más pequeña.

-Esa la uso como despacho. Y ésta es mi habitación -abrió una puerta y Rukia vio una cama grande con una cómoda sencilla de estilo danés y un armario.

Ichigo cruzó el pasillo y abrió la puerta del cuarto de invitados.

-Y ésta es la tuya. No es gran cosa, pero seguro que tú tendrás objetos personales que la embellecerán.

Rukia entró en la estancia y miró a su alrededor.

-No creo que esto sea buena idea - dijo-. Lo siento, pero me parece que debería irme.

Ichigo la sujetó por los brazos para cortarle la huida.

-No tienes nada que temer de mí - musitó. Le puso los dedos debajo de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos-Te protegeré… lo juro.

-Lo sé -susurró ella con expresión dudosa.

-Dale una oportunidad a esto -él se inclinó con la mirada clavada en sus labios. Su instinto le decía que no debía, vio la aprensión y la duda que expresaban sus ojos y supo que había cometido un error-. Perdona –murmuró- Voy a subir tus cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Ichigo bajó corriendo las escaleras y entró en la cocina. Abrió el grifo del agua fría en el fregadero y se frotó el rostro con las manos mojadas. Lanzó una maldición, tomó un paño de cocina y se apoyó en el borde de la encimera con los ojos cerrados y la cara mojada.

Unos segundos más tarde, Kon entró en la cocina y se sentó al lado del fregadero.

-¿Qué te parece? -preguntó el hombre-. Lo sé, lo sé, es una chica. Pero es muy guapa, ¿no crees?

El perro echó la cabeza a un lado y levantó una oreja, como si aprobara a la nueva invitada.

Ichigo le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

-Ves ya te acostumbrarte a ella- alejó el paño en la encimera y volvió al vestíbulo, donde levantó tres cajas para llevarlas al dormitorio.

Encontró a Ichigo sentada en la cama con Pyon y Hanataró en las manos. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar y Ichigo dejó las cajas y se arrodilló ante ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Rukia forzó una sonrisa y movió la cabeza.

-Nada.

-Vamos, dime qué ocurre.

Ella miró a su alrededor.

-Esto no parece un hogar.

La mujer decidida y segura de sí había desaparecido, sustituida por la chica que había conocido en la universidad, la chica que lloraba al final de las películas románticas, la chica entregada. Si tan desgraciada se sentía con aquel acuerdo, ¿por qué había accedido? Ichigo tuvo la impresión de haberla obligado a hacer algo que no quería.

Se maldijo e intentó pensar en el modo de hacerla sonreír de nuevo.

-Tendrás que arreglar eso -dijo-. Compra cortinas, cuadros o lo que quieras. Puedo conseguirte una televisión de pantalla plana si quieres para que veas películas antiguas aquí.

Rukia sonrió, mientras pensaba ¨¡Perfecto!¨ y Ichigo respiró aliviado.

-Creo que cambiaré la decoración - declaró ella.

-Hazlo. Qué rayos, puedes pintar la casa de rosa si quieres -él se levantó y le tomó las manos-. ¿Qué te parece si termino de subir tus cosas y salimos a cenar?

-¿Preparar la cena no entra en mis deberes de esposa?

-Sí. Y uno de mis deberes de marido es invitarte a cenar fuera. Me temo que en la cocina sólo hay crema de cacahuete, pan, leche y cerveza. Y no espero que cocines con eso.

-Tengo hambre.

Ichigo sonrió y tiró de ella hacia la puerta. Sabía que la primera noche sería dura, pero él haría lo posible por que estuviera cómoda. La invitaría a cenar, calmaría sus miedos y procuraría contenerse y no besarla cada vez que la mirara.

**I&R**

En una cafetería se encontraban Ran y Soi-fong, hablando sobre el plan de su amiga

-Crees que Rukia, complete con éxito su plan –

-No lo sé, pero habrá que buscar lo que nos pidió-hablo Soi mientras tomaba un sorbo de café

-Sabes tengo miedo que le parta el corazón otra vez, no soportaría verla llorar por el-Dijo Ran con desgano

-Debemos confiar en ella… -

-Tienes razón, confiaremos en ella y si la apoyaremos en esto… y si Ichigo Kurosaki le hace daño… lo matare -

-Demo… si llegara a suceder, seremos su almudada donde ahogue su pena, y no te preocupes, yo te ayudare en hacerle pagar… si le causa algún daño—

-Lo haremos, espero que el plan _¨La Prometida Infernal¨ _sea todo un éxito

-Quiero saber que para que no pidió todo lo que en esta lista… para que necesitara esto-Le dijo Soi señalando la primera cosa dela lista

-Donde lo conseguiremos eso… los únicos que conozco los venden en un SexShop

-Pues habrá que buscarlo en ese lugar…

-Si así podre comprar algo para esta noche con Gin

-No quiero saber tu vida privada, así que ahórrate esas palabras…

-Que fría eres…

-Ni que te enteraras ahora querida…

* * *

**_/_**

**_/_**

**_/_**

**_/_**

**_Continuara…_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Legalmente Suya**_

La Adaptación de la novela, "Legally Mine" de Kate Hoffman hecha por Serenity1089 para el Sailor Moon, Pero ahora estoy realizando está Adaptación de la Adaptación para Bleach aunque algunas partes las he modificado espero que os guste. Pero antes que nada Bleach **NO** me pertenece y esto es IchiRuki

…I&R (Cambios de escena)

_Hola, gracias por sus comentarios y por apoyar al fic, así que espero que os guste este capítulo, pero como han pedido de ustedes nuestros personajes, también nos acompañan…_

Ding Dong (Sonido de timbre)

Gomenasia Ichigo-kun podrías atender la puerta por favor

Ichigo: Vale…- Ichigo-kun va abrir la puerta- ¡¿Que hacen aquí?!, Karin que demonios haces él ¬¬

Rukia: Ichigo quién son?

¿?: Capitán Hitsugaya para ti Kurosaki

¿?:Ichi-nii, solo hemos venido por que la autora nos ha invitado

Toshiro: ¬¬ No tienes que darle ese tipo de explicaciones

Karin: Es mi hermano Toshiro, no lo trates así

Rukia: Hola Karin, Capitán Hitsugaya, para que han venido

Karin: Como estas Rukia-nee-chan, solo vinimos porque por que la Rubia esta no a invitado a son sé que

Rukia: A qué bien

Karin: Bueno como están lectores, hemos venido aquí para leer sus comentarios junto con Toshiro

Creo no pueden escucharla Karin-chan, desde hace rato se están matando con la mirada

Karin: ¡ICHI-NII! ¡TOSHIRO! ¡PARAD DE UNA PUÑETRA VEZ!

Ichigo: Karin T-T

Toshiro: Karin 0-0

Esta niña me cae muy bien, es genial

Rukia: Si Karin es genial

Pero bueno empezamos de una vez el primero es de

Karin: Evanelly, y dice que ama el plan de Rukia-nee-chan y piensa que es lo que irán a comprar Soi-fong y Rangiku-san la ara reír mucho. Y que controles tus impulsos Ichi-nii y que sabemos que quieres comértela

Bueno gracias por tu comentario

Rukia: Si gracias Evanelly, veras que te vas a reír en este capitulo

Ichigo: acosta mía no es así Rukia ¬¬

Rukia: Tú lo has dicho n_n

Bien el siguiente es de Videl Kurosaki

Toshiro: Dice que le gusta el fic y que le continúes… ah y que Kuchiki-san es una malota.

Rukia: Soy una malota… pues si… gracias por tu comentario Videl y esperemos que te guste este capitulo

Vaya el otro es de Kotsuki Kurosaki

Ichigo: Kotsuki Kurosaki te pide que no seas mala conmigo. ¡Oíste eso Rukia!

Rukia: Mira descerebrado, lees mal, necesitas lentes, bien dice pero que primero debes pagar por hacerme sufrir y que me consiga a alguien para darte celos

Si yo también lo he pensado y pino lo mismo que ella…

Ichigo: ¡De eso nada!

¬¬ Porque Señor Kurosaki

Ichigo: Porque yo lo digo, ¬¬ tienes algo en contra

n_n No que va, yo solo decía, bien continuando el siguiente de:

Karin: Shiso elen haku, bien Ichi-nii ella dice que ¬¬ más te vale Ichigo no hacer sufrir más a Rukia-chan, a también que eres una zanahoria con patas

Ichigo: Pues, shiso elen haku, procurare no haberla sufrir y pero por que el apodo de zanahoria con patas suficiente he tenido con esta mocosa me diga, zanahoria podrida, zanahoria parlante y otras cosas mas

Yo no te digo eso

Ichigo: Claro que lo haces, la ves que perdiste una puesta de tu hermano, gritaste; estúpida zanahoria con patas porque no le dices que la amas.

Vaya grite eso?

Ichigo: Si

Bueno el otro pertenece a Tamayuki Terrorist

Rukia: Le gusta mucho mi plan, n_n muchas gracias… ha y pide que si el capitán de la 10 División, podría mandarle saludos

Toshiro: Vaya, dice que soy su favorito y me ama (0/0), y que muchas gracias

Que momo se ve sonrojado Hitsugaya-taicho, bueno este es el último y le pertenece a Katy Vip

Karin: opina que está buenísimo el fic y que Ichi-nii y Rukia-nee-chan en una casa y solos… es peligro, pues opino lo miso que ella, Ichi-nii es un pervertido le mira las piernas a Rukia-nee-chan el 90 % del tiempo

Ichigo: Eso no es cierto

Rukia: ¬¬ Así que me miras las piernas

Toshiro: Kuchiki-Taicho se entere…

Pues con la información que me dio Urahara-san, Ichigo-kun tiene un álbum de fotos de Rukia debajo de su colchón

Rukia: Con un álbum de fotos Ichigo, ya sabía yo que no podrías resistirte a mis encantos

Karin: Vaya Ichi-nii eres un pervertido

Ichigo: Para ya esa maldita voz Rukia!… Urahara! me estas escuchando juro que te mato maldito sombrerero loco y chismoso

Bueno gracias por sus comentarios, mientras Ichigo-kun está echando planeando como matar a Urahara-san, empezaremos es fic espero que os guste y si alguien quiere que alguno de nuestros personajes les mande algún saludo o besos, o ustedes quieren mandarles algo, como Chappys, pasteles de chocolates, sandias, cualquier cosa es bien recibida pero díganlo en sus reviews.

Ahora si ¡A LEER!

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando Rukia y Ichigo subieron los escalones delanteros, la casa estaba a oscuras. Ichigo abrió la puerta, entró y desactivó la alarma. Kon esperaba, sentado con paciencia cerca de allí. Miró a Rukia con expresión alerta y ella dio un rodeo para evitarlo.

No sabía si podía fiarse de él. No había convivido nunca con animales y no las tenía todas consigo.

Ichigo la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo, que colgó en el armario empotrado del vestíbulo.

-Olvidaba darte esto -dijo.

Rukia levantó la vista y tomó vacilante la llave que él le ofrecía.

-¿Para qué es?

-La de la puerta. O mejor dicho, abre todas las puertas.

-Ah, bien -se metió la llave al bolsillo.

Había pensado que la convivencia con él sería difícil y se había preparado mentalmente para un periodo de adaptación. Pero le había sorprendido la facilidad con la que parecían haber reencontrado una pauta familiar, con ella escuchando con atención las cosas que él le contaba y Ichigo logrando que se sintiera la mujer más fascinante del mundo. No era difícil entender por qué se había enamorado de él tantos años atrás y por qué le había costado tanto olvidarlo.

-Y la clave de seguridad es 2-2-3-3 - añadió él-. Cuando vayas a entrar o a salir, pulsas esos números y luego la tecla de instalación.

-Bien -murmuró ella. Se acercó a mirar el teclado de la alarma.

Ichigo pasó la mano por encima de su hombro para señalar la tecla indicada y su brazo rozó el cuerpo de ella, y envió una corriente eléctrica a través de sus miembros. Rukia contuvo el aliento y procuró calmar su pulso, pero fue inútil. La proximidad de él bastaba para poner a prueba su determinación. Ansiaba sentir sus manos en la piel, el calor de su hombro contra el de ella o el cosquilleo suave de su aliento en el pelo.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

-Ha sido un día largo -susurró.

-Debes de estar cansada -musitó él al oído.

Rukia se volvió despacio, pero él no se apartó, sino que la retuvo entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Ella clavó la mirada en su pecho, temerosa de levantarla, temerosa de ver deseo en los ojos de él y no saber qué hacer.

Ichigo seguramente asumiría que sería fácil seducirla. Y Serena se apartó de él con una maldición silenciosa. No podía sucumbir. Aquello era un arreglo temporal y, cuando se marchara de allí unos meses después, no podía hacerlo enamorada.

-Me voy a la cama.

-Nos veremos por la mañana -susurró él-. ¿Necesitas algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, estoy bien. Gracias por la cena.

-Ha sido divertido -repuso Ichigo -. Había olvidado lo fácil que es hablar contigo.

Rukia se ruborizó y se dirigió a las escaleras. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con rapidez y se apoyó en ella. Miró su reloj y le sorprendió ver que era casi medianoche. Tanto Soi, Ran y ella tenían que estar en un trabajo al amanecer. Aunque pudiera dormirse en el acto, tendría sólo cinco horas de sueño. Y no creía que le fuera a resultar fácil dormirse.

Se desnudó, se puso la bata y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Pyon? -preguntó a la conejita que había colocado al lado de la cama-. Quizá deberíamos ir a vivir con mis padres. El desplazamiento sería más fácil que esto.

Se dejó caer en la cama con un suspiro y miró al techo. Un rato después, se acercó a la puerta de puntillas y la abrió con cuidado. Escuchó conteniendo el aliento, pero los únicos ruidos que se oían eran fuera de la casa... el tráfico, una sirena, el ronroneo de la ciudad.

Ichigo había dejado encendida la luz del baño y ella echó a andar por el pasillo.

Una ducha caliente la ayudaría a dormir. O quizá un baño de burbujas. Pero para llegar al cuarto de baño tenía que pasar por delante de la habitación de Ichigo. Al ver que la puerta estaba entornada, vaciló, pero la curiosidad pudo más que los nervios y alargó el cuello para mirar dentro.

La luz del pasillo apenas iluminaba su cuerpo. Estaba tumbado en la cama con un brazo sobre la cabeza y el otro colgando a un lado. Tenía el pecho desnudo y la sábana, enrollada alrededor de la cintura, dejaba una pierna al descubierto. Rukia sabía que estaba desnudo, y también que mirarlo no le hacía ningún bien.

_¡Pero era tan hermoso y tan sexy!_ Se preguntó qué sucedería si entraba en su habitación, se quitaba la bata y se metía en la cama con él. ¿Su presencia lo sobresaltaría o la aceptaría como algo inevitable?

Tal vez debería cambiar sus planes. Podía pasar los tres próximos meses en la cama con Ichigo y disfrutar de todos los placeres de la carne. Podía decir que era parte de sus deberes de prometida y futura esposa. El supermercado, sexo apasionado y orgasmos espectaculares.

Tragó saliva con fuerza y se apartó de la puerta. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Esa noche no iba a ser fácil dormir.

**I&R**

-¿Qué olor es ése? Huele a podrido.-Dijo Soi tapándose nariz

-Es la cena -repuso Rukia. Se volvió a sonreír a Ran y Soi, que la seguían al interior de la cocina de Ichigo. Kon trotaba detrás de ellas y enseguida ocupó su lugar delante del frigorífico.

-Hígado con cebollas. Es parte de mi plan diabólico para invalidar ese estúpido contrato -se paró delante de la vitrocerámica y levantó la tapa de la sartén-. Delicioso.

-¿Tu primera cena con Ichigo y le das eso? -Ran arrugó la nariz.

-Es hora de distinguir a los hombres de los muchachos, a los maridos de los mentirosos. Si de verdad quiere casarse conmigo, se comerá esto con una sonrisa. Si no lo hace, acabaré logrando romper ese contrato.

-¿Y si de verdad quiere casarse contigo? ¿Y si se come el hígado y pide repetir?- Cuestiono Soi aun con la mano en su nariz

-No lo hará. Lo conozco y no es de los que se casan -Rukia tapó de nuevo la sartén-. ¿Han encontrado todo lo que les pedí?

-¿Sabes en cuántos sitios hemos tenido que preguntar?, hemos recorrido la ciudad entera para conseguir todo esto– Dijo Soi mientras levanta do una bolsa

Ran mostró otra bolsa que llevaba mucho más grande

-¡El delantal!… Qué bueno que encontraron uno –Rukia sonrió mientras miraba a sus amigas

-Ya no venden delantales. He tenido a asaltar a una Maid –Dijo Ran sacando un delantal a blanco de la bolsa y se lo tendió.

-Oh, tiene un volante. Es perfecto - dijo Rukia, que se lo ató a la cintura.

-Te pareces a June Cleaver -murmuró Soi-. Sólo te faltan las perlas.

-Tengo perlas, pero...

-¿No crees que llevas esto demasiado lejos? -preguntó Ran-. Es evidente que te gusta ese hombre y parece que tú le gustas a él. ¿Por qué no olvidas tus planes y ves qué ocurre?

-No puedo -aunque resultaba tentador, Rukia sabía muy bien el poder que tenía Ichigo sobre ella. Si admitía sentirse atraída por él, estaría perdida. Se enamoraría sin remedio y él se mostraría encantador, atento y maravilloso... hasta que apareciera una mujer más interesante y más hermosa.

Se apoyó en la encimera y respiró hondo.

-¿No comprendes lo que ocurre? Cree que soy la misma Rukia Kuchiki, inocente, tímida y tonta de antes, la chica que se volvía loca por estar con él. Y eso no está mal, porque si me subestima, entonces llevo ventaja.

-Pero tú lo deseas todavía, ¿no?

Rukia suspiró con frustración.

-No. No digas tonterías. Es...

-Lo deseas todavía -dijo Soi

-No puedo desearlo. Si ocurre algo, me hará sufrir. Me querrá una temporada, me tratará como si fuera la mujer más interesante y hermosa del mundo y un buen día se dará cuenta de que no lo soy y se marchará.

-A menos que quiera casarse contigo.

-No quiere -explicó Rukia. Se dio la vuelta, no quería que sus amigas vieran la expresión de dolor de sus ojos, tomó un cuchillo y empezó a cortar pepino para la ensalada-. Quiere hacerse con el negocio familiar, su padre quiere verlo casado y él cree que, si puede demostrarle que está pensando en serio en comprometerse, su padre le dará lo que quiere. Pero les apuesto lo que quieran a que, a la primera señal de problemas, retrocederá. Sólo tengo que mostrarme dependiente o gruñona y decidirá que casarse conmigo sería más una condena de cárcel, que una historia de amor de por vida.

-Pero tú no eres así -protestó Ran- Eres lista y divertida y cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tenerte por esposa.

-¿Y qué me dices de Ishida y Ulquiorra? He salido un montón de veces con ellos y nunca hemos pasado del beso en la mejilla.

-Ishida es gay -insistió Ran.

-Y Ulquiorra, te ve como una amiga- añadió Soi

Rukia lanzó un gemido y enterró el rostro en las manos.

-Sí lo sé, Ishida es gay ¿verdad? Yo esperaba que fuera simplemente muy sensible o tímido con las mujeres. No dejaba de decirme que quería un hombre que no pensara siempre en el sexo, pero él no piensa nunca... por lo menos conmigo.

-Sí que lo es -sonrió Ran -¿Qué vas a hacer con Ulquiorra?

-No creo que necesite hacer nada. Me ve como a una amiga. De sexo nada de nada

-. ¿Y qué hay de Kurosaki?-Dijo Soi

-Oh, él no es gay, ni nada por el estilo, estoy segura de que piensa en el sexo a todas horas. No sé si puede mirar a una mujer y no pensar en sexo. Excepto quizá cuando me mira a mí.

Soi se sentó en uno de los taburetes que había ante el mostrador de granito.

-¿Y qué sientes tú cuando lo miras a él?

-Cuando sonríe, siento cosquillas en el estómago. Y anoche me contó un chiste tonto y de pronto no podía respirar. Y luego lo vi desnudo en la cama y...

-¿Qué? –gritó Ran, pero Soi solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Anoche me levanté y... me asomé a su habitación. Estaba durmiendo en la cama y creo que estaba desnudo.

-¿Estaba desnudo o no lo estaba?-Dijo Soi

-Lo estaba de cintura para arriba y del muslo para abajo. No sé lo que había debajo de la sábana.

-Pero querías averiguarlo, ¿verdad?-Hablo Soi mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa lujuriosa

-¡No! –Rukia, roja como un tomate para luego soltar una risita nerviosa-. No. La única vez que me besó casi me desmayé. Si lo viera desnudo, seguro que me daría un ataque.

-Hace seis años de ese beso -murmuró Ran-. ¿No crees que es hora de revivir la experiencia? ¿Por qué recrear un recuerdo viejo cuando puedes tenerlo de verdad?

-No puedo besarlo.

Soi apoyó la barbilla en la mano.

-¿Por qué? Dale un beso en los labios y espera a ver qué hace él. Si todo esto es pura actuación, no te devolverá el beso.

- Y si no lo es, tendremos algo nuevo y emocionante de lo que hablar.-Dijo Ran acomodándose a en el otro costado de Rukia

Rukia se limpió las manos en el delantal.

-No creo que ni June Cleaver, ni mi madre aprobaran un comportamiento tan directo.

Soi levantó los ojos al techo.

-Me rindo. No voy a intentar comprender esta relación de locos que tienes con Kurosaki, Pero quiero que sepas que, si esto te sale bien, seremos las personas más felices del mundo.-

-Y si no, te prestaremos nuestros hombros para llorar –Ran se levantó y tomó las llaves de la camioneta-. Pero ahora tengo que ir a recoger esas luces de camino a casa. ¿Cómo vas a ir a trabajar mañana?

-Si se llevan la camioneta, tendrán que recogerme. Vengan temprano para que pueda...

-¿Evitar compartir el baño con Ichigo?

-No, para que podamos pasar por la oficina antes de ir al trabajo.

-No podrás evitarlo eternamente.-Soi mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro

-Estoy decidida a hacerlo siempre que pueda, sobre todo cuando tengo la cara hinchada de sueño y el pelo revuelto. Tengo mi orgullo, ¿sabes?

Ran enarcó las cejas.

-Yo diría que te interesaría estar tan fea como sea posible. ¿No quieres espantarlo?-cuando Ran dijo eso Soi no pudo evitar sonreír

-Vayan a buscar las luces -dijo Rukia, sabedora de que, si seguía hablando con ellas, acabaría por confesar la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, que eran más intensos de lo que quería admitir.

Volvió al hígado que seguía en el fuego. Cuando levantó la tapa, el olor se extendió de nuevo por la estancia y sintió náuseas. Odiaba el hígado, pero valdría la pena sacrificarse con tal de ver la cara de Ichigo cuando empezara a cortarlo.

Sintió un empujoncito en la pierna y miró a Kon, que se había sentado al lado de la vitro-cerámica.

-¿Quieres probarlo?

El animal movió la cola y ladró con suavidad. Rukia sacó un trozo pequeño de la sartén y lo colocó en un plato en el suelo. El perro lo olió y la miró como si lo hubiera insultado. Se alejó para instalarse delante de la puerta.

-Bueno, si el perro no lo come, supongo que ya está hecho.-hablo mientras botaba, para luego sacar un trozo de filete asado- Lo siento Kon, este si es tu palto, filete a medio punto, espero que te guste

-Au-el perro en peso a devorar lo puesto en su palto

-Sabes Kon, meda pena, hasta tu comerás mejor que él –

-Au… -ladro como si con eso reconfortara

**I&R**

Ichigo abrió la puerta de atrás y se quitó el abrigo al tiempo que entraba. Se oía música suave y Kon corrió a su encuentro y frotó el hocico en la mano de su amo, que se inclinó a acariciarlo detrás de las orejas.

-Hola, viejo. ¿Qué has hecho todo el día?

Se enderezó y vio a Rukia en la cocina. Le bastó con verla para olvidar todos los problemas del día. Tenía una velada entera por delante y comprendió de pronto una de las mayores ventajas del matrimonio: un lugar cómodo y feliz al que acudir al final del día.

-Conejita, estoy en casa -gritó.

Rukia dio un salto de sorpresa y giró hacia él. Se llevó una mano al corazón.

-Me has asustado.

Ichigo dejó el abrigo en el respaldo del sofá de la sala y se acercó a ella. Estaba muy guapa. Llevaba una falda corta negra y una blusa blanca que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus pechos y su cintura. Resistió el impulso de abrazarla, quitarle el estúpido delantal y besarla con fuerza.

-Has hecho la cena -olfateó el aire-. ¿A qué huele?

-A hígado con cebollas.

Ichigo reprimió un respingo y forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Hígado con cebolla? ¿Vamos a cenar hígado?

Rukia asintió con entusiasmo.

-Sí. Ahora que estoy aquí para cuidar de ti, me encargaré de que comas como es debido. Se acabó la cerveza con una bolsa de patatas fritas. Y el helado tiene demasiada grasa y colesterol. Y las pizzas congeladas están llenas de sal. Ya tienes treinta años y debes empezar a cuidarte la presión arterial -tomó dos platos y unos cubiertos y entró en el comedor.

-Haces que me sienta viejo -dijo él, que se apoyó en la encimera.

-Eres viejo -Rukia volvió a la cocina-. Vas a ser un hombre casado y ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando te casas.

Ichigo no estaba seguro de querer oír lo que ocurría cuando un hombre se casaba. Y menos si tenía que ver con comer entrañas.

-¿Y qué ocurre? -preguntó.

-Los michelines. Personalmente no me molestan, pero no pienso tolerar barriga- Ichigo se tocó el estómago.

-Voy al gimnasio.

-Claro que sí, pero ahora que estamos juntos, no vas a tener tiempo para el gimnasio.

-¿No?

-No -ella movió la cabeza-. Las parejas tienen que pasar tiempo juntas. Tenemos que trabajar en nuestra relación, aprender a conocernos mutuamente como nadie más nos conoce. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué?

-De nuestra relación. Tenemos que crecer como pareja. Dicen que el matrimonio son dos personas que se hacen una. Y si vamos a ser uno, tenemos que empezar a pensar como uno. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

_Curioso_.

El día anterior Rukia parecía a punto de salir corriendo y ahora hablaba como si el matrimonio fuera inevitable. Aquello tenía que formar parte de algún juego. Ichigo sintió una punzada de miedo. O quizá se había entusiasmado con la idea de casarse.

-Supongo que sí -repuso.

La joven levantó la sartén, tomó un paño de cocina y se dirigió al comedor.

-La cena está servida.

Ichigo la siguió de mala gana. Cuando se sentó, ella había sacado ya la silla de la mesa y había servido un buen trozo de hígado en su plato.

-¿Qué te parece la cena? -Rukia le pasó una cacerola-. Tenemos remolacha hervida y hay ensalada aliñada con zumo de limón y de postre galletas integrales.

Rukia miró el plato de ella y vio que sólo se había servido lechuga y remolacha.

-¿Tú no vas a comer hígado? -preguntó.

-No, sólo tomaré verdura. Yo también tengo que cuidar mi figura. Luego es difícil perder los kilos que ganas en el embarazo.

Ichigo se atragantó con el trozo de hígado que comía en ese momento. Bebió agua para pasarlo. ¡_¿Embarazo?! ¡Caray! _Ella sabía muy bien qué teclas pulsar, pero no iba a permitir que lo viera sufrir.

-Tienes un cuerpo perfecto –declaró, vio que se ruborizaba.

Cuando al fin consiguió tragar el hígado, comprendió por qué se consideraba una comida sana. Después de un mordisco, no apetecía comer nada más. Nunca había probado nada tan asqueroso, pero sabía que Rukia se había esforzado mucho para que su primera cena fuera especial. _¿O quizá no?_

La botella de vino le ayudó bastante a pasar la comida, y cuando terminó el hígado, sentía ya los efectos del vino. Se recostó en la silla y se frotó el estómago.

-Muy bueno -dijo-. Muy nutritivo. Ya me siento mejor con todo ese hierro. Me siento como Shinigami. Creo que puedo saltar edificios altos, matar a monstruos de un... bueno, tú ya me entiendes.

-Queda más.

Ichigo movió la cabeza.

-No. Guárdalo y me lo llevaré mañana para comer.

-Si tanto te gusta, podemos hacer noches de hígado.

Ichigo tomó un trago de vino.

-¿Noches de hígado?

-Sí. A veces los matrimonios comen ciertas cosas en ciertas noches. El viernes es noche de pizza, el jueves de ensalada, el domingo de sándwiches. Podemos hacer los lunes noche de hígado.

-¿Tenemos que decidirlo ya? -preguntó él-. Porque me gustaría probar más delicias culinarias tuyas antes de centrarnos en una. Y por cierto, yo cocino bien. Creo que algunas parejas se reparten los días de cocinar.

-¡Oh, no! Creo que cocinar es mi deber -insistió ella con un entusiasmo sospechoso.

Ichigo no sabía mucho de matrimonios, pero sabía que cualquier esposa que trabajara fuera aceptaría encantada la posibilidad de compartir el trabajo del hogar. O se burlaba de él o había admitido a una loca en su casa. Y Ichigo estaba seguro de que Rukia tenía motivos ocultos para actuar como una esposa entusiasta, sólo le faltaba saber cuáles eran.

Extendió el brazo a través de la mesa y le tomó la mano.

-Me gustaría mucho ayudar -dijo.

Rukia se levantó con rapidez y soltó la mano.

-Tengo que recoger.

-Te ayudaré.

-¡No! -se detuvo un momento-. Lo haré yo. Tú termina el postre.

Se llevó los platos con rapidez. Ichigo tenía que admitir que le había gustado mirarla a través de la mesa. Solía comer en el mostrador de la cocina, normalmente algo ya preparado pasado por el microondas. Y era agradable tenerla en la casa y oírla moverse por la cocina.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude? -preguntó.

-No, estoy bien.

-Tengo que decirte que...

Un grito resonó por la casa antes de que tuviera ocasión de advertirle del peligro del triturador de basura. Ichigo corrió a la cocina y vio a Rukia de pie ante el fregadero con la cara y la blusa manchadas de papilla marrón.

-¡Ha explotado! -gimió ella con el hígado líquido escurriéndose por sus manos y su nariz.

Ichigo reprimió una carcajada y tomó un paño de cocina.

-Olvidé avisarte -dijo. La volvió hacia sí y le limpió las mejillas con gentileza-. Cuando lo conectas, sale volando esa cosa de goma. Hay que sujetarla.

-¡Qué asco! -exclamó ella, sacudiéndose el hígado de las manos.

-No seas tan niña -se burló Ichigo-. Acabamos de comernos ese asco.

-Mi blusa está destrozada.

-Te compraré otra -Ichigo le pasó el paño por el pelo y no pudo aguantar más la risa-. Esto huele tan mal como sabe.

Rukia lo miró sorprendida.

-Yo creía que te gustaba.

Ichigo miró sus hermosos rasgos. Había cambiado mucho con los años, pero a veces veía todavía a la chica que había sido.

Le pasó el paño por los labios y a continuación, sin pensarlo, bajó la cabeza y recorrió el mismo camino con la boca; su intención había sido parar allí, limitar la caricia a una muestra de afecto, pero el besó lanzó una oleada de calor por todo su cuerpo y Rukia lanzó un gemido, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y volvió a besarla.

Esperó a que ella respondiera, a que se abriera a él, le diera alguna señal de lo que sentía; ella le echó los brazos al cuello y se apretó contra él y Ichigo supo que besarla no había sido un error.

Le recorrió los labios con la lengua, incitándola a rendirse, aprovechando la ocasión para explorar el calor más allá de sus labios. De la garganta de ella salió un suspiro y él le puso una mano en el pelo y la obligó a responder a su lengua con la de ella.

Había besado a muchas mujeres, pero no podía recordar una sensación como aquélla. Quería poseerla completamente, apartar todo lo que había entre ellos excepto la realidad del deseo. Le dio la vuelta y apoyó su espalda en el frigorífico para apretar su cuerpo al de ella hasta que no pudieran saber dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. Y aunque su mente hervía de sensaciones y su cuerpo, de pasión, Ichigo sabía que por el momento no iría más allá de ese beso, que esa comunicación silenciosa donde parecía contarse sus pensamientos más secretos terminaría en unos segundos más.

Las manos de ella empezaron a desabrocharle la camisa y él lanzó un gemido y entrelazó los dedos de ella con los suyos. Si empezaban con la ropa, no sabía si podría parar, así que le abrazó la cintura y sujetó las manos de ella a su espalda.

Siempre se había lanzado de cabeza a una seducción, ansioso por buscar satisfacción inmediata. Tal vez ése había sido siempre su problema, centrarse en los placeres físicos y nada más. Con Rukia quería más y por primera vez en su vida creía que podía encontrarlo.

Por el momento, bastaba con el beso, que era un anticipo de lo que podían compartir en el futuro. Se apartó y la miró, atónito por la increíble belleza de su rostro. Rukia tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios húmedos y ligeramente hinchados.

-¿Por qué no me dejas limpiar la cocina mientras terminas de recoger? -murmuró él con un último beso suave.

Ella abrió los ojos y parpadeó.

-Siento esta suciedad -dijo.

Ichigo le acarició la mejilla y sonrió.

-No es problema. Estás muy hermosa con hígado en el pelo.

Ella sonrió y salió de la cocina. Ichigo respiró hondo y se apoyó en la encimera. Rukia se había escondido toda la noche detrás de aquella fachada extraña de la compañera perfecta y luego había pasado en un instante de esposa a amante ansiosa. Cuando estaba con ella, tenía la sensación de aventurarse en territorio desconocido. No se parecía a ninguna mujer de las que había conocido.

Movió la cabeza y empezó a limpiar la papilla marrón de la encimera y del suelo. La vida prometía ser mucho más interesante con ella en la casa.

**I&R**

Estaba feliz, aunque tenía e mal sabor de boca de la cena de ayer, pero eso no quitaba la estúpida sonrisa de su rostro, cada de un de ustedes se preguntaran el por qué pues era muy sesillo, haba soñado inocentemente con Rukia, si pero su sueño era todo menos inocente, pero una golpeteo lo había sacado de pensamientos recordando lo esplendoroso de su sueño, pero ahora era de trabajar

-Adelante – en el que una figura de un peli rojo-Que te rae por aquí cabeza de piña–

-Mira quién habla zanahoria parlante –Renji era unos de sus mejores amigos lo conocía desde la universidad, mientras él estudiaba Leyes, Renji había entrado a Arquitectura, pero Renji a diferencia del después de dos años se había casado con Tatsuki Arisawa, su novia de la universidad, se convirtió en vicepresidente en la división 6 del Gotei, con los cuales había hecho varios negocios

-A qué has venido Renji–

-Pasaba a dejar unos planos y vine a saludarte–

-Bien no me puede ir mejor –

-Si?, Entonces porque esa sonrisa? –

-No sé de qué hablas –

-Sí, la última vez que vi esa sonrisa fue cuando me dijiste… que habías besado a tu vecina hace casi seis años –

-… –Ichigo no sabía que responder a su amigo

- Rukia… si hacía era como se llamaba-puso su mano en el mentón–Recuerdo la cara de idiota que tenías y es idéntica a la de ahora

-La conoces –

-Sí, fue cuando comiste una de la comidas de una de tus ligues y te enfermaste, por unos minutos hablaste incoherencias y te llevamos a su departamento… ella nos invitó unas galletas y vaso de leche a todos y luego nos dio de cenar –mientras cruzaba los brazos y dijo-Debo admitir que fueron las galletas y el vaso de leche más deliciosos de mi vida y ni hablar de la cena era digna de reyes

-Todos? –Que él recordara jamás les había presentado a Rukia

-A si te lleve junto con Shinji, Chad, Urahara, Ikkaku, Yumichika y Hisagi

-…-No salía del asombro todos sus amigos, la habían conocido y decían que cocinaba delicioso _¨Entonces por que Rukia le había preparado esa cena ayer¨_

-La verdad que cocinaba delicioso? –Pregunto inseguro

-Es que ya no acuerdas tu solo comías fideos pre-cocidos y cerveza, o perdona tú sigues comiendo eso –

-Oh Por Dios! –exclamo

-Y que vino eso –Pregunto extrañado el peli rojo

-Rukia lo tenía todo planeado –dijo si mas

-Qué? –pregunto su amigo,

-… –quiso abofetearse a sí mismo, haba hablado más de la cuenta

-Ichigo, responde–

-…–

-Cabeza de zanahoria podrida responde! –

-Que! piña parlante! –

-Dime porque eso ¨ _Rukia lo tenía todo planeado_ ¨ –

-Si te cuento, prometes no armar un escándalo –

-Es bien habla –

**I&R**

La paz reinaba hermosa mansión Kuchiki se caracterizaba por la grandiosa y lo majestuosa que era, los magníficos de sus jardines y el valle de sakuras que la rodeaba. En el despacho de dicha mansión estaba ocupada por una pareja de esposos de 41 años, hasta que una la hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules, hablo.

-Querido me preocupa demasiada Rukia, ya va a cumplir 24 años y sigue soltera–hablo Hisana Kuchiki su esposa

-Aún es muy joven para casarse –Dijo Byakuya Kuchiki, 28vo líder del clan Kuchiki, y presidente de la 6 División del Gotei, ama a su esposa pero su hija aún era una niña para el

-Querido, nosotros nos casamos a los 18 y mi pequeña nació nueve meses más tarde –Relatando lo temprano de su boda, y que entendiera que su hija ya no es una niña.

-Bien si tanto te preocupa llámala por teléfono –dijo no muy convencido, ya que su hija Rukia, era la viva imagen de su esposa, con los ojos distinto color, pero tenía todo el temple Kuchiki en coloque refería a su carácter, ella siempre seria su mayor orgullo.

-A es una magnífica idea, pero lo are mañana ya se me hizo tarde para tomar el té con Ran Tao –Dijo entusiasmada, su hija era hermosa como ella pero había heredado el genio de su esposo , estaba con vencida que ella y el hijo de Ryuken Ishida harían una pareja magnifica

-Bien –dijo al verla marchar

**I&R**

-¡QUE! ¡HICISTE QUE! –Dio un grito exasperado Abarai Renji

-Te dije que no te alteraras –

-¡Como no quieres que me altere! ¡Sí que eres un bastardo imbécil e infeliz!–volvió a gritarle

-Si pero… –fue interrumpido por su amigo

-Pero nada Ichigo, no puedes jugar con alguien así, tú ya no eres un niño, no debería asombrarte que ella haya preparado esa cena –

-Nani? –

-Nada de ¨_ ¿Nani?_¨, es obvio que quiere que desistas de tu estúpido contrato –le dijo lo más calmado posible, tratando de clamar su enojo

-Lo que quieres decir, que por ese motivo me dio de comer hígado con cebollas –dijo confundido

-¡Te dio a comer hígado con cebollas! Jajajajajajajajajjajajaja –exploto de risa

-Eso no tiene nada de gracioso –a nuestro Ichigo no le hizo gracia, ser la burla de su amigo

-Claro que lo tiene, pero dime que sientes por Rukia –Pregunto Renji, pues a había conocido Rukia, le había resultado encantadora, pues era la mujer que cualquier hombre con inteligencia podría desear y creyó haberse enamorado de ella en su juventud, pero ella le dijo que lo quería como amigo, así que poco a poco ese supuesto amor se había transformado en cariño, pero en un cariño de hermanos, le tenía cariño, así que si Kurosaki Ichigo, por muy su amigo fuese, si solo tenía planeado destrózale el corazón, antes que eso ocurriera, él, le destrozaría cada uno de sus huesos.

-Yo… Yo, no sé cómo me siento es decir, la quiero… pero la quiero de una manera distinta, no sé cómo definirlo, nunca me había sentido así por nadie–Ichigo trato de explicar lo que ese sentimiento que su corazón siempre albergo para su conejita

-Vaya, entonces quiérela, cuídala y procurara no meter la pata –hablo Renji en tono serio

-Pero… ¿Cómo? –Dijo en un murmuro

-Toma nota imbécil, al parecer su plan es darte de comer asquerosidades, para que desistas de ella, así que la elogiaras por lo delicioso de su comida, aunque sea la comida más horrible que tu paladar haya probado, entiendes, controlaras tu lengua para que ningún comentario estúpido salga de tu bocota –

-Bien lo are –

Dicho esto Renji se retiró de la oficina de Ichigo ¨_Ay, Ichigo es preferible enfrentarse a muchos monstruos, que a la venganza de una mujer¨_ pensó antes de irse-Espero que tengas suerte Ichigo –

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 4

Rukia: Oi Ichigo

Ichigo: Que pasa Rukia

Rukia: Sabes donde se metió la autora

Ichigo: Fue abrir la puerta

Hola Chicos ¿como estáis?, miren quien nos visitar

¿?: Como han estado Ichigo-kun, Rukia-chan, Capitán-Hitsugaya, Karin-chan y a hola a todos los lectores y lectoras

Ichigo: ¡Maldito sombrerero! ¡Qué mierda dijiste sobre el álbum de fotos!

Urahara: Pero si yo solo le dije la verdad

Ichigo: ¡Quien te manada a decir lo que hago o no!

Urahara: También vine a que me pagues por las últimas fotos, son 20.000 yenes

Ichigo: Porque tan caras!

Urahara: Son de edición limitada, a diferencia de ti, Renji las cancela puntualmente

Ichigo: ¡¿Cómo Que Renji?! ¡¿Le vendes fotos de la enana a esa piña?!

_¡Pero bueno! ¡Esto no es un lugar de cobrar deudas! ¡Ni para que anden armado tanto jaleo! ¡Ya tendréis tiempo para ello! es hora de empezar con los agradecimientos a los comentarios de nuestro queridos lectores _

_Karin: La autora tiene razón ya arreglaran eso es mejor empezar_

_Toshiro: mientras más rápido empecemos más rápido terminaremos quiero un helado_

_Rukia: Tiene razón esta calor esta insoportable_

_Gracias Karin-chan, Toshiro-kun, Rukia-chan, bien el primero es de andyantopia_

_Rukia: Dice que le encanta tu adaptación, gracias por tu comentario y esperemos que este capítulo te guste, así leer otro de tus reviews sobre el fic _

_Bien el siguiente pertenece a _

_Ichigo: Le pertenece a Momo03 le desea suerte con la comida a Rukia… ¡¿Qué?! Noooo!, no seáis mala Momo03, no quiero probar en mi vida otra asquerosidad como la del anterior capitulo_

_Rukia: Pero sino fue para tanto n_n _

_Ichigo: me enferme y no salí del baño durante dos días ¬¬_

_Rukia: (¬¬) Ichigo ay información que es mejor no mencionarla._

_Ichigo: Pero si tú fuiste la culpable de todo (¬¬)_

_Rukia: No fue culpa mía, sino de la autora_

_T-T Yo solo quise que todo fuera más real posible, no lo hice con mala intención T-T [Mentira] _

_Rukia: bueno, Momo03 también dice que le encanta tu historia y que lo actualices pronto, también que dejara un comentario más largo en este capítulo. Gracias por tu comentario. n_n_

_El próximo es de gzn_

_Rukia: Dice Sigue adelante con el fic, GO!, Que bueno tener un comentario tuyo gracias por _

_Gracias gzn GO! GO!, n_n bien el siguiente es de_

_Ichigo: Electric Goddes 12, Dice que casi se parte de risa con el hígado… T-T Porque todos se divierten a costa mía, sois crueles T-T empezando por ti autora_

_No nos divertimos a costa tuya [Mentira] sino que eres una persona muy divertida, bien el siguiente es de _

_Rukia: Elenitachan, dice que ama el fic, y que espera que Ichigo page por todas las que me ha hecho sufrir, oíste eso Ichigo tienes_

_Ichigo: Ahora eres tú la que necesitas lentes, mira bien dice; que admitas de una vezk que estas perdidamente enamorada de mi :D_

_Rukia: Eso cuando las vacas vuelen Ichigo_

-Noticias de último momento, un grupo Ingenieros de la Universidad de Tokio a realizaron unas pruébalas de hélices del antiguo y renombrado Leonardo Da Vinchi, y los animales de esta prueba fueron utilizados entre ellos Vacas y Toros. Gracias a esto ahora Las Vacas Pueden Volar-

_Ichigo: Rukia ahora que tienes admitir?_

_Rukia: Que yo sepa nada_

_Ichigo: Segura?_

_Rukia: Si_

_Ichigo: No olvidaste algo? Estas completamente segura?_

_Rukia: Si (¬¬), Mejor vamos a con el siguiente _

_n_n Bueno este pertenece a Yukary-chan_

_Karin: Vaya dice que Ichi-nii, se dio cuenta de todo gracias a Renji-kun… eso es pura verdad es que tenemos que entender que Ichi-nii es lento de mente_

_Toshiro: Se dice ¨Lento de pensamiento¨_

_Karin: No en este caso es de mente lenta, porque si tuviera más neuronas, ya se hubiera declarado a Rukia-nee-chan_

_Toshiro: Eso sí puedo asegurar_

_Ichigo: Que dijeron!_

_Toshiro: Solo la verdad o tienes algo en contra (¬¬)_

_Ichigo: Si!_

_El siguiente es de una fiel lectora __Kotsuki Kurosaki_

_Rukia: Felicita a Ichigo y apoya a Karin-chan y Hitsugaya-Taicho, En lo lento pero seguro _

_Ichigo: Y otra vez con lento!_

_Todos: SI!_

_Bien el otro es de otra fiel lectora Videl Kurosaki_

_Toshiro: Bien dice está feliz y Kuchiki-san sigua siendo una malota_

_Rukia: Vaya, are mi mejor esfuerzo!_

_Este pertenece a _

_Ichigo: mari. 20,ortiz le gusta el fic y que lo revises tus horres ortográficos (¬¬)_

_Demo… si yo me esfuerzo en revisarlosT-T_

_Rukia: No digas eso Ichigo, solo dice una revisada con los nombres de los personajes (¬¬)_

_Este pertenece a _

_Karin: Guest es decir anónimo; Dice que debes seguir con el fic _

_Muchas gracias Guest, bien el penúltimo es de _

_Urahara: Este le pertenece Yoo, dice que no entiende como no tienes más reviews, ya que a él le desde el inicio le encanto_

_Muchas Gracias Yoo, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado como los otros, bien el ultimo le pertenece a_

_Ichigo: Rukia Kuchiki White Moon… __Bien dice que te que do muy bueno y que lo continúes_

_Rukia: Ichigo_

_Ichigo: ¿Nani?_

_Rukia: MIRA LO QUE ME ENVIARON ES UN CHAPPY DE EDICION LIMITADA!_

_Ichigo: Quien te lo envió?(¬¬)_

_Se lo envió Guest 2 en un PM, con un balón para Karin y helado de sandía para Toshiro y para mí el sexto libro de Twelve Kingdoms ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Soy feliz al fin lo leeré_

_Ichigo: Y no enviaron nada para mi T-T_

_¡Claro si! que ya están en la mesa del comedor, te dejaron un pastel de Chocolate y Chiles desde México![Usando e sumpo Ichigo va al comedor] Bien mientras nuestros personajes disfrutan de sus regalos de parte de Guest 2, Yo te agradezco con todo el corazón no sabes lo feliz que soy, pero bien es hora de empezar._

_Pero antes que nada, Bleach **NO** me pertenece si me perteneciera creo que clonaría a Ichigo le enviaría uno a Kotsuki Kurosaki y para todos los demás lectores y lectoras… y esto es IchiRuki_

* * *

**_Legalmente Suya_**

La Adaptación de la novela, "Legally Mine" de Kate Hoffman hecha por Serenity1089 para el Sailor Moon, Pero ahora estoy realizando está Adaptación de la Adaptación para Bleach aunque algunas partes las he modificado espero que os guste.

…I&R (Cambios de escena)

Ahora si ¡A LEER!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Rukia saltó de la camioneta al suelo.

-Las veo mañana por la mañana – dijo a sus amigas-. Ran ven temprano, tengo que llevar dinero al taller antes de ir al trabajo. Tienen mi coche retenido y, cuanto más tiempo pasa allí, más averías le encuentran.

-¿Por qué no te quedas tú la camioneta? -preguntó Soi

-Porque si la hago venir hasta aquí a recogerme y luego tenemos que ir al Garaje por las herramientas, tengo que salir de casa a las seis y puedo evitar desayunar con Ichigo.

-¿Ya lo estás evitando? ¿Significa eso que tu plan no marcha bien?

-Le encanta todo lo que hago -repuso Rukia con frustración-. Hace dos noches preparé una cazuela de pescado horrible y anoche hamburguesas de tofu espantosas, pero él siempre sonríe y me felicita por la comida. O tiene un estómago de acero o me sigue la corriente.

-O es un hombre amable que no quiere herir tus sentimientos-Dijo Ran con estrellas en los ojos

-¿Cuál es el menú de hoy?–Pregunto Soi

Rukia sonrió.

-Esta noche toca risotto mal cocido que sabrá como la pasta para el papel pintado, junto con jugo de limón con vinagre-puso sus manos en la cintura-Creo que es hora de pasar a la segunda fase del plan.

-Y cuál es? –Pregunto Ran

-La decoración!-Dijo emocionada-Estoy pensando en un tema fucsia mezclado con muchos lazos y fruncidos

Ante eso ambas mostraron un signo de interrogación

-Una mezcla de casa de muñecas victoriana y burdel francés-Continuo explicando con una gran sonrisa- Cuando acabe con su casa, él acabará conmigo para siempre.

-Y eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?-añadió Ran despcionada por lo que comentaba su amiga

Rukia asintió.

-Sí -murmuró.

Pensó en el beso que habían compartido unas noches atrás, cerró la puerta de la camioneta y dijo adiós a ambas con la mano.

Se sentó en los escalones de la entrada y miró la calle con árboles a los lados.

Después de cuatro noches en casa de Ichigo, empezaba a estar agotada. Era muy cansado esforzarse por no bajar la guardia, por mantener las distancias y resistirse a sus encantos.

Suspiró con suavidad. Tenía que admitir que Ichigo no se había mostrado ansioso por repetir la experiencia del beso, y no por falta de ocasiones. Era indudable que no había disfrutado tanto como ella.

_Otra vez se me hecho ilusiones! Seré Idiota!_

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se frotó los brazos a través del abrigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía seguir mirándolo todas las noches a través de la mesa, imaginándolo luego dormido en su cama mientras ella yacía despierta? No había pasado ni una semana y ya estaba a punto de derrumbarse bajo la presión del deseo.

-Puede que sea hora de buscarse un abogado -murmuró. Si encontraba el modo de anular el contrato, no tendría que preocuparse de los próximos tres meses, podría marcharse en cuanto el acuerdo le resultara imposible de cumplir, lo que podía ser muy pronto si él decidía volver a besarla...

-O quizá no -susurró.

Había otra opción. Habían acordado pasar tres meses juntos; podía olvidar su cautela y vivir una aventura apasionada con él. Entregarse a una experiencia que tal vez no tuviera nunca con otro hombre. Y luego alejarse sin remordimientos y con muchos buenos recuerdos.

-¿Rukia? ¿Qué haces sentada aquí fuera?

La joven se volvió y vio salir a Ichigo por la puerta. Este bajó y se sentó a su lado, rozándola con el hombro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? -preguntó.

-No mucho. Acaba de dejarme Ran y Soi

-¿Ha sido un día duro?

Rukia se encogió de hombros.

-Mucha limpieza de otoño -estiró los brazos ante sí-. Siempre me entristece ver que llega el invierno. En todas las demás estaciones del año hay algo que esperar. En primavera hay que planificar y plantar, en verano ver crecer las cosas y en otoño alcanzan su madurez. Y luego se congela y se acaba todo durante seis meses.

-Te estaba esperando -dijo Ichigo

Se movió al escalón superior, colocó la espalda de ella entre sus piernas y le frotó los hombros con gentileza. Rukia cerró los ojos y reprimió un gemido.

-¿Rukia?

-¿Sí?

-Creo que he cometido un error.

-No, así está bien -murmuró ella-. Un poco a la izquierda. Ahí, justo ahí.

-Ha llamado tu madre.

La joven se puso tensa y se volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Mi madre? -se levantó de un salto-. ¿Por qué...? No sabe que estoy... -bajó los escalones hasta la acera mirando de una lado a otro.

-Es culpa mía -admitió él también bajó hasta quedar frente a ella y le pasó las manos por los brazos-. Supongo que desviarías el teléfono de tu casa al mío y, cuando me ha preguntado quién era, se lo he dicho.

Rukia sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Le he dicho que era Ichigo Kurosaki, tu prometido -repuso él-. No sabía qué les habías contado a tus padres.

Rukia gimió y volvió a sentarse en los escalones, con las manos en las sienes. Ya tenía bastantes problemas para manejar aquella situación sin tener que lidiar además con su madre. _¡SU MADRE!_, de solo pensarlo tenía pánico.

Hisana Kuchiki era inmisericorde en lo referente a los temas amorosos de su hija. Por kami!, desde su primer periodo le había insistido en tener novio, luego en su la graduación del instituto, se había mostrado tan desesperada por que Rukia tuviera una cita, que había llegado a pagar a un chico para que la invitara y lo peor, lo más vergonzoso era en su licenciatura en vez de felicitarla le había dicho que era hora que le diera un nieto y se casara.

-Y está dentro -añadió Ichigo

-¡¿Le has dicho dónde vivías descerebrado?!-gritó Rukia

-Conejita, es tu madre. ¿No crees que tiene derecho a saberlo?

Rukia lo apuntó con un dedo acusador.

-No me llames "Conejita". Y ni se te ocurra aliarte con mi madre. Está esperando que me case desde que me gardue. Sueña con planear una boda a lo grande; tiene álbumes llenos de vestidos de novia, tartas y flores. Se ha suscrito a tres revistas de novias distintas desde que entré en el instituto y todos los años reserva el salón de baile de su club de campo para la segunda semana de junio. Está obsesionada.

-Hablas como si hubiera desatado las furias del infierno -dijo Ichigo

Rukia suspiro, se puso en pie y subió hasta la puerta de entrada.

-Comparado con Hisana Kuchiki, Belcebú es la madre Teresa de Calcuta.

La puerta se abrió antes de que la empujara.

-¡Querida! -su madre salió por ella vestida con su traje color Blanco favorito de Chanel y sus perlas y la abrazó con fuerza-. ¡Oh, Mi Pequeña! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando he tenido que conocer a tu prometido por teléfono, a me debe una muy buena explicación

-No es mi prometido, mamá.

-¿No lo soy? -preguntó Ichigo

-No digas tonterías -comentó Hisana-. Claro que lo es -pasó un brazo por la cintura de Ichigo y estrechó a los dos en un abrazo grupal-. Vamos a entrar a hablar de la boda.

Los miró a los dos y se emocionó de pronto.

-Lo siento -musitó-. ¡He esperado tanto tiempo este momento! Mi niñita ha encontrado al hombre de sus sueños. Es como un cuento de hadas hecho realidad -tomó las manos de los dos y tiró de ellos hacia la casa.

Rukia miró a Ichigo y le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa no exenta de miedo.

-Tenemos unos minutos para hablar antes de que llegue Yoshino-chan - dijo Hisana. Los condujo a la sala de estar y se sentó en el borde del sofá-. Quiero que me cuenten todos los detalles. ¿En qué trabajas, Ichigo? ¿De dónde es tu familia? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Y por qué no lleva mi hija anillo de compromiso?

Ichigo rió con suavidad.

-Me temo que aún no lo hemos comprado.

Rukia se sentó en una butaca cerca del sofá y Ichigo permaneció de pie a su lado, con una mano en el hombro de ella.

-Mamá, ¿quién es Yoshino?

-Esta casa es encantadora -musitó Hisana-. Con mucho espacio -miró a su hija-. Aquí hay sitio de sobra para niños -se llevó una mano a los labios como si fuera a echarse a llorar.

Rukia se sentó a su lado y le dio una palmadita en la mano.

-¿Quién es Yoshino? -preguntó de nuevo.

-Esa la Hija de Ran Tao, es la mejor que planeadora de bodas. En cuanto me he enterado de la noticia, la he llamado y ha dicho que vendría a hablar con nosotros. Llegará en cualquier momento.

-¿Le has dicho que venga aquí?

-Es bueno estar organizada, querida. Nos ayudará con los detalles. Quiero que tu día especial sea perfecto, ¿tú no? -tomó el rostro de su hija entre sus manos-. Serás la novia más hermosa y elegante digna del Clan Kuchiki, ¿verdad que sí, Ichigo? Oh, creo que voy a llorar otra vez. Ichigo, pásame un pañuelo, ¿quieres? Nunca llevo uno cuando lo necesito.

Rukia miró con temor la expresión extasiada de su madre y la sonrisa divertida de Ichigo. Aquello no iba según lo planeado. La llegada de su madre había añadido una complicación imprevista. Indicó la cocina con la cabeza.

-Mamá, si nos disculpas, quiero hablar un momento con mi prometido.

Tomó a Ichigo del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la sala.

-¿Qué? -murmuró él.

-¿Por qué no le dices algo?

-¿Qué? Por si no te has dado cuenta, es difícil hablar. Siempre que me mira, se echa a llorar. ¿Y qué quieres que le diga? Parece empeñada en los planes de boda.

-Dile que se marche y se lleve a la planificadora de bodas con ella.-Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá debamos escucharla. Tengo entendido que planear una boda puede ser agotador. Y tú trabajas muchas horas.

Rukia soltó un bufo y le dio un golpe en el estómago.

-No voy a empezar a planear nuestra boda. Aún no llevamos ni una semana juntos y mucho menos tres meses. Y no he dicho que me vaya a casar contigo, esto es sólo un ensayo de compromiso, ni siquiera es aún un compromiso.

Ichigo la miró a los ojos.

-¿Ni siquiera quieres considerar la posibilidad de que lo nuestro pueda funcionar? -preguntó.

Rukia abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla.

-¿Tú sí?

-Yo quiero darle una oportunidad - repuso él.

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. Creía que tú también. ¿Qué daño puede hacer? Habla con ella. Y procura evitar que llore.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Rukia dio un salto. Ichigo le tomó una mano y la llevó a su pecho. La joven percibía los latidos de su corazón bajo los dedos y cerró los ojos. Cada día parecía que se debilitaban un poco más sus defensas, lo que la llevaba a preguntarse si tal vez podrían crear algo especial juntos.

Ichigo le puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Bajó la cabeza despacio y le dio un beso tan cálido y dulce, que ella pensó que se iba a derretir allí mismo. Suspiró con suavidad y él le pasó los brazos por la cintura y la besó con pasión.

-¡Oh! ¿Ha visto eso?

Rukia se apartó rápidamente y se tocó los labios con dedos temblorosos. Hisana y otra mujer sonreían encantadas en la entrada de la cocina.

-Lo siento –murmuró ella

-¿Verdad que son una pareja muy atractiva? -preguntó Hisana-. Mis nietos van a ser muy guapos. Vengan. Vamos a sentarnos y hablar de la boda.

Su madre abordaba siempre todos sus proyectos con un entusiasmo sin límites; ya fuera la creación de su rosaleda o su determinación de aprender a jugar al golf, no se rendía nunca hasta que lograba la perfección. Y en cierto sentido, Rukia tenía la sensación de que podía hacer realidad uno de sus sueños. Disfrutaría eligiendo las flores más apropiadas y el vestido perfecto, las invitaciones y la comida, y se sumergiría de lleno en la magia de la boda perfecta.

¿Pero qué pasaría cuando se enterara de que no habría boda? Rukia abrió la boca, dispuesta a decir la verdad, decidida a cortar a por lo sano. Pero Ichigo se le adelantó.

-Señora Kuchiki...

-Hisana -insistió la mujer-. O "madre", si lo prefieres -apretó los labios para combatir otro ataque emotivo-. Puedes llamarme "madre".

-Hisana-san está bien -dijo el-. Si no le importa, creo que tendremos que dejar esto para otro momento. Rukia acaba de llegar del trabajo y ha tenido un día duro. ¿Por qué no nos llamamos mañana y fijamos una reunión? -se acercó a la mujer, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la guió hacia la puerta-. Veo que esto va a requerir mucha energía y Rukia tiene que estar descansada, ¿no le parece?

-Por supuesto –musitó la señora Kuchiki con tono de disculpa-. ¿Pero no podríamos empezar por unos detalles sencillos? ¿Cuáles son tus flores predilectas, cariño?

-Sus flores predilectas son las rosas blancas y los capullos de nieve -contestó Seiya

-¿Y los vestidos de las damas de honor? -preguntó la planificadora de bodas-. Tenemos que decidir algo en ese sentido. ¿Y el pastel?

-Rukia querrá vestidos sencillos pero elegantes, sin muchos adornos. Y su tarta favorita llevaría chocolate, aunque también le gusta las fresas -se volvió a mirarla-. ¿Verdad?

La joven asintió, sorprendida de que se acordara.

-Sí -murmuró-. Quiero un pastel de fresa.

En cuanto lo hubo dicho, habría querido retirar sus palabras. ¿Pastel de fresa? Ella no quería una boda.

-Entonces decidido -declaró Ichigo-. Fresa. Y por encima ese...

-...Chocolate y fresas -dijeron los dos a la vez. Y Rukia se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Y los colores? -preguntó la organizadora.

Rukia miró a Ichigo, retándolo a contestar y adivinar su color predilecto

-Creo está muy guapa con los tonos más pálidos del azul -dijo él-. Tiene un suéter así que me gusta y ese color resalta sus ojos y su piel y va muy bien con su cabello negro.

La joven recordó el suéter azul que llevaba el día que se mudó con él. Era su suéter favorito y era uno de sus colores favoritos. Una sonrisa entreabrió sus labios y una oleada de afecto calentó su corazón. Ichigo conocía su color predilecto y prácticamente había dicho que era guapa.

Por el momento era suficiente para hacerle dudar de su plan de esposa diabólica.

**I&R**

-Dime otra vez por qué estamos aquí -musitó Ichigo

Rukia apretó su mano con fuerza y tiró de él hacia las escaleras mecánicas que llevaban al segundo piso de del centro comercial. Odiaba ir de compras y aquel viaje iba a ser una tortura, pero había que hacerlo

-Lista de bodas -musitó.

Ichigo tenía que derrumbarse antes o después y la lista de bodas había hecho tambalearse a más de una pareja.

Los planes de boda habían empezado con fuerza desde la visita de su madre. Su madre llamaba todos los días aunque, para alivio de su hija, había decidido que necesitaban un año por lo menos para planear el gran acontecimiento, lo que les daba tiempo de darle la mala noticia antes de que nadie gastara mucho dinero.

-Creía que no querías casarte conmigo -musitó Ichigo

Rukia lo miró con los brazos en las caderas.

-Es sólo para tranquilizar a mi madre. Mirará nuestra lista y nos dará su consejo sobre lo que falta. Podrá opinar sobre porcelana francesa, copas de cristal y tenedores de postre.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Así que nosotros les decimos que nos vamos a casar y ellos nos dicen lo que necesitamos?

-No, nosotros les decimos lo que queremos de regalo de boda -explicó Rukia-. Lo elegimos todo y, cuando alguien quiere comprarnos un regalo, viene aquí y mira la lista que hemos hecho.

-Bien -repuso él-. Eso me gusta. ¿Así no acabamos con diez tostadoras y una lámpara espantosa?

-No acabaremos con nada -le recordó ella-. Esto es sólo un ensayo, porque no he decidido casarme contigo.

-Todavía -añadió él, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí-. Pero te gusto mucho, ¿verdad? Vamos cariño, puedes admitirlo. Soy un gran tipo y no puedes resistirte a mí, ¿verdad?

Rukia pensó que no sabía hasta qué punto acertaba. Sí, le gustaba mucho. Cada día le costaba más trabajo convencerse de que no era el hombre más perfecto del mundo... hasta que se recordaba que todas sus novias habían pensado lo mismo antes de que las dejara confusas y con el corazón roto.

-Eres un gran tipo -admitió-. Y no soy inmune a tus encantos.

-Y todavía no he sacado mis mejores armas.

Serena se preguntó qué querría decir con eso. Juntos recorrieron los departamentos de porcelana y de cristal. Había tanto donde elegir, que a Serena le dolía la cabeza sólo con pensar en ello.

-Empecemos por algo fácil -sugirió-. Sábanas y toallas.

Ichigo la siguió al departamento de ropa del hogar. Rukia lo miró por encima del hombro y vio que fruncía el ceño ante las largas hileras de toallas de baño de distintos colores. Eligió una rosa brillante y se la mostró.

-Esta -dijo.

Él la miró con aire dudoso.

-Para ti puede, pero yo no pienso envolverme en esa cosa cuando salga de la ducha -tomó una toalla azul marino-. Yo quiero ésta. Por lo menos con este color sí me puedo mirar al espejo.

Rukia intentó no imaginárselo desnudo envuelto en una toalla. Tragó saliva y pensó si allí tendrían toallas transparentes.

-Tenemos que elegir sólo una -dijo-. El matrimonio es eso. Pensar como uno. Hay que aprender a ceder.

-Sí, claro, ¿y tengo que aceptar toallas rosa chillón?

-Son color sandía, no rosa chillón. Y si estuvieras seguro de tu masculinidad, no te preocuparía tanto qué toalla usas.

Ichigo abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla. Tiró de ella hacia la zona de las cortinas de ducha. Cuando quedaron ocultos del resto de los clientes, la besó con fuerza y jugueteó con la lengua en sus labios hasta que ella devolvió el beso con la misma pasión.

Rukia creyó que se detendría allí, pero él separó la chaqueta de ella y deslizó las manos bajo la blusa Cuando sintió sus manos frías en la piel, respiró con fuerza y se apretó más contra él. Sabía que había gente cerca, pero no podía detenerse. El peligro de que los descubrieran contribuía a excitarla aún más.

Las manos de él se cerraron en torno a su espalda, recorriendo cada milímetro de ella con sus manos. Un anhelo delicioso se instaló en el vientre de ella, que gimió con suavidad y le sacó la camisa del pantalón. Buscó el vientre plano de él con las manos y las bajó hasta rozar su miembro, caliente y duro bajo los jeans.

Ichigo le mordisqueó el cuello y le besó la oreja.

-No creo que tengamos que cuestionar mi masculinidad -susurró.

Rukia abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que la miraba sonriente. Se apartó con un gruñido de frustración y ordenó rápidamente su ropa.

-No eres tan encantador -dijo-. Y elegiremos toallas rosas.

-Sandía -le recordó él.

Ella le tiró la toalla a la cabeza.

-Vamos a pasar a las sábanas -dijo.

-Buena idea –sonrió de lado -. Pasemos a la cama.

-Que puedas convertir una lista de bodas en un juego sexual no significa que tengas muchos encantos -musitó ella.

Ichigo le tomó una mano y la obligó a detenerse.

-¿Crees que no sé lo que haces? Vamos Rukia, no soy tonto. Me quieres volver loco con tus horribles comidas y tu terrible gusto para que rompa contigo.

-¿Mis horribles comidas? -preguntó ella. Buscó una excusa, una explicación alternativa, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

-Olvidas que cenábamos a menudo juntos en la universidad -dijo él en voz baja-. Y eras una cocinera excelente. Y no recuerdo que el rosa chillón fuera tu color favorito.

Le acarició la mejilla y la miró a los ojos. Sonrió con malicia.

-Olvidémonos de las sábanas -dijo-. Tengo una idea mucho mejor -tiró de ella hacia los ascensores-. Hay que comprar algo mucho más importante.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que las sábanas?

-Ya lo verás.

Esperaron a que se abriera la puerta y el pulsó el botón del primer piso. Cuando salieron, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hasta la sección de los anillos de diamantes.

-De acuerdo -dijo-. Tú querías un diamante grande. Elige uno.

Rukia dio un respingo.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído. Elige uno. El anillo que quieras es tuyo.

-Yo no voy a elegir un anillo de compromiso.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Ichigo, enarcando las cejas-. Estamos eligiendo sábanas y toallas sin motivo, pero el anillo sí entraba en el trato, ¿recuerdas? -saludó con la cabeza al dependiente que había detrás del mostrador y señaló unos anillos expuestos sobre terciopelo-. Queremos verlos.

-No, no queremos -replicó Rukia. Una cosa era elegir toallas y otra aquello. Pedir un anillo grande había sido sólo la primera idea de su plan de boicotear el ensayo, jamás había tenido intención de obligarlo a comprarlo-. Vámonos.

-No, quiero que elijas uno -insistió él-. Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil. A todas las mujeres les gustan los diamantes.

-Yo no soy todas las mujeres.

Ichigo sonrió

-No, no lo eres. Eso lo sé.

-Pero si lo fuera -siguió ella-, elegiría éste -señaló un diamante enorme montado en platino-. Y si has terminado de hacerte el tonto, vamos arriba a elegir sábanas.

Se volvió hacia los ascensores, pero Ichigo se quedó atrás a hablar con el dependiente. Poco después, la alcanzó y le pasó el brazo en torno a la cintura.

-No vamos a elegir sábanas rosa chillón- dijo-. Me niego.

Rukia sonrió para sí.

-Eso no parece una postura muy flexible.

-No tengo por qué ceder hasta que estemos casados -musitó él-. Hasta entonces no habrá nada rosa en mi casa, ni más hamburguesas de tofu.

**I&R**

Ichigo abrió la cajita de terciopelo y miró el anillo de diamantes. Hacía dos días que lo llevaba encima, sin decidirse a dárselo a Rukia. Seguramente no había sido la mejor compra, teniendo en cuenta que al fin habían salido a la luz los verdaderos motivos de ella. Su juego había terminado y sólo quedaba la realidad de su situación.

Cada vez que se besaban, Ichigo se sumía en un mar de confusión. Lo que había empezado como una sencilla amistad, se había complicado de pronto; el deseo se había mezclado con el sentimiento hasta que ya no sabía lo que quería en realidad.

¿Y qué quería Rukia? Cuando la besaba, no tenía la impresión de besar a una mujer empeñada en destruir su tenue relación, sino a una mujer que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla del despacho y levantó el diamante a la luz. La intimidad entre ellos crecía, los besos se hacían cada vez más intensos. La noche anterior, uno de esos besos había llevado a una sesión erótica en el sofá.

Había decidido no presionarla, pero no sabía si podría aguantar mucho más. Los dos eran adultos normales con necesidades normales.

Una llamada a la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista y vio a su padre en el umbral.

-Anoche tuve una llamada -dijo.

Ichigo cerró la cajita y la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-¿Estás esperando que adivine de quién era? -preguntó.

-¿No lo sabes?

-No -repuso Ichigo- pero sospecho que me lo vas a decir.

-Me llamó tu futura suegra, quería invitar a la familia en Acción de Gracias. Al principio pensé que sería una broma, pero cuando me dijo que mi hijo, Ichigo Kurosaki, estaba comprometido con su hija, Kuchiki Rukia, me vi obligado a pensar que quizá debía ser la verdad. ¿Estás comprometido?

Ichigo no sabía qué contestar. Legalmente, podía afirmar que Rukiay él tenían un acuerdo de matrimonio, pero hasta que ella le prometiera amor eterno, prefería pensar que estaban "temporalmente unidos" y no comprometidos del todo, aunque tampoco tenía por qué contar toda la verdad.

-A qué viene esa pregunta

-Quería que te tomaras tu vida en serio. ¿Vas en serio con lo de ese matrimonio?

-Sí -en cuanto lo hubo dicho, Ichigo comprendió que era verdad. Iba en serio con Rukia, no era una mentira para aplacar a su padre. Empezaba a creer que había encontrado a la mujer ideal años atrás y le había llevado todo ese tiempo volver a encontrarla.

-¿Y no vas a dejar a ésta como a todas las demás?

-No puedo prometerte que no haya momentos difíciles, pero tú tenías razón. Es hora de que empiece a tomarme la vida en serio.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y quién es esa chica?

-Se llama Rukia Kuchiki y nos conocimos en la universidad. Ella empezó tres años después que yo, pero vivía en el apartamento encima del mío.

-¿Qué clase de chica es?

-¿Qué rayos significa eso? –preguntó el , malhumorado-. ¿Y qué más da? Tú querías que me casara y me voy a casar. Con quién me case no es asunto tuyo.

Su padre lanzó una maldición.

-Yo quiero que te cases con una mujer a la que ames. Quiero que seas feliz,

-Y lo que tú quieres para mí siempre ha sido más importante que lo que quiero yo para mí.

-No vamos a entrar ahora en eso - dijo Isshin-. ¿Quieres que acepte la invitación, sí o no?

-No lo sé -Ichigo se levantó y se acercó al sofá, donde tomó el abrigo que había dejado antes allí-. No sé lo que vamos a hacer ese día. Hablaré con mi prometida y te lo diré.

Salió del despacho, resistiendo el impulso de provocar una pelea con su padre y quemar sus frustraciones con la persona responsable de aquella locura. De camino a su coche, intentó averiguar por qué estaba tan enfadado. ¿Por las exigencias de su padre, su manipulación y sus ridículas expectativas? ¿O era que no quería recordar lo que había devuelto a Rukia a su vida?

Unas semanas antes, todo parecía muy sencillo. Usaría el contrato para reintroducir a Rukia en su vida y probarle a su padre que podía encontrar una chica con la que casarse, aunque no se casara con ella. Pero sus sentimientos crecientes por su conejita no tenían nada de sencillo, eran confusos e intensos, y completamente inesperados.

De camino a su casa intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos. Le gustaba saber que encontraría a alguien en su casa, y ahora que la cocina de Rukia había mejorado considerablemente, él había empezado a salir una hora antes del despacho para estar allí cuando ella llegaba a casa.

Pero cuando entró en el garaje, encontró la camioneta de ella ya allí. Salió del coche silbando y entró en la casa. Kon salió a recibirlo con un ladrido suave. Ichigo se inclinó a rascarle las orejas y vio algo en su hocico.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Has vuelto a escarbar en el barro?

Se incorporó y cruzó la cocina hacia la sala de estar, con el perro trotando detrás.

¿Rukia? -la planta baja de la casa estaba en silencio. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se acercó al dormitorio de ella-. ¿Rukia?

-Márchate -dijo ella.

Su voz sonaba temblorosa. Ichigo llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y la abrió despacio. Miró la escena que tenía ante sí.

-¿Qué rayos ha pasado aquí?

* * *

**_/_**

**_/_**

**_/_**

**_/_**

**_/_**

**_Continuara…_**


	6. Chapter 5

_Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras! ¡Gomenasi TT-TT por la trardanza! Pero Soy muy feliz ¡Al Fin se acabó la Universidad para mí! n_n ¡Que Viva El Verano!_

_Ichigo: Al fin! Toda la semana has estado como un manojo de nervios_

_Karin: Ichi-nii, es mejor empezar con agradecimientos _

_Rukia: Karin tiene razón empezamos de una vez con los agradecimientos_

_Toshiro: La mayoría de los lectores están expectativos por el capitulo_

_Vale tienen razón pero tenemos una visita, ¡Miren quien vino a visitarnos es el fundador del IchiRuki Forever!, démosle la bienvenida al señor ¡Isshin Kurosaki!_

_Isshin: Hola a todos los fans del IchiRuki!_

_Ichigo: ¡¿Qué heces aquí cabra loca?!_

_Karin: ¡¿Quién te dijo que vinieras?!_

_Isshin: La autora n_n_

_Ichigo: ¡¿Porque mierda lo trajiste?!_

_Karin: ¡¿Quién te dijo que lo invitaras?!_

_Pero, que tiene de malo, él solo quería ser partícipe del fic, yo no le encuentre nada de malo… _

_Ichigo: Pe…pero_

_Como Ichigo-kun no tiene no tiene nada inteligente que decir, por qué no empezamos con los agradecimientos y de una empezamos el capítulo que tiene una grata sorpresa_

_Karin: Esperemos que no sea algo malo_

_n_n No, nada de eso, solo concierne al dúo IchiRuki, el primero es de…_

_Karin: Bueno este pertenece Rukia Kuchiki White Moon, dice que sé que lo continúes, se quedó con la intriga._

_Rukia: Tienes a la mayoría de los lectores con la intriga, que es lo que tramas_

_No es nada malo, se los aseguro, pero bien el siguiente es de_

_Ichigo: El siguiente es de anlu-chan, espera que Rukia me siga traumando con su comida… (ò_ó) ¡¿QUE?!, porque sois crueles conmigo T-T, ah le gusta las introducciones que tenemos antes de iniciar cada capítulo y nos nada saludos a Rukia y a mí._

_Rukia: n_n Gracias por tu comentario anlu-chan esperemos que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, aunque no sé de qué se trate n_n_

_Y vuelvo a repetir no es nada malo, bueno el siguiente pertenece a_

_Toshiro: Purah, le gusta mucho el fic pide a que Kurosaki procure no meter la pata con Kuchiki-san _

_Karin: también que la cabra loca y la hermana de Rukia-nee-chan, se están metiendo mucho en el asunto, por esta causa acelere mucho con la confesión de Ichi-nii y Rukia-nee-chan_

_Isshin: En eso tiene!, razón aunque tenga que inyectarle suero de la verada al idiota de mi hijo, para que le confiese sus verdaderos sentimientos a mi amada tercera hija! lo voy a hacer! ¡TODO SEA PARA PODER TENER A NIETOS!_

_Vaya, n_n eso sí que es pensarlo en todo, bueno el siguiente comentario le pertenece a_

_Rukia: Death Demon98, pregunta que hizo Kon!_

_Kon: Yo no hice nada para que onee-san!_

_¡¿Y TU PELUCHE PLUGOSO DE DONDE MIERCOLES SALISTE?! ¡¿Y PORQUE DEMONIS ESTAS QUI SI YO NO TE INVITE?!_

_Kon: Porque el insulto, una linda rubia como tú, no debe decir cosas malas a un peluche tan guapo como yo [Kon trata de saltar al busto de la autora]_

_[Pero es noqueado con una bat de beisbol] No me digas linda peluche zarrapastroso (¬¬), mejor continuemos con él lo agradecimientos, el siguiente es de una fiel lectora_

_Ichigo:__ Kotsuki Kurosaki__, Sea quedado con la intriga con lo que hizo Kon_

_Kon: Pero si yo no he hecho nada T-T_

_Ichigo: ah que Rukia es una pervertida por lo de las toallas transparentes, ¡Tienes Razón!, Rukia e una completa pervertida_

_Rukia: (O/O) Como… si… si a tu no me hubieras imaginado en vuelta en una toalla trasparente!_

_Ichigo: Yo… yo_

_Mira que pervertido eres Ichigo quien te quien lo diría n_n, Gracias por tu comentario__ Kotsuki Kurosaki__, y otra lectora fiel del fic es _

_Rukia: Videl Kurosaki, la has dejado con la intriga y Ichigo en tierno… n_n Yo… yo también… creo que es tierno siempre duerme y no abre su bocota_

_Ichigo: Así que tierno no Rukia_

_Rukia: No seas egocéntrico Ichigo (¬¬)_

_Gracias por tu comentario Videl Kurosaki, bien el siguiente pertenece a _

_Toshiro: Guest dice sigas con el fic y le encanta_

_Karin: también Ichi-nii es encantador y Rukia-nee-chan es prefecta _

_Isshin: Y Que ¡VIVA, PORQUE EL ICHIRUKI MANDA!_

_SI! El IchiRuki es lo mejor [Tanto el señor Isshin como yo nos ponemos las poleras de IchiRuki Forever], bueno continuando el siguiente pertenece a…_

_Ichigo: A este le pertenece mari. , Quiere que me vaya con ella, sabe lavar y planchar, gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero no puedo, Tite Kubo-sama no me deja Gemenasai_

_Pobre Ichigo, bien el siguiente comentario le pertenece a_

_Toshiro: A Momo03, al igual que los demás se a quedado con la intriga a estado esperando con ansia este capitulo _

_Gracias por tu comentario Momo03, continuando este le pertenece_

_Karin: Loen, Es una tortura que los hayas dejado con la intriga y que siempre haces mantener el interés en el trama_

_Gracias tu review Loen, bueno este comentario le es de_

_Ichigo: Noriko X, y dice que es lo que paso?, Que le ocurrió a Rukia?_

_Bueno Noriko X espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, el siguiente le pertenece a_

_Rukia:FAN FALL esta excelente la historia y las has dejado con la intriga_

_Pues bueno aquí está la actualización , continuando este le pertenece a_

_Ichigo: Electric Goddess-12, dice está esperando este capítulo con ansias_

_Gracias por tu comentario Electric Goddess-12 y espero que este capítulo te guste, continuando este le pertenece a_

_Karin: __Shiso eien haku, Dice que ni con un procesador de terabit_ _Ichi-nii, puede entender lo que siente por Rukia-nee-chan, Si en eso tienes razón_

_Isshin: Concuerdo, Mi hijo es un idiota [Nadie sabe de dónde por aparecer un poster de Masaki Forever] T-T ¡OH MASAKI TENGO UN HIJO IDITOTA! T-T ¡QUE VOY A HACER! T-T ¡QUE VOYA HACER! T-T_

_Gracias por tu comentario shiso eien haku, continuando con el antepenúltimo comentario le pertenece a_

_Rukia: es de Kei, dice que le encanta el fic y la trama del es genial y que lo continúes pronto_

_Gracias por tu review Kei, bueno este es el penultimo_

_Ichigo: Lspace 16, comenta que está loco por tu fic, espera este capitulo_

_Gracias por tu comentario Lspace 16, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, bien el ultimo es de_

_Rukia: gzn, dice si es que Kon sea comido mis las plantas_

_Kon: TT-TT Pero si yo no he hecho nada! TT-TT_

_Rukia: A que sigas adelante con el fic, GO! GO! GO!_

_Gracias por tu comentario y apoyo gzn-chan, GO! GO!_

_Ichigo: Es hora de iniciar con el fic_

_Rukia: hace calor!_

_Toshiro: Ya helado de la anterior capitulo [dice esto agarrando un bote de helado cortesía de Guest 2]_

_Karin: ¡Si Helado!_

_n_n Yo también tengo calor, bueno antes de empezar gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por apoyar al fic, en este capítulo, como todos ustedes se merecen ay ¡Y LEMON!, Si como lo leyeron ay lemon. Bueno es el primero que hago espero que os guste, y me digáis como me quedo_

* * *

**_Legalmente Suya_**

La Adaptación de la novela, "Legally Mine" de Kate Hoffman hecha por Serenity1089 para el Sailor Moon, Pero ahora estoy realizando está Adaptación de la Adaptación para Bleach aunque algunas partes las he modificado espero que os guste. Pero antes que nada Bleach **NO** me pertenece y esto es IchiRuki

…I&R (Cambios de escena) Ahora si ¡A LEER!

* * *

**_Capítulo 5_**

_Rukia se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con impaciencia y se puso en pie._

_-No es nada. Esta mañana olvidé cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto y Kon_

_Cuando ella llegó a casa un rato atrás, se encontró con una escena de una película de terror... por lo menos para ella. Sus plantas y peluches yacían en el suelo, arrancadas con violencia de las macetas, con las raíces al descubierto y tierra por todas partes y los sus hermosos chappy´s sin relleno, descosidos y hasta algunos arrancados sus cabezas. A sus plantas al principio intentó salvarlas, recogiendo la tierra con las manos, pero luego la emoción pudo con ella y se sentó a llorar en el suelo._

_-Las ha mordido todas excepto a Hanataró y Pyon -Rukia se inclinó y tomó el tallo de la planta y el peluche, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente- Tengo esta planta y la conejita desde los once años._

_Ichigo se la quitó de la mano._

_-¿No se puede hacer nada? -preguntó._

_-Sí, puedo replantarlas o tomar esquejes y esperar a que echen raíces…_

_-¿Entonces por qué lloras?_

_Rukia se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sollozó._

_-No lo sé -y era verdad. Sabía que cada día que pasaba se le hacía más difícil ignorar sus sentimientos por Ichigo, que se había comido sus cenas horribles y tolerado su gusto cuestionable decorativo, que había hecho lo posible por ayudarla a vencer sus malos humores. La conocía mejor que ningún otro hombre del mundo y aun así no podía permitirse amarlo._

_Reprimió un sollozo y dejó caer las manos a los costados. Ichigo se arrodilló delante de ella y le miró la cara con la frente arrugada por la preocupación._

_-Lo siento, no sabía que Kon haría algo así, yo nunca he tenido plantas. Le gusta escarbar fuera y quizá tenía que haber supuesto que lo haría._

_Rukia le miró la boca y sólo pudo pensar en lo mucho que deseaba que la besara de nuevo. Todo parecía siempre mucho mejor cuando estaba en sus brazos. Tragó saliva con fuerza y se agarró las manos._

_-Tenía que hacer cerrado la puerta._

_-Dime lo que debo hacer -musitó él._

_Le acarició las pantorrillas con gentileza y Rukia cerró los ojos e intentó recordar su determinación y erigir las barreras que la habían protegido de sus deseos._

_-No tienes que hacer nada -contestó con voz débil._

_-Quiero hacerlo, dime lo que quieres que haga._

_Ella gimió interiormente, sabedora de que su respuesta no tendría nada que ver con las plantas. ¿Por qué lo combatía tanto? Por una vez en su vida tenía ocasión de conocer la auténtica pasión, de estar con un hombre que encarnaba su fantasía sexual por excelencia. Y no podía decidirse a hacer el primer movimiento, a poner sus necesidades y deseos por encima del código de conducta estricto que le había inculcado su madre. Quería que volviera a besarla y no parara en mucho rato. Y tampoco le importaría que acabaran arrancándose la ropa y haciendo el amor._

_-¿Rukia?_

_Ella parpadeó y se sorprendió mirando fijamente la boca de él._

_-¿Qué?_

_Ichigo se enderezó y le tendió la mano._

_-Vamos -tiró de ella por el pasillo en dirección a su dormitorio-. Tienes que alejarte de aquí -se sentó con ella en el borde de la cama-. Ahora dime lo que puedo hacer para salvar tus plantas._

_-Puedes... puedes ponerlas en agua - murmuró ella con la voz entrecortada-. O envolverlas en toallas de papel mojadas. Yo traeré tierra para replantarlas y a los chappy´s puede recoger el relleno mañana tratare de ir a la fábrica para ver si pueden arreglarlos_

_-¿Por qué no te tumbas y te relajas mientras me ocupo de eso? Puedo traerte tierra del jardín del vecino y recogeré el relleno de tus conejos_

_-No es la tierra que necesito._

_-¿Hay más de un tipo de tierra? -preguntó él._

_Rukia asintió._

_-La del jardín tiene muchos microbios y enfermedades de hongos. Y no transpira bien y…_

_Ichigo le puso un dedo en los labios._

_-Nada de tierra del jardín -dijo-. Vuelvo enseguida._

_De pronto, se sentía cansada, como si el deseo y la indecisión hubieran agotado sus últimas reservas de energía. Se acurrucó en la cama y cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué había firmado aquel contrato? Porque esperaba que un día él volviera a ella como un caballero de brillante armadura, agitando el contrato en la mano y declarándole amor eterno. Y aunque la fantasía parecía ahora una tontería, una parte de su corazón aún quería que fuera verdad, quería el final de cuento de hadas._

_Cerró los ojos para apartar aquella idea ridícula de su mente. Había hecho un plan encaminado a proteger su corazón de los encantos de ese descerebrado, pero cuando lo hizo, no esperaba que fuera tan difícil cumplirlo._

_-Si esto sigue así, tendrán que ingresarme en una institución mental antes de los tres meses -susurró._

_Oyó a Ichigo moverse por el pasillo y pensó levantarse a ayudarlo, pero su cama era muy cómoda y todavía no estaba preparada para verlo y fingir que no sentía nada. Permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, esforzándose por reconstruir las barreras que usaba para protegerse._

_-He limpiado ese desastre._

_La voz de él era suave y tan cercana, que sentía el cosquilleo de su aliento en la mejilla. Rukia abrió los ojos despacio y lo descubrió arrodillado al lado de la cama._

_-Aunque algunas heridas son graves, creo que sobrevivirán todos los pacientes. Los he devuelto a las macetas y les he echado agua; están en la bañera, con la puerta del baño cerrada. También le he echado un buen sermón a Kon y ha prometido no volver a cenarse tus plantas._

_Rukia sonrió débilmente._

_-Gracias._

_Ichigo estiró el brazo y le pasó un dedo por el labio inferior._

_-Eso está mejor. No me gusta verte llorar. Sé que amas tus plantas y si alguna..._

_-No lloraba por eso -murmuró ella-. Sólo son plantas._

_El hombre frunció el ceño y le acarició la mejilla._

_-¿He hecho algo malo?_

_Rukia respiró con fuerza, dividida entre el deseo de decir la verdad y el de guardar sus sentimientos para sí misma. Acabó optando por la verdad_

_-Me he esforzado mucho para que no me gustes._

_Él sonrió y la miró a los ojos._

_-Lo he notado. ¿Y cómo te va en ese sentido?_

_-No muy bien -admitió ella, con ojos otra vez llenos de lágrimas- No esperaba que fueras tan bueno conmigo._

_-No es difícil ser bueno contigo -la besó en los labios y ella cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar del momento sin vacilar; pero terminó demasiado pronto._

_Ichigo apoyó su frente en la de ella, sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. ¿Cómo era posible que con solo besarla provocara más pasión y deseo que cualquiera otra mujer? Quería controlar su corazón y ahora asumía también el control de su cuerpo. Sus labios estaban muy cerca, invitándolo a perderse en otro beso más, pero no podía no debia presionarla_

_-¿Ahora estás bien? -preguntó él._

_Rukia negó con la cabeza._

_-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Ichigo._

_Ella tragó saliva con fuerza. Tardó un momento en hablar._

_-Bésame otra vez_

_Ichigo pareció sorprendido por la petición, pero obedeció en el acto. Rukia reprimió un gemido y se abrazó a su cuello_

_Él se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado y ella supo que era eso lo que quería y lo que necesitaba. No podía pensar en remordimientos ni en nada de lo que pudiera ocurrir en el futuro. El presente estaba tumbado a su lado y quería disfrutarlo mientras durara._

_Ichigo le besó los ojos, la nariz y la barbilla e introdujo los dedos en su pelo. Rukia se regodeó en el tumulto de sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo y cada vez que él volvía a su boca lo besaba más profundamente en un acto mudo de ofrecimiento._

_Se arqueó en dirección a sus manos, que empezaron a bajar por su cuerpo. Se sacó la blusa de los jeans y Ichigo de inmediato deslizó sus manos bajo la prenda y sintió su piel tan suave y tersa, la arrastró encima de él._

_Su contacto con la piel de ella era eléctrico y le calentaba la sangre. Rukia le acarició el pecho y llevó las manos a su corbata. Tiró de la seda, pero no pudo desatar el nudo y Ichigo la colocó de espaldas y se puso de rodillas a su lado._

_Sus ojos miel examinaban el rostro de ella. Se quitó la corbata y Rukia buscó la camisa y empezó a abrirle los botones. Él la ayudo a retirar la prenda y un segundo después volvía a tumbarse encima de ella, con el calor de su cuerpo atravesando la delgada blusa femenina._

_Rukia lo había visto casi desnudo la primera noche, cuando se asomó a su dormitorio, pero mirarlo a distancia no se podía comparar a tocarlo. Piel suave, músculos duros... todo aquello era suyo para explorar y valorar. Fue depositando besos desde el cuello hasta el pecho y él se estremeció cuando le rozó el pezón. Ichigo deslizó las manos en el pelo de ella y la besó con pasión renovada._

_Su lengua entraba y salía de la boca de ella en un preludio seductor de lo que podían compartir juntos. Rukia no quería que quedaran dudas en cuanto a sus deseos. Encontró la hebilla del cinturón de él y la desabrochó, consciente de que su acción sólo podía interpretarse de un modo: quería que le hiciera el amor. Abrió el botón y tiró de la cremallera, pero Ichigo le sujetó la mano y se apartó._

_La joven lo miró a los ojos, sobresaltada por su expresión. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y los ojos vidriosos de deseo._

_-¿Qué quieres? -susurró contra el cuello de ella._

_-Quiero... hacer el amor._

_En cuanto lo hubo dicho, deseó retirarlo. No porque hubiera cambiado de idea, sino porque no lo había dicho bien. ¿Lo suyo sería hacer el amor o satisfacer una necesidad física? Suspiró para sí. ¿Había alguna diferencia? Si la había, quizá debería salir de su cama y de su vida en aquel mismo instante._

_-Quiero sexo -corrigió._

_-¿Estás segura? -murmuró él._

_Rukia se levantó de la cama y permaneció de pie al lado. Se sacó la blusa por la cabeza, sin desabrocharla y buscó el botón de los pantalones con dedos temblorosos, pero él la detuvo y se colocó de pie a su lado. La abrazó sin decir nada y bajó las manos por su piel desnuda..._

_Fueron desnudándose mutuamente atrapados en un beso interminable, con Rukia volviéndose más osada con cada prenda de ropa que apartaban. Contuvo el aliento cuando él le bajó los jeans por las piernas y la ayudó a salir de ellos. Bajó las manos por los brazos de él. Su cuerpo era más hermoso de lo que habría podido soñar, de miembros largos y músculos finos, pura simetría masculina. Pero sus manos eran perfectas, de dedos largos e impacientes por acariciar._

_Levantó las manos de él hasta el cierre entre sus pechos. Ichigo desabrochó el sujetador con lentitud y trazó con los dedos un sendero por la piel de ella, rodeando los pezones erguidos antes de apartarse. Rukia se sentía mareada de deseo y con el cuerpo vibrando de anticipación. Luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos y mirar cómo seguían los labios de él el camino que habían recorrido antes los dedos._

_Empezó a impacientarse. Un calor húmedo se había establecido entre sus piernas y el anhelo crecía con cada caricia. Encontró la cinturilla del calzoncillo de él y bajó la mano hasta el miembro erecto. Ichigo dio un respingo, terminó de desnudarlos rápidamente a los dos y volvió a tumbarla en la cama._

_Encontró el punto húmedo del deseo de ella y empezó a acariciarlo. Rukia se retorcía debajo de él, atónita por las sensaciones que atravesaban su cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido así con otro hombre, sus carisias y besos por su cuerpo la así han derretirse y añoraban más de él. Cuando él deslizó un dedo en su interior, ella gritó:_

_-Por favor – pidió mientras arqueaba la espalda._

_-Quieres más? –le pregunto con una voz ronca cargada de deseo, él estaba al borde locura, tenía a Rukia bajo su cuerpo retorciéndose de placer con cada caricia que él le daba, quería su respuesta quería que la deseara tanto con él la deseaba ella _

_-Por favor –_

_Todos los pensamientos y todos los nervios de su cuerpo estaban centrados en la caricia de él. Era a la vez su amante y su torturador, la empujaba en dirección al clímax y luego la apartaba, obligándola a pedirle más. Ella estaba frenética deseosa de sentirlo dentro. Ella lo beso con pasión y tiró de él encima de ella. Para que entendiera que ella lo deseaba tanto o más que el_

_Pero Ichigo dio la vuelta y la colocó a ella a horcajadas sobre él. Y la penetro de una vez, lo que ella chillo su nombre_

_Rukia se movió primero despacio a lo largo de su erección, pero con después su ritmo aumento acercándose cada vez más al clímax. Ichigo la contemplaba con ojos entrecerrados por el deseo y resistiendo claramente su orgasmo para esperarla._

_Y de pronto tomó las riendas en un rápido movimiento ella estaba debajo de él y fue él quien empezó a moverse en movimientos, fuertes y profundos, enterrándose en ella hasta el fondo. Rukia se acopló a su ritmo que en vez de lastimarla por la fuerza la asían demandar más y más, cuando él deslizó sus manos para tocar sus glúteos para una vez más aumentar el ritmo, sintió derretirse y sin aliento_

_Cuando presión de su miembro fue liberada en su vientre ambos llegaron al clímax gritaron con fuerza el nombre de su amante.._

_Yacieron juntos un largo rato abrazados, sin moverse ni hablar. Y luego él encontró su boca y gimió suavemente contra sus labios. Rukia suspiró y sonrió, saciada y convencida de que nunca sentiría con otro hombre lo que sentía con él._

_-Eres muy hermosa -murmuró él, le apartó el pelo de la frente-. ¿Cómo es que estás en la cama conmigo y no con algún otro tipo con suerte?_

_-Firmé un contrato hace seis años - dijo ella, en broma_

_A él se le borró la sonrisa._

_-¿Ése es el único motivo?_

_-Estoy aquí porque no hay ningún otro sitio donde quiera estar -dijo ella, lo besó en los labios-. Te deseaba tanto como tú a mí. Y el contrato no tiene nada que ver con eso._

_Ichigo, complacido con su respuesta, la atrajo hacia sí, con el trasero de ella bien apoyado en su regazo. Le pasó las manos con gentileza por los brazos y los muslos, como si necesitara cerciorarse de que no se iba a marchar._

_Rukia cerró los ojos y se perdió en sus caricias, consciente de que, si seguía con ellas, volvería a desearlo. En realidad lo había deseado siempre, desde que lo conociera._

_Y ahora se había rendido, cambiado su alma por una noche de pasión. Y allí, abrazada a él, no conseguía lamentar su decisión. Al fin había encontrado lo que le faltaba en la vida, un deseo que la inundaba por completo. Y aunque no tuvieran nada más que eso, sería suficiente, le bastaba con saber que una noche especial había amado a Ichigo Kurosaki y él la había amado a su vez._

**_I&R_**

_Ichigo abrió los ojos despacio a la luz de la mañana que entraba por los huecos de las cortinas de su cuarto. Suspiró con suavidad y comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Tendió la mano al otro lado de la cama y le sorprendió encontrarlo vacío y frío._

_Se tumbó boca abajo y sonrió adormilado. Tal vez a ella le apeteciera largarse a escondidas, pero no siempre sería así. Después de lo que habían compartido, sabía que habría un momento, quizá en un futuro muy cercano, en el que preferiría dormir y despertar en sus brazos._

_Acercó la almohada a su cara y respiró hondo. El aroma de ella hizo acudir los recuerdos a su mente. Siempre se había considerado un experto en los deseos de las mujeres, pero Rukia era distinta. A veces se mostraba distante y otras le arrancaba la camisa y lo tocaba de modo provocativo._

_Su reacción ante ella lo había pillado por sorpresa, aunque sabía que era la mujer más sexy que había conocido. Con Rukia había sentido algo diferente, una conexión que hacía que su pasión fuera aún más intensa. No era virgen, desde luego, pero nunca una noche le había parecido tan nueva y tan excitante como con ella, era sentirse completo de cuerpo y alma_

_-¡Oh, diablos! -exclamó._

_Se colocó de espaldas y se tapó los ojos con el brazo. Lo que había empezado como un simple contrato entre amigos había dado paso a una madeja tan complicada que era imposible desliarla, una madeja formada por los sentimientos de ambos, los motivos que los juntaban y los secretos que podían separarlos._

_Rukia no lo amaba y eso le dolía. Por primera vez en su vida, quería que una mujer se enamorara locamente, que lo mirara como si fuera el único hombre del universo. Pero cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, leía en ella duda y aprensión._

_Maldijo su decisión de utilizar el contrato contra ella. Quizá, si se hubiera esforzado por conquistarla de otro modo, ella podría haber aceptado una cita y, cuando hubiera pasado un tiempo apropiado, habrían decidido irse a vivir juntos. El matrimonio hubiera sido la consecuencia natural de todo ello._

_-Matrimonio -musitó._

_Unos meses atrás, esa palabra le había dado miedo y, sin embargo, ahora le gustaba la idea. Se imaginaba casado con Rukia, construyendo una vida con ella. Los sentimientos que crecían en su interior eran lo bastante fuertes como para ahogar sus dudas sobre un compromiso de por vida. Suspiró. Por primera vez desde el ultimátum de su padre, pensaba que podía tener razón. Tomarse la vida en serio podía ser algo bueno._

_Oyó el timbre de la puerta y frunció el ceño. ¿Quién podía ser tan temprano? Se puso unos pantalón y la camisa. Mientras se vestía, vio la ropa de rukia esparcida por el suelo. Se detuvo a recoger el tanga de encaje, lo guardó en el puño y bajó corriendo las escaleras._

_-Buenos días -dijo Hisana, animosa en cuanto le abrió la puerta._

_Ichigo, que esperaba encontrarse con Rukia, la miró sorprendido._

_-Hola. Rukia se ha ido ya a trabajar._

_La expresión de la mujer se hizo más seria._

_-Me está evitando -declaró-. La presiono demasiado -sonrió con aire de disculpa-. A veces me dejo llevar por el entusiasmo._

_Ichigo cerró la puerta y se dio cuenta de que llevaba la tanga de Rukia en la mano. Lo guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo de atrás y siguió a la mujer a la cocina, donde Hisana empezó a preparar café en el acto._

_-Está muy ocupada en el trabajo._

_-¿Sabes si piensa seguir trabajando cuando se casen?_

_Ichigo se encogió de hombros._

_-No hemos hablado de eso._

_-El matrimonio requiere una gran cantidad de tiempo y de compromiso. Mi marido y yo estamos juntos sólo por un motivo,(aparte del amor) hemos trabajado mucho nuestra relación. No me interpretes mal, el matrimonio es algo maravilloso. Es como un jardín, lleno de flores hermosas y aromas seductores pero tiene sus estaciones, sus épocas buenas y malas. Y a veces la maleza y los mosquitos lo cubren todo y ya no puedes ver la belleza. Hay que cuidar el jardín, hijo. Arrancar la maleza y fumigar contra los mosquitos. ¿Comprendes lo que digo?_

_Ichigo frunció el ceño._

_-Creo que sí._

_-No quiero que me interpretes mal. Estoy segura de que les irá muy bien juntos, es sólo que a ella le ha llevado mucho tiempo llegar a este punto de su vida._

_-No tiene ni veinticinco años -repuso él-. No es una solterona._

_-Gracias a ti -Hisana le dio una palmadita en el brazo— Le has hecho olvidar a aquel chico horrible de su pasado._

_-¿Qué chico?_

_-No lo sé. En algún momento de sus años en la Universidad de Tokio se enamoró, pero nunca lo trajo a casa y lo llevo muy en secreto. Creo que debió ser un amor no correspondido._

_-¿Ella le habló de ese chico? -preguntó Ichigo_

_Hisana se ruborizó._

_-No, lo leí en su diario. En Navidad lo dejó un día fuera y le eché un vistazo. Ya sé que soy una mala madre, pero me preocupaba verla tan distante y ensimismada. Creía que podía estar tomando drogas._

_-¿Y qué averiguó? -preguntó Ichigo con curiosidad._

_-Siempre lo llamaba por sus iniciales, P.C. Pero seguro que no tienes nada que temer. Eso fue hace años y probablemente se habrá olvidado de él._

_Pensar en Rukia locamente enamorada de otro hombre le produjo un golpe de celos que Ichigo no se molestó en ignorar._

_-Tiene razón. Después de todo, ¿por qué iba a casarse conmigo si siguiera pensando en otro hombre? -se puso en pie-. Tengo que irme a trabajar. Esta mañana hay una reunión y..._

_Hisana levantó una mano._

_-No digas más. Yo tengo una cita con la organizadora de bodas, vamos a elegir invitaciones, pero quiero pedirte algo antes de irme -lo miró con seriedad-. Me gustaría que usaras tu influencia con Rukia para que participe más activamente en los planes de su boda._

_-Lo intentaré._

_Ichigo la acompañó a la puerta. Cuando la cerró detrás de ella, se pasó una mano por el pelo. Había estado inseguro de los sentimientos de Rukia desde el comienzo, pero ahora conocía el motivo. Había perdido al hombre que amaba y ahora se había visto obligada a recurrir a él como segunda opción._

_Él había vivido debajo de ella en aquella época y ni siquiera había sabido que saliera con alguien; claro que entonces estaba tan ocupado con su vida social, que no tenía tiempo de interesarse por la de Rukia. Aun así, ¿cómo podía haberse perdido algo tan importante como que ella se enamorara?, pero en si un revurdo de su primer beso juntos apareció_

**_-+-+-+-+{Flash Back}-+-+-+-+_**

_Estaba haciendo el contrato una voz lo saco se sus pensamientos_

_- ¿Quieres champán? o puedo traerte otra cosa._

_Ichigo levanto la vista y le sonrió, con los ojos clavados en el escote, Rukia siguió su mirada y sí dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que enseñar. Volvió a cerrarse el albornoz, avergonzada por su Intento de seducción. Iba a. Sentarse Al lado de él, pero la detuvo una llamada a la puerta_

_- ¿Esperas a alguien? -Pregunto Ichigo_

_Rukia no dijo nada, frustrada por la interrupción. Abrió la puerta y sí encontró con su casera, la señora Unohana Retsu._

_Y antes de irse dobló el contrato con una sonrisa y lo guardo en el bolsillo del pecho de la chaqueta. Saco su cartera y le tendió la un billete de cinco dólares._

_-Es para que el contrato sea vinculante -explicó. Miró largo rato la una los ojos pero también a su alrededor, la luz de las velas, la música tenue, si ella realmente tenía planes y en ello no estaba incluido él-Nos vemos pronto._

_-Claro-repitió Ella._

**_-+-+-+-+{The End Flash Back}-+-+-+-+_**

_Lanzó una maldición y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Kon dormía profundamente delante del armario y Ichigo dobló con cuidado la ropa de Rukia y la colocó al final de la cama; luego recogió su chaqueta y pantalones y vació los bolsillos._

_Cerró los dedos en torno a la cajita de terciopelo. Seguramente sería una pérdida de dinero, teniendo en cuenta lo improbable que era aún todo; pero había elegido el optimismo sobre el sentido común y creía que al fin había encontrado una mujer a la que valía la pena amar._

_Se sentó en la cama y se puso el anillo en el extremo del dedo índice. El diamante refulgía y parecía burlarse de su estupidez. Quizá lo mejor fuera dárselo a Rukia, y descubrir qué sentía exactamente. Después de lo de la noche pasada, tenía que creer que había esperanza para ellos. ¿O había sido todo sexo y nada de amor?_

_Suspiró. Se había pasado la vida persiguiendo sexo sin ataduras y huyendo del amor y el compromiso. Y ahora que al fin daba un paso para iniciar una relación de verdad, le preocupaba que a la mujer en cuestión sólo le interesara su cuerpo._

_Devolvió el anillo a la caja y la dejó en la mesilla de noche. Tendría que vivir el presente y, cuando llegara el momento apropiado, le daría el anillo. Pero antes procuraría estar seguro de que lo fuera a aceptar._

**_I&R_**

_Estaba de un humor de perros a pesar de haber tenido una noche la mejor noche de su vida, bufo con frustración, lo único que quería era estar tranquilo para pensar con clama la situación. Pero el sonido de__ la extensión de su secretaria_

_-Señor Ichigo, tiene una llamada del Señor Abarai, por la línea 1_

_-La recibiré –Dijo con desgano, paso treinta segundos_

_-Vaya zanahoria, tardas en recibir llamadas… he –_

_-Deja de fastidiar Renji y dime para que me llamas –_

_-Solo para preguntarte como te iba, pero por tu tono de voz me da entender que te va mal pero muy mal –Hablo en burlón, Ichigo era su amig pesar de casi tener treinta años, cuando se enojaba era un simplón._

_-Me va peor –_

_-Enserio, pues se dicen que dos cerebros son mejor que uno para pensar –_

_-Un EX! –grito había pensado en ello por horas y le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza_

_-¨Ex¨ que una antigua azafata te ha ido a buscar –dijo Renji_

_- Se llaman auxiliares de vuelo y no es parte mía, si no de Rukia –_

_-Y eso te tiene así, vaya que eres imbécil –_

_-A quien le llamas imbécil! Piña parlante! –_

_-A ti –Y añadió- Un ¨ex¨ es un ¨ex¨ no ya que dar un rollo de ello… Si buscas en el diccionario ¨Ex = A dejado de ser¨, ya entiendes o te explico con dibujitos–_

_-… –No dijo nada si pensaba bien las cosas, ese sujeto ya no estaba en ahí y el si, vaya idiota que había sido, sonrió_

_-Entendiste al fin –_

_-Vaya quien diría que algunas veces una piña parlante te puede ser sensata y dar buenos consejos –dijo en tono clamado_

_-Quien diría que una zanahoria podrida, fuera tan malagradecida –_

_-Ya… Por qué no vienes tú y Tatsuki a cenar para el día de Acción de Gracias –dijo apagándose en el respaldo del sillón_

_ -No, se va a poder voy a ir a visitar a mis suegros así será para otra, salgo hoy de vacaciones llamaba para despedirme –_

_-Bien entonces adiós Piña Parlante – Colgó antes que Renji contestara, había sido bueno hablar con una amigo, final parecía que Renji tenía el papel de cupido de él y Rukia_

**_I&R_**

_Cuando Rukia llegó del trabajo, la casa estaba en silencio. Kon apenas levantó la cabeza de su lugar en el sofá. La joven deseaba estar un rato a solas antes de ver a Ichigo, pues no sabía bien cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos después de la noche pasada._

_Había dormido muy poco, prefiriendo contemplar a Ichigo a la luz nocturna que entraba por la ventana. ¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con una situación así? Y sus fantasías siempre habían estado llenas de romanticismo, palabras elocuentes y gestos galantes, pero en la realidad había sido todo pasión... lujuria desinhibida._

_Por primera vez en su vida, se había rendido por entero y dejado que un hombre la llevar a lugares a los que había tenido miedo de ir en el pasado. La mera idea de lo que habían hecho bastaba para ruborizarla. El modo en que se habían tocado y besado... No se habían dicho palabras bonitas ni declaraciones, pero habían compartido una conexión que no se podía negar._

_De camino a su cuarto, se sacó el abrigo. El día había sido agotador, sobre todo por la falta de sueño. Fue a mirar el reloj, pero no lo llevaba en la muñeca. Se lo había quitado la noche anterior en el cuarto de Ichigo y había olvidado ponérselo esa mañana. Calculaba que tendría una hora o así hasta que él volviera._

_-Una siesta o un baño -murmuró._

_Optó por la siesta se desvistió rápidamente. Y se quedó en ropa interior y apartó la sábana, pero cuando iba a meterse, decidió recuperar el reloj y la ropa que había dejado en el cuarto de Ichigo._

_Cruzó el pasillo. La cama estaba como la habían dejado, con la ropa revuelta. Imágenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior cruzaron por su mente. Subió a la cama con una sonrisa y enterró el rostro en la almohada._

_Cerró los ojos y dejó vagar sus pensamientos, llenando su mente de recuerdos: la sensación de la piel de él bajo los dedos, el sonido de su voz, el olor de su pelo, húmedo en la nuca. Se colocó boca abajo con un gemido y tendió la mano para buscar su reloj en la mesilla, pero sus dedos tropezaron con una cajita._

_La tomó y se incorporó sobre los codos. La abrió con curiosidad y dio un respingo. En el terciopelo negro había un diamante enorme montado en platino, el mismo anillo que ella había señalado en la joyería. Cerró la caja y volvió a dejarla en la mesilla, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de echar un segundo vistazo._

_El anillo era exquisito. Aunque lo había elegido en un capricho, tenía que admitir que era el anillo más hermoso del mundo. ¿Pensaría dárselo Ichigo? De no ser así, no tendría sentido que lo hubiera comprado. ¿Y qué diría ella si se lo ofrecía? Se lo colocó en el dedo. Definitivamente, no era una joya que pasara desapercibida._

_-Sí, estamos comprometidos -dijo a una persona invisible-. Y éste es mi prometido -extendió la mano ante ella y suspiró._

_Aun suponiendo que se lo ofreciera, no podría aceptarlo. Lo guardó en la caja y la devolvió a la mesilla. Ichigo le había dejado claro que, de no ser por las presiones de su padre, no habría pensado en el matrimonio. Para él era un buen negocio conseguir la compañía de su padre a cambio de una esposa, pero Rukia quería ser algo más que el medio para conseguir un fin. Quería ser el premio que vale la pena ganar, no un ascenso laboral._

_No podía confiar en que la amara y no podía permitirse amarlo._

_-¿Por qué, entonces, seguir con esto?-murmuró al salir de la cama-. Márchate ya, antes de que sea tarde._

_Fue a su cuarto, se puso un vestido violeta de tirantes que era una mano arriba de la rodilla y bajó a la planta baja. Había llevado consigo tierra y decidió replantar sus plantas. Cuando estaba limpiando la cocina después de terminar, oyó abrirse la puerta de atrás y Kon se incorporó y salió a recibir a Ichigo. Rukia se quedó un momento sin habla al verlo. Aunque iba completamente vestido, con traje y corbata, ella sólo veía al hombre con el que había hecho el amor la noche anterior._

_-Hola -murmuró._

_Ichigo le sonrió._

_-Hola -se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios-. Esta mañana te he echado de menos._

_-Tenía que madrugar -mintió ella-. ¿Qué tal tu día?_

_-Largo. Desde que he llegado al despacho, sólo he podido pensar en volver a casa._

_-¿Y eso por qué? -pregunto Rukia sacando una botella de vino del frigorífico._

_Ichigo le masajeó los hombros con gentileza y le besó el cuello._

_-¿Y tienes que preguntarlo?_

_Rukia cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor de su caricia. Sabía que, si se volvía, él estaría allí, dispuesto a darle otro beso apasionado que sólo podía conducir al dormitorio y a una repetición del encuentro de la noche anterior. Pero ya se había rendido una vez al deseo y no podía permitir que volviera a ocurrir._

_-¿Quieres beber algo? -se apartó unos pasos._

_-¿Estás bien? -preguntó él._

_Rukia se sirvió un vaso de vino y tomó un trago largo._

_-Sí. Estaba pensando en..._

_-¿Nosotros?_

_-No, las fiestas. No hay mucho trabajo y creo que me gustaría tomarme unos días de vacaciones por Acción de Gracias. Y quizá también en Navidad._

_-Unas vacaciones estarían muy bien - dijo Ichigo-. Podemos ir a algún lugar cálido. ¿Adónde te apetece ir? Hawai puede ser magnífico en esta época del año._

_-Yo estaba pensando en ir sola. Creía que te gustaría tener algo de tiempo para ti._

_-Rukia -dijo él-. Si quisiera estar solo, no te habría pedido que te mudaras aquí. Creo que, si quieres irte de vacaciones, deberíamos ir juntos, después de las fiestas._

_Ella se encogió de hombros._

_-Era sólo una idea. Se me ha ocurrido que, si me iba de la ciudad, no tendría que lidiar con mi madre. Ahora que cree que estamos prometidos, querrá celebrar estas fechas a lo grande. Y tengo miedo de que intente darnos una fiesta._

_Ichigo dio un largo suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo con aire distraído._

_-Esperaba que invitáramos aquí a tu familia y la mía en Acción de Gracias - dijo-. Así tendrían ocasión de conocerse._

_Rukia lo miró de soslayo y soltó una carcajada._

_-Supongo que es una broma._

_-No._

_-¿Tienes idea del trabajo que lleva preparar una comida así? Días de planificación, de compras y de cocinar. No sale de la cocina ya preparada y lista para servirse._

_-Yo puedo ayudarte -dijo él-. Sólo creo que sería bueno reunir a nuestras familias y el día de Acción de Gracias me parece la oportunidad perfecta. Y no será para tanto. Tus padres, el mío, mis hermana, sus marido y mi sobrino... Contigo y conmigo, seremos sólo 10 personas._

_-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en esto?_

_-Y si no quieres cocinar, podemos traer la comida hecha._

_-No puedes comprar hecha la comida de Acción de Gracias. No está bien._

_-¿No puedes? -preguntó Ichigo apartando la vista._

_Rukia lo miró largo rato y sintió un nudo en el estómago._

_-¿Qué has hecho? -preguntó._

_-Tu madre llamó a mi padre para invitar a nuestra familia a su casa, pero mi padre quería que fuéramos todos a la suya y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ceder, así que yo he invitado a tu familia y a la mía a venir aquí, a nuestra casa._

_Rukia soltó un gemido._

_-No, no, no, no!. No puedes hacer eso! Creí que habías aprendido la lección cuando invitaste a mi madre y a la organizadora de bodas ¬¬_

_-Yo no la invité, se invitó sola ¬¬. Vamos, Rukia. Todo esto forma parte del conocerse mejor, ¿no crees? Tenemos que ver cómo lidiamos con situaciones de presión y estas fechas lo son._

_-Estoy segura de que tendremos estrés suficiente la próxima hora, mientras discutimos por qué los prometidos, los maridos o los amigos invitan a diez personas a comer en la casa de los dos sin comentarlo antes con el otro._

_-¿Es imprescindible que tengamos una discusión? ¿No puedes simplemente gritarme un poco y luego nos besamos y hacemos las paces?_

_-No intentes seducirme, amiguito -le advirtió ella-. No dará resultado._

_-Anoche sí funcionó -Ichigo la abrazó por la cintura-. Adelante, grítame y golpéame. Estoy preparado._

_Rukia suspiró. ¿Por qué se molestaba en intentar combatir aquello? Estaba perdida antes de empezar. Sólo tenía que tocarla y su enfado se evaporaba. Su única defensa era mantener las distancias, alejarse de sus manos y sus labios._

_-Si vamos a hacer aquí la comida de Acción de Gracias, tengo mucho trabajo – dijo- No tienes cazuelas, sartenes, vajilla, cristalería ni manteles y servilletas. Ni siquiera tienes una mesa de comedor decente. ¿Dónde vamos a dar de comer a toda esa gente?_

_-Podemos hacer un bufé._

_Rukia imaginó a diez personas de pie en la cocina con platos y tenedores de plástico y se echó a reír. Si quería probarle a Ichigo lo malísima esposa que sería, tenía la oportunidad perfecta el día de Acción de Gracias._

_¿Pero estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él?_

_-Claro que no, esta vez no podrás escaquearte del trabajo –le advirtió con la pregunta al aire en su mente_

_-Como lo ordene, Rukia-sama –dijo el mientras besaba su cuello y una de sus manos continuaba con el agarre en su cintura y la otra empezaba a explora las zona de bajo del vestido, ella se entregaba a las sensaciones que él le daba_

_¿O en el fondo de su corazón creía todavía que era, y sería siempre, el hombre perfecto para ella?_

* * *

**_/_**

**_/_**

**_/_**

**_/ _**

**_Continuara…_**


	7. Chapter 6

[Voz baja]…_Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, como han estado…_

_¿?: ¡Ahí estas!_

…_Eh [risa nerviosa] eh Hi Ichigo… ¿Cómo has estado?_

_Ichigo: No me vengas con tu ¨Ichigo ¿Cómo has estado?¨… Por tu culpa Byakuya me ha perseguido por toda la sociedad de almas para intentar matarme y tú me vienes ¨Ichigo ¿Cómo has estado?¨…_

_Pero yo no lo hice con mala intención T-T [Mentira], simple mente hice lo que todo fan del IchiRuki quiere hacer T-T_

_Rukia: Ichigo, ni que fuera para tanto… déjala en paz_

_Ichigo: Rukia…[Sonrojado]_

_Rukia: Eh Ichigo ¿Porque te sonrojas?_

_Ichigo: Yo no sé qué estás hablando enana!_

_Rukia: A quien le dices enana, zanahoria_

_Toshiro: Paren ya! El calor es horrible!_

_Karin: Si!… Mejor empiecen con los agradecimientos_

_Estoy en total n_n acuerdo pero una simple preguntita… ¿Dónde está Isshin-san?_

_Karin: Ah el viejo está ahí_

_[El progenitor de los Kurosaki estaba atado con cinta adhesiva y una mordaza]_

_Pobre T-T Señor Isshin… Sois crueles _

_Ichigo: Eso no es ser cruel sino sensato…_

_Karin: Ichi-nii, tiene razón…así evitamos que te mas ideas…_

_Pero…_

_Ichigo: Pero no vas a liberarlo!… _

_Pero…_

_Rukia: Mejor empecemos con los agradecimientos, el primero le pertenece una fiel lectora…_

_Ichigo: __Kotsuki Kurosaki, dice las has dejado con lo P.C… y que yo tengo la culpa por ser tierno y atractivo, ah Rukia es una pervertida…_

_Rukia: Yo…_

_Ichigo: Si tu…_

_Rukia: ¡Pero si el pervertido eres tú! ¡Me estas mirando las piernas todo el tiempo! Y… y ¡Ni a hablar de las fotos mías escondidas debajo de tu colchón!_

_Toshiro: Y yo opino lo mismo que la lectora son un par de idiotas_

_Karin: Si, no entienden que todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta que entre ustedes ay algo más que amistad_

_Rukia:…_

_Ichigo:…_

_Bueno amiga, espero que te guste este capítulo y continuando con los agradecimientos el siguiente le pertenece a…_

_Karin: Noriko X, dice que Ichi-nii en el hombre perfecto para Rukia-nee-chan _

_Isshin: Eso es cierto, y mi tercera hija es perfecta para controlar al idiota, descerebrado de mi hijo_

_Sí, eso es verdad, pero bueno sigamos el siguiente pertenece a una fiel lectora_

_Toshiro: Videl Kurosaki, cree que Kurosaki es el hombre perfecto para la teniente Kuchiki, al igual que la mayoría tiene la intriga de quien es P.C, espera que sea Kurosaki_

_Bueno Videl-chan espero que este capítulo también te guste, bue este es de…_

_Karin: Purah, Les gusta mucho el fic y las introducciones y que mi padre se pondrá muy feliz por lo sucedido en el capítulo anterior_

_Isshin: SI! ¡Yo quiero nietos!_

_Toshiro: Porque siempre sale con eso ¬¬_

_Isshin: si el idiota de Ichigo no me los da, ustedes me los tienes que dar_

_Toshiro: O/O_

_Karin: O/O ¡Viejo Idiota! ¡No digas semejantes tonterías!_

_Si, el siguiente es de_

_Ichigo: FAN FALL, dice excelente y simplemente genial…_

_Muchas gracias FAN FALL, espero que este capítulo te guste, bien este le pertenece a…_

_Isshin: Momo 03, dice que mi tercera hija y mi hijo idiota, se repita y que no se arrepientan_

_Sí, espero que te guste este capítulo Momo03, a continuación le pertenece a una nueva lectora…_

_Ichigo: HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Dice que el IchiRuki manda…_

_Sí! ¡El IchiRuki MANDA!_

_Isshin: ¡SI! ¡EL IchiRuki ES LO MEJOR!_

_Ichigo: también que nos nada saludos a todos los invitados, de la autora en especial al viejo… ¡¿Qué?! (ò_ó) ¡¿Como que en especial al viejo?! _

_Es que Isshin-san, ¡Es genial! ¡Viva el IchiRuki!_

_Kon: Si, a diferencia de ti Ichigo, él no envejecerá rápidamente, ya que el no tiene por su ceño fruncido todo el día_

_¡¿Qué miércoles haces aquí peluche zarrapastroso?!, ¡No te dije clara que te fueras! _

_Kon: Como dicen que las mujeres siempre dice todo al revés, decidí quedarme para que me tú y Nee-san, me froten contra su pecho y digan ¨¿Qué Cosa tan mona? ¨_

_Eso no ocurrirá ni dentro de mil años, si furas un Tigre de véngala lo reconsideraría pero eres un estúpido gato_

_Kon: No soy un gato soy el León ¨Rey de la Selva¨ Gurrrarrr [imitación mala de un rugido]_

_Ichigo: Paren ya! Y continuemos!_

_Tienes razón… pero mantén alejado a ese pervertido disfrazado de muñeco… Bueno el siguiente es…_

_Rukia: Death demon 98, Se pregunta ¿Cómo ira la cena de Acción de Gracias_

_Muchas gracias, pero continuando con los agradecimientos este le pertenece ha_

_Toshiro: a Neko dani, le gusta mucho el fic y que si puedes poner en letra normal, para que no la confundas en Flash Back…_

_Bueno el penúltimo le pertenece a_

_Ichigo: KaguraRuki, le encanta el fic y se emocionó con todos los capítulos y me Ama!_

_Rukia: Vaya novedad…_

_Muchas gracias por tu comentario Kagura, a mí también me gusta mucho tu fic-Llamado al Destino- bueno el ultimo es de…_

_Toshiro: Fanny, le gusta mucho el fic y que lo continúes_

_Gracias por tu comentario Fanny_

_Bueno acabo de subir un mini-fic de tres capitulo, espero que lo lean, bien antes de empezar, quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios y a los que por algún motivo no los dejan también n_n_

**Legalmente Suya**

La Adaptación de la novela, "Legally Mine" de Kate Hoffman hecha por Serenity1089 para el Sailor Moon, Pero ahora estoy realizando está Adaptación de la Adaptación para Bleach aunque algunas partes las he modificado espero que os guste. Pero antes que nada Bleach **NO** me pertenece y esto es IchiRuki

…**I&R** (Cambios de escena) Ahora si ¡A LEER!

**Capítulo 6**

**¨Cena de Acción de Gracias I parte¨**

Ichigo terminó de introducir el último tornillo y colgó la barra de cortinas encima de la ventana. Retrocedió un paso y la miró con aire crítico. Estaba un poco torcida, pero, cuando Rukia hiciera lo que quiera que pensara hacer con ella, no se notaría.

Aunque la charla por teléfono con Renji lo había tranquilizado, aún estaba un poco confundido y es ¿Qué había tenido ese hombre para que Rukia lo amara? ¿Cómo era su carácter? ¿Qué aspecto tenia? y la más importante ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil como para dejarla ir?, pero lo en realidad le preocupaba era que es lo que Rukia sentía.

Y si ella, lo seguía amado, ¿Dónde quedaba él?, porque de algo si estaba seguro en todo ese mar de confusión…

Él, Ichigo Kurosaki estaba perdidamente e irremediable enamorado de Rukia

Sonrió y sujetó el taladrador como si fuera una pistola y sonrió.

-Estoy hecho todo un manitas.

Bueno no solo en eso, sino con referente a la última semana, Rukia se había convertido en una mujer obsesionada, que pasaba los días de compras y las tardes convirtiendo la casa en un hogar cálido y acogedor. Había renunciado al rosa _¡Gracias Kami!_ e introducido colores que reflejaban su amor por el aire libre.

A Ichigo le gustaba la nueva decoración, sencilla y cómoda. Había añadido cojines suaves a los sofás de cuero de la sala, comprado lámparas y sustituido la pequeña mesa cuadrada de él por una mesa de comedor gigantesca.

Pero lo mejor de todo eran las noches. De algún modo, tenía que eliminar toda la tensión que acumulaba durante el día, y lo hacía en la cama con él, atrapados los dos en un río de pasión tal, que cada vez se volvía más desinhibida.

Sin embargo, Rukia no había eliminado todavía todas sus reservas. Todas las noches empezaban en camas separadas hasta que uno u otro cedía y se presentaba en silencio en el cuarto del otro. A veces dormían en la cama de él y a veces en la suya, pero, para satisfacción de Ichigo, ella despertaba siempre en sus brazos.

Miró su reloj, dejó el taladrador en la mesa y se acercó a la puerta. Rukia seguía donde la había dejado una hora atrás, trabajando en el jardín entre la acera y la casa. Bajó los escalones y se arrodilló a su lado.

-¿Qué vas a plantar? -preguntó.

-Bulbos de invierno para animar un poco el día de Acción de Gracias -repuso ella-. Y también voy a plantar ya jazmines, que florecerán en primavera.

Ichigo miró un momento los jazmines. Iba a plantar flores para la primavera, aunque no sabía si entonces estaría allí. Le hubiera gustado tomar eso como una señal esperanzadora, pero sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones. Los sentimientos de ella parecían cambiar dependiendo de que saliera el sol o se pusiera.

Durante el día, apenas reconocía que fueran amantes y Ichigo sentía la necesidad casi patológica de tocarla y besarla. Tenían pasión, pero quería algo más. Quería saber que los sentimientos que crecían en su interior tenían reciprocidad también en ella.

-Empieza a hacer frío-dijo-. He encendido la chimenea. ¿Por qué no entras a calentarte mientras preparo la cena? -le levantó y le tendió la mano.

Rukia se dejó levantar y recogió los útiles de jardinería, que Ichigo se apresuró a quitarle de las manos.

-Tengo que recoger las copas de vino y pasar por la tienda a encargar el pavo - dijo ella-. Y necesito repasar las recetas para hacer la lista de la compra y...

Ichigo la abrazó con un gemido y detuvo sus palabras con un beso.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó cuándo se apartó de ella.

-¿Besarte?

-No, todo este trabajo.

-Quiero que el día de Acción de Gracias resulte agradable -repuso ella-. Si vas a hacer algo, es mejor hacerlo bien - sonrió-. ¡Vaya! ¡Que horror! ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en mi madre! ¿Verdad?

Ichigo cerró los ojos y le besó la frente.

-En absoluto -repuso-. Y a mí no tienes que probarme nada, sé lo que sientes. Si no fuera por nuestro acuerdo, pasarías ese día en otra parte -le apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla-. ¿Recuerdas las cenas que me preparabas en la universidad? Siempre me encantaba ir a tu apartamento.

-Porque nunca tenías comida en el tuyo -contestó ella-. Si no te daba yo de comer, ¿quién iba a hacerlo?

-No siempre iba por la comida. Tu apartamento era muy cálido y acogedor y allí me sentía cómodo -le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella-. Aunque la comida era buena, casi siempre iba porque quería estar contigo.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó ella con voz suave.

Ichigo se llevó la mano femenina a los labios y besó las yemas de los dedos una por una.

-Ya entonces eras buena cocinera, pero eras aún mejor amiga. Y no sé si me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo importante que era eso para mí.

Rukia miró sus dedos.

-Deberíamos entrar –murmuró ella-. Empieza a hacer frío.

-De acuerdo -asintió él-. Tengo que empezar con la cena. Estaba pensando en filetes de hígado.

Rukia soltó una carcajada y entró con él en la cocina.

-Si no te gustaba mi comida, ¿por qué no lo decías? -preguntó.

Ichigo la abrazó por la cintura y la sujetó contra el borde del mostrador.

-¿Y de qué iba a quejarme si podía sentarme enfrente de ti?

Rukia se soltó del abrazo.

-Tienes que dejar de decir esas cosas o puedo enamorarme de ti.

-¿Y tan malo sería eso? Además, es la verdad. Me gusta tenerte aquí.

La joven se ruborizó, pero él sospechaba que no lo creía.

-Tengo que hacer la lista de la compra -dijo.

-No deberías cambiar de tema cada vez que intento hablar de nosotros -protestó él.

Rukia suspiró.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que hablar de nosotros? Esto es lo que es -repuso con impaciencia.

-Muy bien, pero yo no sé lo que es-Dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño- A veces siento que estás aquí conmigo y a veces que te has marchado. Nunca sé qué esperar.

-Si no te gusta, dime que me vaya - contestó ella con frialdad.

-No es eso lo que quiero; lo que quiero es que te esfuerces -intentó tomarle las manos, pero ella las apartó.

-¿Quieres que finja que siento algo que no siento? -preguntó.

-¿Tienes que fingir conmigo? –replicó él, mirándola a los ojos-. No veo que finjas cuando estás en mis brazos por la noche cuando hacemos el amor. ¿Finges entonces?

Rukia se dio la media vuelta y dijo

-No.

-¿Y qué sientes entonces?

-No sé qué quieres que diga. Eso es sexo y lo que tú pides es amor. Y aunque tus encantos pueden haber llevado mi cuerpo a tu cama, no tienen ningún efecto en mi corazón.

Ichigo la miró fijamente, dolido, hasta

-¡Vaya! Tuviste que amarlo mucho para estar todavía tan afectada.

Rukia parpadeó; frunció el ceño confundida.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿A quién?

-De ese tipo, de P.C. ¿El que amabas en la universidad? Tuvo que darte muy fuerte.

Ella dio un respingo.

-¿Qué sabes tú de P.C.?

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que eso es pasado y tú tienes que pensar en el futuro. Pensar en un hombre al que no puedes tener sólo hará que te cierres al hombre que sí puedes tener.

-¿Qué sabes tú de él? -repitió ella.

-Tu madre me dijo que te habías enamorado de alguien en la Universidad de Tokio y que no lo has olvidado nunca.

-¿Y cómo sabía ella eso? -gimió Rukia- ¡No! ¡No me lo digas! ¡Por mis diarios! Tengo la madre más chismosa del mundo.

-Da igual cómo lo supiera, entiende, lo que importa ahora es que él no está aquí y yo sí. Y es hora de que olvides el pasado y sigas con tu vida.

Rukia movió la cabeza con lentitud.

-Cuando mi madre y tú encuentren el modo de hacerme olvidar a aquel chico, avísame, porque no es tan fácil. La verdad es que me gustaría olvidarlo, pero no puedo.

Se volvió y Ichigo la observó cruzar la estancia y salir por la puerta de atrás. La oyó entrar en el garaje y poner en marcha la camioneta.

-¿Cómo demonios voy a hacer funcionar esto? -murmuró. -¿Cómo competir con el recuerdo de una relación perfecta?

Tenía que encontrar el modo. Se estaba enamorado de ella y no estaba dispuesto a perderla por ningún tipo de su pasado. Tenía que mostrarle lo que se perdería si se marchaba. Tenía que conquistarla a cualquier precio.

Tal vez hubiera amado a alguien en el pasado, pero ahora vivían en el presente y eso tenía que contar para algo.

**I&R**

Rukia abrió la puerta del pequeño bufete de Tokio, donde tenía una cita con .Dokugamine. Riruka, experta en derecho de familia y, con suerte, la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

Pensó en su conversación con Ichigo hace un par de días e hizo una mueca. Le había gustado la chispa de celos que sorprendió en él y la divirtió pensar que eran celos de sí mismo. _**P.C.**_ eran las iniciales de _**P**__ríncipe de __**C**__uento,_ nombre con el que le gustaba referirse a él en otro tiempo.

Y precisamente porque lo había querido en otro tiempo, lo conocía bien y sabía que era un incapaz de comprometerse con ninguna mujer. Para él ella era un premio que estaba fuera de su alcance, y si alguna vez la tenía, dejaría de desearla.

Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta interior del bufete. Una recepcionista joven y guapa le sonrió.

-Soy Kuchiki Rukia.

-Sí. La señorita Dokugamine. la espera. Es la puerta del medio.

Rukia asintió y caminó hacia el despacho. Antes de que llegara a la puerta, salió una mujer alta de cabello rojo, vestida con falda a cuadros, jersey púrpura y zapatos de tacón.

-Hola, Rukia. Soy Riruka. Dokugamine. Pasa y siéntate.

Rukia obedeció y la abogada se sentó a su vez detrás de su mesa.

-Dices que tienes una disputa por un contrato. ¿Has traído una copia?

Rukia asintió y le tendió una fotocopia del documento.

A medida que Riruka. lo leía, su rostro iba adoptando una expresión de regocijo.

-Es un contrato de matrimonio; creo que nunca había visto ninguno.

-Lo firmé hace seis años. Sé que fue una estupidez, pero creía que era una broma. Nunca pensé que intentaría obligarme a cumplirlo.

-¿Ese hombre te dio algo? ¿Dinero o un regalo caro? ¿Te dio algo para validar el contrato?

Rukia intentó recordar.

-Sí, me dio cinco dólares. ¿Eso es importante?

Riruka. miró el contrato pensativa.

-En esencia, el contrato es legal –explicó–Aunque no creo que pueda sostenerse en un tribunal. Ningún juez te obligará a casarte con alguien si no quieres, pero si ese hombre insiste en llevar el caso adelante, tendrás que pactar con él -se detuvo de golpe-. ¡Oh, Dios mío! No puedo creerlo. ¿Ichigo Kurosaki? ¿Facultad de Leyes de la Universidad de Tokio, promoción del 2011?

-Sí.

Riruka. soltó una risita y movió la cabeza.

-Me temo que aquí pueda haber un conflicto de intereses. Yo conozco a Ichigo. Se licenció un año antes que yo -hizo una pausa-. Asistimos juntos a algunas clases y a mí me gustaba mucho. Gustaba a casi todas las chicas. Incluso salimos una vez.

Rukia la miró fijamente. ¿Estaba destinada a encontrarse con muchas mujeres así por todo Tokio? Sabía que Ichigo había salido con muchas estudiantes de Leyes, pero aquello era mucha coincidencia.

-¿Cómo está Ichigo? -preguntó Riruka– Tiene que irle muy mal para que recurra a un contrato para buscar esposa. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se ha quedado calvo? ¿Tiene barriga?

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

-No, está casi igual que antes, tal vez más guapo todavía... y sofisticado.

Riruka suspiró.

-Ese hombre ya era demasiado atractivo para su bien.

-Sí, y lo sigue siendo -admitió Rukia con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué no quieres casarte con él? ¿No lo amas?

-No -dijo Rukia-Sí -se miró las manos, que tenía enlazadas en el regazo-. Un poco. O puede que haya sucumbido a su encanto. Me hace olvidar lo que es y creer que puede ser lo que yo quiero que sea. Y cuando estamos juntos, siento que soy la única mujer del mundo que puede hacerle feliz.

-¿Y qué crees que siente él por ti?

-Dice que le gusto. También creo que necesita casarse y que eso tiene mucho que ver con lo que siente.

-¿Y qué crees que haría si le dices que te casarás con él?

-Ya lo he probado. Y creo que está dispuesto a casarse, pero no por las razones que importan. Ichigo está acostumbrado a salirse con la suya.

-Bueno, si quieres casarte con él, yo te aconsejo que esperes a ver lo que ocurre. Si no quieres, díselo. Lo peor que puede hacer es llevarte a juicio, pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que no lo hace. Es un abogado listo y tiene que saber que tiene pocas posibilidades.

-¿O sea que la decisión es mía?

-Sí. Y, si necesitas mi ayuda, llámame - Riruka se puso en pie-. Pero estoy segura de que puedes resolver este problema sola.

Rukia le estrechó la mano, le dio las gracias y salió del despacho, sorprendida de que todos sus problemas se hubieran resuelto en menos de cinco minutos. Pero aunque tenía las respuestas, no estaba segura de su decisión. Podía marcharse de casa de Ichigo y seguramente él no la obligaría a volver. ¿Pero deseaba hacerlo? ¿O seguía albergando la fantasía secreta de que los dos estaban destinados a estar juntos?

Caminó hacia donde había dejado estacionada la camioneta. _¿Por qué había tenido que aceptar su oferta? Andaba mal de dinero, sí, sin embargo podía haber dormido en el sofá de Ran o haber ido a casa de sus padres. Pero no, había caído en la misma trampa antigua con la esperanza de que esa vez Ichigo pudiera ser el hombre que siempre había querido que fuera_.

Entró en la camioneta, pero no puso el motor en marcha inmediatamente. ¡Era tan amable y considerado! Tal vez había dejado atrás su fase de playboy.

-No -murmuró.

No… Eso jamás ocurriría

Los hombres como Ichigo no cambiaban nunca. Además, la había forzado a aceptar aquel acuerdo. No la amaba, sólo la necesitaba para conseguir lo que quería.

Solo era interés… él no la amaba, y eso le dolía hasta el alma

-Me marcharé –dijo con firmeza, era lo mejor para ya su mal trecho corazón

Giró la llave de contacto. Después de añadir a Ran y Gin a la lista, y de despedirse se Soi ya que ella se iba de viaje a Osaka, tenía que preparar una comida de Acción de Gracias para doce personas. Cuando todos se marcharan, se sentaría a hablar con Ichigo y le diría que quería irse.

Y luego seguiría adelante con su vida.

**I&R**

-¿Qué hora es?

Ichigo miró el reflejo de Rukia en el espejo del cuarto de baño.

-Dos minutos más tarde que la última vez -contestó-. Tienes tiempo de sobra. No llegarán hasta dentro de quince o veinte minutos.

-¿Y cómo voy a prepararme contigo mirándome así?

-No te miro -echó la cabeza a un lado y pasó la cuchilla por su mejilla-. Me estoy afeitando -llevaba toda la mañana intentando animarla, pero sin resultado-. Podemos anular esto. Cuando lleguen, les diré que se marchen.

-¿Tú harías eso? -sonrió ella.

Ichigo empezó a aclarar la cuchilla.

-Haría cualquier cosa por verte sonreír -repuso, con su sonrisa más seductora.

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco y tomó el pintalabios. Ichigo se lo quitó de las manos con gentileza.

-No necesitas eso. Eres muy hermosa al natural.

Rukia se lo arrebató y lo dejó en la encimera.

-Quieres animarme a base de halagos, ¿verdad?

Ichigo la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

-No, tengo motivos ocultos-Dijo con voz seductora—Cuando te beso, no quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotros, sobre todo pintalabios.

La sentó en la encimera y la besó. Comprobó con alivio que la indiferencia de ella en cuanto sus labios se encontraban al natural. Las manos femeninas apartaron la camisa y rozaron su pecho desnudo.

En los últimos días, había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía vivir sin Rukia y aún no se había acostumbrado a esa revelación. Cuando decidió usar el contrato, no tenía intención de enamorarse y, ahora que había ocurrido, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo revelar sus sentimientos sin espantarla? ¿Y cómo conseguir que ella le correspondiera?

Le besó el cuello, aflojo la parte superior del kimono, depositó una serie de besos en su hombro. Su olor hacía que le diera vueltas la cabeza. Apoyó los muslos de ella en sus caderas y aflojo la parte de abajo, dejó al descubierto las piernas. Bajó con las manos hasta los tobillos y volvió a subir, sin dejar de besarla en la boca.

-No deberíamos hacer esto -murmuró ella-. No tenemos...

Ichigo subió más las manos y le bajó el tanga, que sacó por los pies.

-... tiempo -terminó ella.

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra -deslizó las manos por los muslos de ella. Rukia lanzó un gemido.

¿Por qué era tan sencillo poseer su cuerpo y tan difícil atrapar su corazón? Cuando la besaba y acariciaba, había siempre un rincón de su corazón que no podía tocar.

-Dime que quieres que pare -susurró. Se inclinó para besarle el interior de sus pechos-. Dímelo. Pararé si quieres.

-No… -repuso ella sin aliento-. No pares…

Ichigo la sujetó por la cintura y la acercó al borde de la encimera, donde le subió la su mano hasta rozar su intimidad. Volvió a besarla en frenesí, sacando gemidos y suspiros de sus labios

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Rukia abrió mucho los ojos y su cuerpo se puso tenso. Bajó las manos para arreglase su kimono, pero Ichigo se las apartó.

-Que esperen…

-Están en la puerta.

-Que esperen!

-No!-ella lo empujó por los hombros y saltó al suelo.

Ichigo la observó poner su ropa en total orden.

-Seguiremos más tarde verdad –dijo acercándose por detrás y tomándola de la cintura.

Ella lo miró un momento. Movió la cabeza afirmativamente, haciendo que el agarré se aflojara y salió del baño. Ichigo se miró al espejo.

-¿Qué demonios haces? -preguntó a su imagen-. No puedes obligarla a quererte. Si no te ama, tienes que dejarla marchar.

Se abrochó la camisa y terminó de vestirse. A continuación se echó agua fría en la cara y bajó las escaleras.

Rukia había abierto la puerta. Sus padres y el padre de Ichigo estaban en el umbral. La expresión de sus rostros indicaba que se habían conocido antes de entrar y que el encuentro no había ido bien. Hisana y su padre ya estaban llorando.

Rukia los invitó a entrar y lanzó una sonrisa temblorosa a Ichigo. Tenías las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo revuelto.

-¿Quieres hacer las presentaciones? - preguntó.

Hisana hizo caso omiso a su hija y continuó la conversación iniciada fuera.

-Yo sólo digo que todos los miembros de la familia Kuchiki se han casado en forma tradicional.

Isshin lanzó una mirada de agravio a su hijo y se volvió hacia Rukia. Ichigo se apresuró a presentársela y su padre grito

-¡Oh que hermosa es mi hermosa tercera hija!… ¡Dime preciosa como fue que te fijaste en el tarado de mi hijo!–

Lo que los demás presentes solo les salió una gota de la cabeza. Pero la voz de la señora Kuchiki los volvió a la realidad

-Oiga! Le estoy diciendo que no apoyo su idea de una boda occidental, ¡es mucho más hermosa una boda tradicional, las costumbres son importantes!

-Tengo relaciones de trabajo con gente del extranjero, amigos y familia a los que no entienden mucho de nuestras tradiciones, no podemos faltarles al respeto. Y además una ceremonia tradicional es mucho más trabajosa que una Occidental. Sugiero que reconsidere su idea... Si el problema es de dinero…

-El dinero no es problema -contestó la mujer- Rukia… es una Kuchiki una de las cuatro familias nobles de todo Japón, el Clan de los Kuchiki es muy respetado por ser tradicionalista

Rukia se acercó a Ichigo

-Tienes que impedir que mi madre hable de la boda -dijo-. Entra ahí y cambia el tema.

Ichigo le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-Y de paso envío mi solicitud de santidad, porque para hacer eso necesitaré un milagro -susurró.

Rukia, ruborizada, besó a su padre y se fue a la cocina. Su padre soltó daba una mirada seria a todo el asunto y dirigió su mirada a Ichigo.

-Soy Byakuya Kuchiki, padre se Rukia-Dijo en voz neutra

Ichigo hizo una reverencia. Se notaba a lo lejos que ese señor partencia a la aristocracia y su voz fría, le dio a comprender que Rukia había heredado varios aspectos y características de su padre

-Un gusto conocerlo Señor Kuchiki.

- Dime ¿dónde puedo beber algo? Llevo días oyendo hablar de esa boda y empiezo a sentir un dolor de cabeza que sólo se calma con whisky.

-Tengo justo lo que necesita.

-Bien.

Dejaron a Hisana y a Isshin discutiendo sobre el tamaño de las mesas y las bandas de música y se dirigieron al comedor.

-La señora Kuchiki están muy entusiasmada con la boda -comentó Ichigo

Byakuya lo miró, pero luego desvió la mirada a su esposa.

-Llevo casi treinta años casado con esa mujer y todavía no la comprendo. Se emplea a fondo en sus proyectos y no acepta nada que no sea la perfección. Y esa boda la lleva esperando desde que nació Rukia – Ninguna expresión se pudo notar en su rostro-. Quiero a esa mujer, pero no la entiendo. Dime una cosa. ¿Tú entiendes a Rukia?

-No del todo. No siempre sé lo que está pensando, pero puede que sea mejor así.

-¿La quieres?

Ichigo no esperaba aquella pregunta, pero se sintió impulsado a responder la verdad.

-Sí. Nunca había estado enamorado, pero estoy seguro de que uno se siente así.

Byakuya lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Y cómo te sientes?

-Confuso, frustrado, sin ningún control, pero en el buen sentido. Sé que sólo quiero que Rukia sea feliz. Y creo que puedo conseguirlo.

-Espero que así sea. Porque si le haces daño a mi orgullo, te perseguiré y te despedazare con mi Sembosakura.

Ichigo no sabía de dónde pero sintió en su cuello el filo de la hoja de una zanpakutou, tragó en seco y solo forzó una sonrisa, miró a Byakuya a los ojos y comprendió que hablaba muy en serio.

-Procuraré recordarlo -musitó.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 7

Hola mis queridas lectoras y lectores, muchas gracias por esperar este capítulo ya que me retrase mucho en la actualización, por motivos personales… pero aquí me tienen al pie del cañón

Ichigo: Si… Motivos personales pelearte en un foro para decir, quien era más guapo de un tal Ranma o Inuyasha ¬¬

Etto… pero era ver quién era el más guapo de los personajes de Rumiko, T-T yo decía que Sesshomaru es y será el más guapo y sexy T-T

Rukia: ¬¬ Venga Ichigo tu estas celoso por a ti no te tomaron en cuenta

Toshiro: Kurosaki es realmente vanidoso

Isshin: No puedo creer que ni hijo sea tan idiota

Karin: Por ese motivo Ichi-nii odia a muerte a Chappy

Rukia: Y eso ¿?

Karin: Porque Rukia-nee le presta más atención a Chappy que a él

Rukia: (n_n)U Ichigo no tiene remedio, ponerse celoso de Chappy

Bueno empecemos con agradecimientos el primer comentario pertenece a

Ichigo: KaguraRuki, le mata lo enamorado que estoy de la enana (ò_ó) ¡¿De donde han sacado eso?!

¬¬ ¿Quieres que lo diga?

Ichigo: Mejor continuemos, bien también dice que si Rukia me deja se va a poner a llorar, (ò_ó) ¡¿Qué Rukia me deja?! ¡Eso no lo voy a permitir! ¡Primero muerto!…ha y que viva el IchiRuki

Isshin-san y Yo: ¡Sí! ¡El IchiRuki manda!

Gracias por tu comentario KaguraRuki, espero que este capítulo no te guste, el siguiente pertenece a una fiel lectora, que aguantado mucho mis retrasos y se lo agradezco

Toshiro: Kotsuki Kurosaki, pide a Kurosaki que haga las cosas bien, y también pide a Kuchiki que no se vaya

Gracias por tu cometario, Kotsuki Kurosaki espero que este capítulo te guste, bien el siguiente es de una lectora que vuelve a dejarme un reiview Mariela-chan

Isshin: Es de mai 20 ortiz o Mariela, dice le dice a mi adorada tercera hija, que mi hermosa tercera hija entienda, quien no arriesga no gana

Rukia: Eso no depende de mí Isshin-san, si no de la demente de la autora

¡Oh! qué mala Rukia-chan T-T… n_n pero es verdad, gracias por tu cometario Mariela-chan y espero que te guste este capítulo, bien continuando este cometario le pertenece a Vht a sí que demos la bienvenida.

Ichigo: Vht, comenta que ama el fic adora el IchiRuki

Isshin-san y Yo: ¡Sí! ¡Viva el IchiRuki!

Ichigo: bueno [gotita de sudor], también que le encanto y soy (0/0)… vio… lindo, y que manda saludos a todos en especial a mí, ¡ven! les dije [Mira a la autora y a todos los demás invitados] los fanas me ama a mi

n_nU Pues que bien, muchas gracias Vht espero que te guste este capítulo, Muy bien continuemos

Karin: este le pertenece a Guest, quien el encanto el capítulo y ama el IchiRuki

Isshin-san y Yo: ¡Sí! ¡Viva el IchiRuki!

Karin: Pueden dejar de hacer eso

Isshin: No

No, pero no te enojes Rin-chan, mejor continuemos con los comentarios, este le pertenece a una fiel lectora Videl-chan, que me aguanta mucho mis retrasos y no se agradecérselo

Toshiro: n_nU Videl Kurosaki, comenta que si le atino con el nombre, y le dice a Kurosaki que si no hubiese sido tan estúpido antes ahora Kuchiki no estaría dudando ni sería tan esquiva

Ichigo: ¡Yo no soy estúpido!

Toshiro: ¡Deja de interrumpir Kurosaki! [empieza a sacar su katana] Reina sobre los cielos

Ichigo: [sudando frio] Venga Toshiro no es para que saques tu zanpakutou

Toshiro: ¬¬ ¡Entonces déjame continuar! ¡Y es Capitán-Hitsugaya para ti!

Ichigo: Hai

Toshiro: Bien Videl, también espera que la hermana de Kuchiki y mi ex-capitán arreglen sus diferencias

Muchas gracias por tu comentario Videl-chan y también por los del mini-fic enserio muchas gracias por tu apoyo, bien continuando con los agradecimientos el siguiente fic es de

Isshin: Laly, dice que le encanta la parte del introducción, además que le tienes emocionada con el fic y le pide al imbécil de mi hijo que no la deje ir, ¡ECUCHASTE ESO HIJO IDIOTA ESPABILA! ¡POR QUE SI PIERDES A MI ERMOSA TERCERA HIJA TE PARTO LA CARA! ¡DEJA DE SER TAN TORPE!

¡Opino lo mismo! (ò_ó) ¡fresita-kun la vas a perder sino te pones las pilas!… n_n pero continuando con los agradecimientos el siguiente pertenece a HOTARU SATURN BLACK, que a petición, aquí lo tienes el antiguo teniente del 13 división de Goite y el guapo y sexy Kaien Shiba

Kaien: No entiendo que hago aquí…[Mira a todos lados] Oi Kuchiki que haces aquí

Rukia: Kaien-dono…

Ichigo: grrrrr…

Kaien: Oye quien es el que te a compaña parece molesto [señala a Ichigo] no se pero me recuerdas a alguien

-Caída estilo anime –

Ichigo: Me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki

Kaien: Venga hombre no me digas que eres novio de Rukia

Ichigo/Rukia: ¡Que NO somos novios!

Eso ni ustedes se la creen mejor, bueno señor Kaien, podría contestar el reivew de Hotaru

Kaien: Claro no ay problema, Bien Hotaru dice que casi todos los hombres Shiba somos majos tienes razón pero no entiendo lo de Ganju si quieres saber mi opinión… también que le diga a mi tio… ¡Oí! está mi tío Isshin- ¡Tio!

Isshin: ¡Sobrino!

Kaien: para oreja tio que te tengo un mensaje… [le susurra al oído] Bueno eso es lo que ella dice n_n

Isshin: muchas gracias Hotaru, con razón Masaki se enamorado de mí nadie puede resistirse al encanto de un Shiba

Si, lo que digan bien continuando este comentario le pertenece a otra lectora

Toshiro: Elenita Ele-chan, bien comenta que el fic tiene muy buen ritmo, espera que Kuchiki no se aleje de Kurosaki, le manda ánimos

Ichigo: gracias por tu apoyo

Toshiro: ¡¿Qué te dije de interrumpirme Kurosaki?!

Ichigo: ¡Pero tenía que agradecer!

Toshiro: Solo por eso te la paso esta vez,… Elenita Ele-chan, también dice que Kurosaki-san y la hermana de Kuchiki se tomen un buen whiski como Kuchiki-Taicho

Muchas gracias por tu cometario, espero que este capítulo te guste, bien este es el penultimoy le pertenece a

Ichigo: neko dani, le fascina y encanta el fic y espera que lo continúes

Muchas gracias neko dani, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, bie este ultimo review le pertenece a un fiel lector

Rukia: este lo envía Gzn, te apoya y que le sigas adelante y se pregunta que pasara en la cena

Muchas gracias Gzn por tu comentario, espero que te guste el capitulo

Ichigo: ya hemos terminado ¿?

Si

Ichigo: El tiempo pasa rápido [Gira y ve que Rukia está con Kaien] ¡Oi Rukia! A donde crees que vas con esa alma llamada… Oi

Bueno mientras Ichigo está persiguiendo a Rukia-chan empecemos con el fic recuerden lean hasta el final y les pido perdón por anticipado.

Recuerden amenazas de muerte y querer me dar de porrazos se aceptan siempre y cuando sea en reviews. Bueno a empezar

**Legalmente Suya**

La Adaptación de la novela, "Legally Mine" de Kate Hoffman hecha por Serenity1089 para el Sailor Moon, Pero ahora estoy realizando está Adaptación de la Adaptación para Bleach aunque algunas partes las he modificado espero que os guste. Pero antes que nada recordad que Bleach **NO** me pertenece y esto es IchiRuki

…**I&R** (Cambios de escena) Ahora si ¡A LEER!

Capítulo 7

**¨El final de la Cena de Acción de Gracias y el fin de todo?¨**

Rukia abrió la puerta del horno y sacó la bandeja con el pavo, que dejó al lado del fregadero. Lo miró satisfecha; el asado estaba perfecto, lo cual era ya mucho, teniendo en cuenta que todo lo demás estaba resultando un desastre.

Su madre y el padre de Ichigo apenas habían cruzado una palabra civilizada y, después de unos vasos de vino, la atmósfera se había vuelto tensa y emotiva. Cuando no discutían sobre la boda, Hisana se encerraba a llorar en el baño y Isshin permanecía en un rincón con aire sombrío.

Rukia no sabía por qué el padre de Ichigo se portaba así, pero había optado por no entrometerse en el conflicto y afanarse en la cocina. Ran y Gin habían llegado poco después que las hermanas de Ichigo y su familia.

Todas se habían ofrecido a ayudarla, mientras Ichigo se esforzaba por distraer a sus sobrino, un niño, con videojuegos y con la ayuda de Kon. Kira y Toshiro conversaban con Isshin.

Rukia colocó el pavo en una bandeja de plata y puso la sartén en el fuego para la salsa. Miró el reloj. La comida tardaría una hora más por lo menos y, si tenía suerte, todos podían estar fuera de allí a las cuatro.

-Tiene muy buen aspecto -comentó Ran, animosa.

Rukia siguió removiendo la salsa.

-Menos mal que estás aquí. Soi tuvo que irse a Osaka con su hermana y sobrinas, No sé qué habría hecho sin una de ustedes en este lugar…-Dio un largo suspiro-No puedo creer que mi madre esté discutiendo con el padre de Ichigo, sabe que odio los conflictos.

-Tu madre es mucho más rara de lo que nos contaste a mi y Soi. Además, solo quiere una boda perfecta para su hija.

-Antes o después, tendré que decirle que no habrá boda. Se le partirá el corazón.

-Puede que no. No creo que esté deseando pasar más fiestas con la familia de Ichigo. A lo mejor se siente aliviada -Ran se secó las manos en un paño de cocina-. Y puede que sí haya boda -sonrió-. He llenado los vasos de agua. ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Sujeta ese colador encima de ese cazo. Si sirvo salsa con grumos, mi madre se quedará horrorizada.

-Estoy impresionada -comentó Ran-. Creía que tu plan era ser mala esposa.

-Cambié de idea.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Ichigo descubrió mi plan-dio un suspiro- Y porque, si no hago esto bien, mi madre me echará la culpa y no quiero darle más motivos para escucharla llorar. Si están listas las ensaladas ponlas en la mesa, podemos empezar ya. Diles a todos que se sienten y aleja a mi madre todo lo que puedas del padre de Ichigo.

Ran la abrazó un instante.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien-Dijo una voz entrando a la cocina

-Gin, quiero que me prometas que, en cuanto se terminen los postres, se levantaran para marcharse y te llevaras a todos. Promételo.

-Por…–Ran soltó una risita nerviosa y empujó a Gin en dirección a la sala- Vale de acuerdo –

-Diles a todos que la cena está servida.

Un momento después, entraban Shiro el sobrino de Ichigo quien iba detrás. Ichigo Se colocó al lado de Rukia y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Pégame un tiro. Acaba conmigo de una vez.

-De eso nada.

-Esto es culpa tuya. Si no los hubieras invitado, ahora estaría en una playa de Okinawa bronceándome y bebiendo cócteles.

-Rukia, todo está muy bien. La mesa está preciosa y la comida huele de maravilla. Si no saben apreciar todo lo que has hecho, les diré lo que pienso de ellos antes de servirles el pavo.

-Por favor, no empieces otra discusión -le suplicó ella-. Sólo quiero que la comida transcurra agradablemente. Me da igual que odien la comida siempre que no se odien entre ellos.

Ichigo le besó la frente.

-Prometo que te compensaré por esto. La próxima semana seré tu esclavo. Haré todo lo que me pidas.

-Me conformo con que te encargues de recoger y de los platos.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. ¿Quieres que me lleve ya el pavo?

-Déjalo aquí. Tiene que descansar antes de que lo trinches.

Ichigo puso la mano de ella en su brazo.

-Vamos allá.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, le apartó la silla y esperó a que se sentara. A continuación, tomó una copa de vino y carraspeó.

-Quiero proponer un brindis -dijo-. Por Rukia, que ha trabajado mucho para que hoy sea un día perfecto para todos. Y si todos aprecian sus esfuerzos la mitad que yo, procuraran que sea un día perfecto para ella, ¿verdad?

Rukia se ruborizó y tomó un sorbo de vino.

Mientras comía la ensalada, escuchaba distraída la conversación. Ran y Gin intentaban animar la situación, pero su madre estaba muda en un extremo de la mesa y Isshin se mostraba sombrío en el otro. Ichigo parecía contento viéndola comer y esmerándose por cambiar de tema cada vez que la conversación amenazaba con acercarse al tema espinoso de la boda.

Llegado momento, Rukia fue a buscar el pavo, pero cuando llegó al lugar donde lo había dejado, no estaba. Lo único que quedaba en la bandeja era un charco de grasa. El corazón se le paró y siguió con la vista un rastro de grasa que recorría el suelo de la cocina hasta la sala de estar. Caminó hacia allí y, cuando llegó a la altura del sofá-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –dio un grito

Kon estaba en el suelo, con lo poco que quedaba del pavo entre las patas delanteras. Ruki abrió la boca para buscar aire y la impresión la obligó a sentarse. Unos segundos después, llegaba uno Ichigo muy precupado hasta ella.

-¡Oh, vaya! -exclamó. Se acuclilló y tocó el pavo-. Kon, ¿qué mierdas has hecho?

Rukia no sabía si reír o llorar. Al fin, empezó a reír, al principio con suavidad y luego cada vez más histérica. El día entero había sido un desastre. ¿Qué mejor modo de coronarlo? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Ichigo se inclino y la miró preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó.

Rukia movió una mano en el aire.

-Sí -dijo entre risas-. Por lo menos alguien ha disfrutado de la comida. Feliz día de Acción de Gracias, Kon.

Ichigo la levantó del sofá y la abrazó.

-Es normal que estés disgustada - dijo.

-No lo estoy -le aseguró ella, luchando por respirar-. De verdad.

-Ven, vamos arriba y descansas un rato, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que todo esto ha sido demasiado para ti.

Cuando la guiaba hacia las escaleras, los demás entraban ya en la cocina, curiosos por ver lo que ocurría. Hisana palideció al ver el pavo en el suelo, el su padre hizo una mueca y regaño al perro y Isshin-san soltó una risa casi tan histérica como la de su tercera hija.

Byakuya, pudo ver que en los ojos de su hija se reflejaba tristeza, ese estúpido perro había arruinado sus esfuerzos, hubiera deseado tener el poder de ir en el tiempo para detener eso o mejor detener a su esposa de invitar a los Kurosaki esa cena, tal vez y solo tal vez la tristeza de su pequeña luz se disiparía y vería la sonrisa que siempre mostraba e su rostro

La joven, vio la preocupación en la mirada de su padre se acercó y le dio un beso.

-Gracias, Oto-sama –susurró ella, tomó una botella de vino del mostrador y miró a Ichigo-. ¿Por qué no te ocupas de los invitados? Yo me voy a dar un baño, beber vino e intentar olvidar este día.

Cuando llegó al segundo piso, entró en el dormitorio de Ichigo, se tumbó en la cama y abrazó una de las almohadas contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza para inhalar su aroma.

En ese momento no le importaba nada lo que sucediera abajo. Cuando acabara el día, volverían a quedarse solos y ella lo amaría, por una vez, completamente y sin reservas. Y cuando recordara después ese día, no vería a Kon comiéndose el pavo ni a su madre discutiendo con el padre de Ichigo, recordaría haber compartido con Ichigo algo que era más que perfecto.

I&R

Cuando los invitados se marcharon al fin, Ichigo subió las escaleras en busca de Rukia, a la que encontró dormida en su cama con la botella de vino vaciada a medias en la mesa de noche. Se acercó de puntillas y la contempló un rato antes de ceder al impulso de reunirse con ella. Se tumbó y la abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Se han ido? -preguntó ella, adormilada.

Él apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Hace ya rato. He terminado de limpiar abajo. Y Ran y Gin acaban de marcharse.

-Gracias -dijo ella.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella se volvió en sus brazos para mirarle la cara.

-Ha sido divertido, ¿verdad? ¿Se ha reído alguien?

Ichigo apoyó la frente en la de ella.

-El idiota de mi padre… a Shiro también. Mis hermanas se sentía mal por ti, pero tu madre ha conseguido controlarse y no ha llorado.

-¿Y cómo está Kon?

-Muy lleno. Pero dice que el pavo estaba muy bueno, nada seco y que le encanta el relleno de ostras.

Rukia sonrió.

-Recuérdame que le dé las gracias. De no ser por él seguiría abajo intentando parecer perfecta. Y no lo soy, por mucho que mi madre se empeñe.

-Te quiere -susurró Ichigo-. Mi padre y ella sólo quieren que seamos felices.

-Soy feliz -declaró la joven—. Ahora, aquí contigo.

-Yo también -susurró él-. ¿Ha sido tan malo?

-Dijiste que ibas a ser mi esclavo una semana, ¿recuerdas?

-Claro. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres un masaje en los pies o que te prepare un baño?

-Tengo una idea mejor – dijo Rukia sonriendo de lado -. Quiero que te desnudes.

Ichigo sonrió, sorprendido por su cambio de humor. Debía de estar más borracha de lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuestionas mis órdenes? -se burló ella-. Te he dicho que te desnudes…

Ichigo salió de la cama y se quitó la camisa. Bajó las manos hasta el cinturón.

-Despacio -dijo Rukia sentándose en la cama-. Quiero disfrutarlo.

Él soltó una risita y obedeció sin decir palabra.

-Ya está. ¿Contenta?

Rukia se puso de rodillas.

-Mucho mejor -saltó de la cama y dio despacio una vuelta en torno a él rozando su piel con gentileza. Ichigo intentó atraparla, pero ella se apartó de un salto- De eso nada -advirtió-. Tú no puedes tocarme a mí.

-Eso es un juego peligroso -gimió él.

-¿Tú crees?

Ichigo observó cómo se desabrochaba la blusa despacio y respiró hondo. Cuando ella estuvo desnuda, se colocó ante él y bajó despacio los dedos por el cuello hasta el pecho, el vientre y volviendo a subir. Tocando y acariciando todos los músculos duros de su pecho. Él anhelaba tocarla, pero se contuvo.

Cuando creía que se tendría Rukia tomo la botella de vino y esparció un poco en sus pectorales y empezó a besarlos mientras saboreaba el vino que resbala del cuerpo de Ichigo, siguió besando más abajo hasta que llego, a su hombría a quien admiro y lo empezó a llenar de besos

Ichigo creía que no podría soportarlo más, ella se paró. Pero en ese momento lo introdujo en su boca y él lanzó un gemido y murmuró su nombre. Cuando creía que ya no podría soportarlo más, ella se introdujo aun más hondo.

-Conejita, para -le suplicó él.

Rukia se incorporó despacio, le tomó la mano y lo guió hasta la cama. Apoyó las manos en sus hombros y lo obligó a sentarse en el borde. Ichigo la abrazó por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo, con las piernas apretadas contra sus caderas.

Se besaron y acariciaron un rato largo, explorando sus cuerpos con los labios y las yemas de los dedos. Y cuando al fin sus cuerpos ansiaban en fusionarse, Ichigo a hacerla suya, mientras ella gemía su nombre y le pedía más.

Ichigo estaba seguro de una cosa: amaba a Rukia y no quería dejarla marchar nunca.

Llegaron juntos al orgasmo y Ichigo la abrazó con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza en sus pechos.

-Te quiero -murmuró-. Te amo Rukia.

Se tumbó con ella, sin soltarla, apoyó la barbilla de ella en la curva de su cuello y esperó, rezando para que ella correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Pero Rukia guardó silencio y Ichigo al fin acabó por comprender la verdad: que por mucho que lo deseara, ella no podía amarlo.

Algo, o alguien, se lo impedía.

I&R

Rukia despertó mucho antes de amanecer y oyó la respiración de Ichigo mientras analizaba la decisión que tenía que tomar. Había dicho que la amaba, pero no podía decidirse a creerlo.

¿Cuántas veces habría declarado su amor por una chica, asegurando de que esa vez era la verdadera? Y si ella creía sus palabras, estaría perdida, atrapada en una fantasía que quizá nunca se hiciera realidad.

Saltó de la cama, con cuidado de no despertarlo, y fue a su cuarto a guardar sus cosas. Intentó reprimir las lágrimas. Todavía le quedaban los amigos y la familia. Podía quedarse con Ran y Gin, hasta esperar a que volviera Soi o ir a su casa y darle la mala noticia a su madre. De un modo u otro, tendría que hacer planes para el futuro, un comienzo nuevo, tal vez en otra ciudad. El tiempo no había disminuido sus sentimientos por Ichigo; quizá la distancia lo lograra.

-¿Rukia?

Se volvió y lo vio ataviado sólo con los calzoncillos y el pecho desnudo.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó adormilado.

-Guardo mis cosas -repuso ella, con voz temblorosa-. Tengo que irme.

Ichigo entró más en la estancia. Apretó los puños a los costados, como si quisiera controlarse para no tocarla.

-¿Vacaciones? -preguntó. Levantó una mano para parar su respuesta-. No, no importa. Supongo que tenía que haberlo adivinado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ichigo soltó una risa tensa y movió la cabeza.

-Desde que llegaste has tenido un pie en la puerta. Da la impresión de que cada vez que avanzamos un paso uno hacia el otro, tú recorres dos en dirección a la puerta.

-No puedo seguir aquí. Es demasiado confuso. No sé quién soy ni lo que siento. No sé si me quedo porque quiero o porque me han obligado.

-¡Yo no te he obligado nunca!.

-¡No me diste alternativa! ¡Es lo mismo!

-¡Podrías haberte negado!.

-¿Para qué me llevaras a los tribunales? Cuando vine, no me quedaba nada. Mi negocio estaba fracasando, si pagaba el alquiler o el coche que estaba averiado, no tendría dinero para levantar mi negocio. Me pareció un buen lugar para esperar a que se animara el trabajo en primavera –Debía mentirle que la odiara así, se olvidaría más rápido de ella

Ichigo apretó los labios.

-O sea que me has utilizado.

-¡Y tú a no mí! ¡Ichigo tú me has utilizado desde el inicio!-Ella lo miro a los ojos-¡Oh olvidas que viniste en mi busca!… ¡Solo porque necesitabas una esposa para que tu padre te dejara la empresa!.

-Puede que nuestros motivos no fueran los mejores del mundo, pero las cosas han cambiado, ¿no lo ves?

-No. Empezamos mal y todo lo que ha pasado después sigue mal.

-Vamos, Rukia -dijo él con tono de enfado-. Anoche te dije lo que sentía. Tú eres la mujer que me enamore. ¿Qué rayos ha cambiado desde anoche?

-Nada. Y todo.

-¿Puedes ser más específica?

-Dijiste que me amabas -gritó ella con tono acusador.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-¿A cuántas mujeres les has dicho eso y las has dejado una semana más tarde? Te conozco demasiado bien, a mí no me engañas con esas mentiras.

-A ninguna.

-¿A ninguna? ¿Cómo que a ninguna?

-Nunca le he a una mujer que la amaba, solo a ti…Jamás he dicho eso a ninguna otra mujer porque yo solo te amo a ti. Tú eres la primera y eres la última.

-¡No me mientas!-Lo miro a los ojos, Ichigo pudo ver como luchaba por no dejar salir las lágrimas-Yo te oía hablar de todas ellas, todas eran perfectas hasta que cambiabas de idea. O tenían el pelo muy rizado o muy liso, o los pies grandes o eran muy conservadoras o demasiado rebeldes. ¿Qué va a ser en mi caso?

-Admito que ha habido muchas mujeres en mi vida. No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero sí controlar el futuro, y te quiero a mi lado no te has dado cuenta que te amo.

Ella enderezó la espalda.

-No te creo. Puede que ahora pienses que me amas, pero no durará.

Ichigo se acercó y le agarró los brazos.

-No me digas a mí, lo que siento, ni me digas lo que va a durar. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Quiero más -gimió ella se apartó-. No sé lo que quiero, pero no quiero sentirme obligada a vivir aquí porque no tengo otra opción. No quiero saber que sólo quieres casarte conmigo por tu padre. No quiero ser solo un objeto con el cual conseguirás lo que quieres… quiero más Ichigo. ¡Quiero más!

Ichigo se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos.

-Lo quieres a él, ¡¿verdad?!-Ichigo le grito- Prefieres vivir en un mundo de fantasía con un hombre que nunca vas a tener, que llevar una vida real conmigo.

-Tú no sabes nada de él -murmuró ella-. Sólo quiero más de una relación de lo que tú puedes darme. Quiero saber que no me harán daño, ni me decepcionarán. Prometí quedarme tres meses y no he durado ni uno, pero sé lo que siento y más tiempo no me va a hacer cambiar de idea.

Ichigo asintió con resignación.

-Entiendo. Tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía… Y ese contrato se firmó hace mucho -se frotó el cuello-. ¿Sin rencores?

-Sin rencores -musitó ella, atónita por su cambio de humor. Era lo que él hacía siempre que terminaba una relación: retirar sus afectos con frialdad y adoptar una fachada de indiferencia, ella estaba en lo correcto él no la amaba y lo que había dicho hace unos momentos solo eran palabras vacías no significaban nada… Ella sí que era estúpida pensar que él hombre podía amar… solo era una absoluta tontería.

-¿Adónde irás? -preguntó él.

Rukia se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Da igual.

Ichigo se levantó de la cama.

-Quiero que me llames si necesitas algo. Quiero que seamos amigos.

-Tal y como empezamos, será más que imposible Ichigo – Tomó la bolsa y salió de la habitación sin molestarse en guardar el resto de sus cosas. camino asía la salida abriendo la puerta y le dijo-. Adiós… para siempre Ichigo.

Después de todo y las lágrimas salieron sin dar tregua, el amor no se había hecho para ella. Amaba a un hombre quien no podía amar.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Continuara…**

Queréis matarme mis queridos lectores y lectoras venga que si me matan no podre volver a unirlos bien antes que me vaya aquí esta

Escenas del próximo capítulo.-

-¿Te vas a pasar el resto de tu vida comiendo helado y durmiendo en esa cama? -preguntó Soi.

Rukia levantó la vista.

-No. Sólo un mes o dos más, hasta que se anime el trabajo.

Llevaba ya casi dos meses viviendo en casa de su amiga Soi y durmiendo en el unas cuantas en el sofá de Ran. Los cuales los fines de semana iba a casa de sus padres para dejar intimidad a Ran y Gin, pero no podía soportar más de dos noches con su madre y solía a acabar de nuevo en el sofá el lunes por la noche. Hasta que esa semana llego Soi y la llevo a su apartamento en el cual estaba hasta hora.

-¡Levántate, báñate y ponte hermosa!-Grito Soi al ver que su amiga no hacía caso, la jalo del brazo y la metió dentro del baño-¡Y no salgas hasta que te veas espectacular!–

-Soi, déjame salir Soi-Rukia golpeaba la puerta e intentaba por todo los medios salir- ¿Por qué?-Se quejo

-Porque Kurosaki viene asía aquí.

-¡¿Qué?! –

The end de las escenas del próximo capítulo


	9. Chapter 8

**Legalmente Suya**

La Adaptación de la novela, "Legally Mine" de Kate Hoffman hecha por Serenity1089 para el Sailor Moon, Pero ahora estoy realizando está Adaptación de la Adaptación para Bleach aunque algunas partes las he modificado espero que os guste. Pero antes que nada recordad que Bleach **NO** me pertenece y esto es IchiRuki

¡Te matare maldito peluche zarrapastroso!(ò_ó)¡Te sacare el relleno y te desmembrare todo el estúpido cuerpo! [Parece que la autora no se ha dado cuenta que ha empezado el capítulo]

Ichigo: Oí autora ¡Oí autora!

Rukia: Ichigo, la autora está buscando al pervertido de Kon

Ichigo: ¿Y eso?

Rukia: A Kon se le ocurrió ver una serie llamada Ranma junto a Isshin-san

Toshiro: Se le ha metido en su cerebro de peluche imitar a un viejo igual de pervertido que él, llamado Happosai

Karin: Y como quiere realizar su propia colección de ropa íntima ha decidido empezar por de la autora

Kaien: No tenía ni idea eso ocurriera aquí

Isshin: Pero es hora de empezar

Ichigo:¡Oí autora!

Dime n_n

Ichigo: ¡¿Has escuchado lo que acabo de decirte?! (ò_ó)

¿Nani? [Empieza darse cuenta]¡Oh! Hola mis queridas lectoras y queridos lectores…Gomenasai, por lo de hace unos instantes pero quiero matar a ese odioso peluche n_n Bueno empecemos con los respondiendo a sus comentarios bien cuál es el primero

Ichigo: el primero le pertenece a Electric Goddess 12, te reclama por el final del anterior capitulo… y entre lágrimas te pide de favor que las cosas terminen bien…

Muchas gracias por tu comentario Electric Goddess 12, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado… bueno continuando es siguiente comentario es de

Isshin: Le pertenece a Mariela-chan, comenta que mi hijo y mi adora tercera hija son unos cabezas huecas, uno por creer que ay otro hombre en el corazón de Rukia-chan y la otra en creer en el cambio de el idiota de mi hijo… y me pide que cuando se reconcilien pida muchos nietos, tienes razón Mariela-chan ¡HIJO IDIOTA! ¡QUIERO NIETOS! ¡PARA YA! ¡POR LO MENOS 6 ME OISTE!

Ichigo: A callar [Una pata en la quijada de Isshin-san]

Muchas gracias Mariela-chan, gracias por tu comentario espero que te guste este capítulo, bien continuando el siguiente le pertenece a una fiel levtora

Kaien: Kotsuki Kurosaki, comenta que no te matara n_nU, el final estuvo muy triste y le pregunta a Ichigo ¿Porqué es perfecto e imperfecto a la vez?

Ichigo: La verdad no sé qué responder 0/0

Kaien: Bueno también dice que amo mi aparición 0/0 bueno muchas gracias

Soy yo o ustedes se sonrojaran con cada cosa que declaran nuestras lectoras ¿?

Ichigo/Kaien: ¡Eres tú!

Vale lo que digan, Muchas gracias por tu comentario Kotsuki Kurosaki, continuando con los cometarios este le pertenece a Videl-chan

Rukia: Bien Videl-chan, llorar por el anterior final pero también cometa que si estuviera en la misma situación también tendría sus dudas

Muchas gracias por tu comentario Videl-chan enserio siento mucho el haberte echo llorar espero que te guste este capítulo como a mí, bueno continuando

Toshiro: es Momo03, pobre de Kuchiki que le arruinaron la cena y que ella les hubiera gratado antes de irse, también pregunta que tiene la madre de Rukia es demasiado estresante

Veras no sequé responderte SI YO también tengo una madre, que cada mes me pregunta ¨hija mia encontrado a tu príncipe azul y cuando te vas a casar él¨ ese tipo de madres estresan a la más paciente de todas u_u

Toshiro: También pregunta que le pasa a Kon primero rompe las cosas y luego se come la cena, te pide que lo lleves al encantador de perros ¿-_-?, Bueno también le da ánimos a Kurosaki y que luche por Rukia

Kon: Pero si yo no hice nada nee-san T-T [Nadie sabe de dónde sale]

Ahí estás sucio peluche pervertido [Lo coge del cuello, con una sonrisa macabra]

Kon: au…xi…lio nee… san…

Rukia: Continuado este le pertenece a Gzn, comenta que le encanto el capítulo y apoya al fic y de pasó dice ¨Pobre Ichigo¨ oye Ichigo a ti sí que teman mucho apoyo

Ichigo: Te dije a mi me aman mucho las fanas

Karin: Ichi-nii se dice fans, tanto para mujeres y hombres solo se agrega las denominaciones en plural las y los

Ichigo: 0/0 Bueno, ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Karin?

Karin: ¡¿Ichi-nii me estás diciendo que soy tonta?!

Ichigo: No… No Karin, mejor continuemos el siguiente pertenece a

Kaien: Etterna Fanel, le comenta a la autora que le ha gustado la Adaptación del fic y que espera con ansias lee este capítulo… oigan [mira a todos] ¿la autora?

Aquí estoy n_n, muchas gracias por tu comentario Etterna Fanel, espero que también te guste este capítulo, continuando el siguiente cometario le pertenece a

Isshin: De Kawai-Maria, bueno dice que no sabe de qué bando ponerse, de Kon es un estúpido

Kon: yom mnom esmtumpimdo [con se encontraba todo arañado con el relleno que salía por todos lados, tambien atado y amordazado]

Isshin: A mi adorada tercera hija le dice Baka y al idiota de mi hijo también

Rukia/Ichigo: Porque

Por lo del anterior capitulo u_u

Rukia/Ichigo: ¡¿Pero la culpable eres tú?!

Muchas gracias por tu comentario Kawai-Maria esperó que te guste este capítulo, bueno continuando el siguiente es de

Karin: Minako-sama13, Dice que le encanta el fic y te pide que lo continúes

Muchas gracias Minako-sama13, espero que este capítulo te guste también, bien el siguiente capitulo

Ichigo: Le pertenece Vth, Felicita a la autora, también comenta que la has impactado con el anterior capitulo, que espera este capítulo con ansias, fue muy triste como Rukia se despidió, y también que sedé cuenta cuanto la quiero 0/0

Muchas gracias por tu felicitación Vth, espero que este capítulo te guste n_n

Ichigo: También dice que soy lindo y manda saludos a todos y en especial a mí, Se los dije [Mira a todos los invitados y a la autora] Todas las fans me adoran

Lo que digas Ichigo-kun, mejor continuemos el siguiente pertenece a

Toshiro: Carile Kurosaki, Dice que tu historia la has atrapado con tu historia y espera este capítulo con ansias

Muchas gracias por tu cometario espero que este capítulo te guste Carile, continuemos este es el penúltimo

Karin: Adictoread, Dice que Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada…

Rukia: Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada…

Ichigo: Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada, Le Encantada El Fic

Muchas jarcias por tu cometario Adictoread, espero que te encante también este capítulo, Oh vaya este es el último comentario es de´

Ichigo: Neko dani, quiere leer con muchas ansias este capítulo y pide que continúes el fic

Muchas gracias por tu comentario Neko dani, espero que te guste este capitulo

Gracias a todos los que leen esta humilde historia y agradezco mucho su apoyo, antes de irme quiero mandarles un aviso muy importante y de servicio a la comunidad [de donde horteras he sacado esa frase] Si recibís en vuestros e-mails correo de dudosa procedencia les pido que los mandéis directo a eliminar, verán son masajes que te piden descargar un video o cualquier otra aplicación y resulta que ese dichoso video o aplicación tiene virus que mata al pobre disco duro, bien gracias por su tiempo

…**I&R** (Cambios de escena)

Ahora si ¡A LEER!

**Capítulo 8**

En la cafetería se encontraba un grupo reunido, en un silencio incomodo, hasta que la voz de un recién llegado llamó su atención

-Siento el retraso pero díganme para que soy bueno

-Creo que usted no lo sabe Isshin-san pero Kia-chan y Ichigo han roto su compromiso –Ran fue la primera en hablar

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Terminaron y no me han dicho nada?!

-Ese no es el punto Kurosaki-san-Interrumpió la voz fría de Soi-fong- El punto es que en todo este tiempo ellos a parecen muertos andantes

-Si-Agrego Renji–Esa calabaza parlante, ya no sale y parecer un robot programado, dormir, levnatase, trabajar, comer y dormir –

-No solo el también Kia-chan-El rostro de Ran, se llenó de tristeza total- después del trabajo parece un alma en pena

-A Ichigo tiene una reacción similar sea concentrado tanto en el trabajo-comento Shinji- que creo que casi no duerme y parece que ha adelgazado en estos días –

-Vaya, concuerdo contigo-Dijo Yumichika, mientras se miraba al espejo- Ayer lo vi, y tenía orejeras horribles, venga que le saldrán arrugas tan joven… ¡¿Oh eso sería horrible?!

A todos los presentes se les salió una gotita de la nuca, pero una muy enojada Soi

-¡Ahora no es el momento de mirarte en el espejo!–Grito Soi muy enojada-¡Narcisito presumido!

-¡Mira que eres envidiosa, marimacha! –

-¡Afeminado!–

-¡Grosera! –

-¡Fenómeno ándate!–

-¡Marimacha! –

-¡Dejad de gritar de una vez! –Fue el grito de todos los presentes

-Bien entonces paraqué nos hemos reunido –hablo Hisagi cansado de todo el griterío

-Porque-Ran hizo una dramática y dio un grito de felicidad-¡Vamos a unir fuerzas para unir a ese par de Idiotas! –

Isshin-san estaba muy de acuerdo con ello así que se unió a Rangiku

-¡SÍ! ¡HOY NACE LA BRIGADA ICHIRUKI!

-Dejad de gritar que hacen dar vergüenza ajena –Hablo Soi recibiendo el apoyo de los demás presentes

-Siempre tan fría-dijo Ran en un suspiro-Bueno este es el plan… -

… 2 horas después

-¡Bien empecemos!–Gritaron todos unisó

**I&R**

El solar hervía de actividad cuando llegó Ichigo. Habían empezado las excavaciones porque querían iniciar el proyecto en serio antes de fin de año, pues ya llevaban tres meses de retraso. Y tenía que agradecer que el proyecto le consumiera tanto tiempo, porque evitaba que pensara demasiado en Rukia.

Se apoyó en la puerta del coche y miró la grúa que colgaba sobre el solar. Hacía más de un mes que ella se había ido y aún no había conseguido aceptar lo ocurrido, pero sabía que ella no lo amaba y que no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso. La atracción de lo inalcanzable era para ella más fuerte que la posibilidad de un futuro con un hombre que tenía al lado.

-Pensé que te encontraría aquí.

Ichigo se volvió hacia su padre, que se acercaba con un casco en la mano. Se lo tendió a su hijo.

-La seguridad ante todo -bromeó.

-Te dije que vendría yo, que no hacía falta que vinieras tú.¬¬

-Quería hablarte fuera del despacho.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? Porque te advierto que no estoy de humor para otra pelea.

-Pues me parece que vas a necesitar tapones además del casco, porque no te va a gustar lo que voy a decir –Isshin Kurosaki hizo una pausa-. Es sobre mi adorada tercera hija, su padre es amable aunque tenga una fachada de frialdad, pero no creo que sea buena idea que dejes que la madre Rukia-chan se entrometa en todo. Lo que trato de decirte es que no podría pasar otra festividad con esa mujer es totalmente desesperante. Solo esto de la Navidad... Si se casan, su madre no puede decidir dónde tienen que pasarla. Mira que Rukia-chan y tú no estuvieron juntos en Nochebuena.

Ichigo soltó una risita.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, papá. Rukia me dejó el día después de Acción de Gracias y no he vuelto a verla.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Te dejó hace más de un mes y no has dicho nada?! ¡¿Qué mierda hiciste para que te dejar?!

-Sí. Supongo que no quería oír el sermón de siempre sobre que arruino mi vida.

Isshin frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento… pero eso no está bien… A simple vista que la amas, no puedes dejar que se vaya así –pero el idiota de su hijo no reacción, vaya idiota había criado ¨Masaki que hice para merecer un hijo tan imbécil ¨ T-T lloro internamente, solo le quedaba una última carta para que su hijo reaccionara y Hablo-. Pero veamos el lado positivo a esto, dicen que una mujer acaba pareciéndose a su madre y dentro de veinte años tal vez Rukia sería igual que la suya.

Una vena palpito en la frente de Ichigo y lo miró con rabia.

-¿Por qué hablas así de ella si no la conoces? Es buena y sensible. Y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Puede que lo creas así, pero...

-Me da igual lo que tú pienses, así que déjame en paz.

Isshin movió la se puso en pie y suspiro llamado la atención de su hijo.

-Al fin recapacitas-dijo en tono cansado mientras daba la espalda- Vaya que eres lento y torpe solo haciendo te enojar puedo sacar la verdad de tí… -Ichigo tarto de protestar pero no lo permitió-Sabes estúpido hijo me he dado cuenta que no debo presionarte en un tema tan importante como el matrimonio. Esta mañana he hablado con Kira y Toshiro, les he dicho que te nombraré presidente ejecutivo en abril. Lo han entendido y me ha asegurado que cuentas con todo su apoyo. Ahora deja ese estado lamentable, ve y lucha por la mujer que amas

Ichigo miró a su padre con la boca abierta.

- Me estás dando tu apoyo ¿Así… sin más? ¿Sin ataduras, ni exigencias?

-Así sin más. Mañana empezaremos a planear la transición. El proyecto de Kyoto es tuyo.

Ichigo levantó la mano.

-Espera, no sé si quiero el puesto.

-¿Qué?

-He estado pensando en montar algo por mi cuenta.

. -¿Y por qué? Yo te doy todo lo que he pasado mi vida construyendo -le dio una palmada en el hombro-. Acéptalo antes de que cambie de idea. Ahora deja ese estado lamentable, ve y lucha contra el mismo infierno por la mujer que amas y luego sigue adelante cásate, dame nietos, vuélvete un viejo canoso y cascarrabias bueno lo de cascarrabias ya lo eres. Solo así poder ver a Masaki cara a cara –Camino hasta alegarse de la vista de su hijo, llamo por su celular y dijo al otro lado de la línea– Primera fase, completada –

Mientras Ichigo pensó que su padre tenía razón. Debía dejar de lamentarse, ¡Ya era hora de penarse en pie y luchar por la mujer que amaba, porque no la dejaría para otro idiota, lo que él lo amaba más que a su vida, le demostraría y le aria ver a Rukia que no ay nadie que la amara más que él!… Pero un momento… ¡¿Desde cuándo la vieja cabra habla de esa forma y tuviera razón?!.

**I&R**

-¿Segura que deberíamos estar aquí? -susurró Soi, Ran había manipulado a Rukia para que fuera por sus cosas a casa de Kurosaki (Claro está a sabiendas que este estaría en su casa) , pero Ran se había escaqueado con la segunda parte del plan y Rukia era muy cruel le había puesto en esa situación sin consultárselo.

-Tengo que recoger el resto de mis cosas -Rukia metió la llave en la cerradura-. ¿Quieres que lo haga con él aquí?

-¿Y por qué no las dejas? ¿Qué es eso tan importante sin lo que no puedes vivir? –le susurro mientras pensaba ¨Si supieras que está aquí¨

-Mis plantas -respiró hondo-. Tengo que desactivar la alarma. Espero que no haya cambiado la clave.

-¿Y si lo ha hecho?-Pregunto Soi esperando que lo habría hecho, así ella se no tendría que pasar por esa vergüenza

-Entonces corremos -abrió la puerta, introdujo rápidamente los números que le había dado Ichigo la noche que llegó allí y comprobó con alivio que seguían siendo válidos-. Ya está.

-Esto no me gusta nada.

-No hacemos nada ilegal, tengo llave –Rukia tiró de Soi hacia las escaleras-. Pero Kon tiene que estar por aquí y suele venir a la puerta cuando oye a alguien fuera.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras.

-Vamos a buscar las plantas y nos marchamos.

Cuando llegó a su antigua habitación, se detuvo de repente, con la atención fija en un ruido sordo.

-¿Qué es eso?

Se volvió y vio a Kon en la puerta del cuarto de Ichigo, cuya jamba golpeaba con la cola. Se acercó a ella y Serena le rascó las orejas.

-Buen perro.

-Deja de jugar con el perro -susurró Soi. Abrió la puerta.

Rukia entró en la estancia. Sus plantas estaban exactamente donde las había dejado.

-Están vivas -comentó. Introdujo un dedo en la tierra de Hanataró-. La ha regado, tienen buen aspecto -reprimió una emoción repentina-. Las ha cuidado bien.

Soi sacó unas bolsas de plástico del bolsillo del abrigo y se las pasó.

-Yo me encargo de las plantas y Pyon, tú recoge tu ropa y las cosas del baño.

-No puedo creer que las haya regado.

-Date prisa -susurró su amiga-. No quiero estar aquí más tiempo del necesario.

Ruki salió de la habitación y fue al cuarto de baño del pasillo, pero cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró de bruces con un pecho desnudo. Soltó un grito y retrocedió un paso.

-¿Rukia?

-Ichigo -murmuró ella. Él llevaba sólo unos calzoncillos de seda y nada más-. ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo ruborizada

-Vivo aquí -sonrió él-. ¿Qué haces tú?

-He venido a recoger mis cosas. No esperaba encontrarte aquí a estas horas.

-¿Qué rayos pa...?

Los dos miraron a Soi, que salía del dormitorio. Ésta abrió mucho los ojos. -Hola, Kurosaki.

-Hola.

-Quiero que sepas que no ha sido idea mía.

-No sabíamos que estarías en casa - explicó Rukia-, o no habríamos venido.

-Anoche me acosté muy tarde y esta tarde salgo en viaje de negocios para Kyoto -musitó él-. Seguramente pasaré mucho tiempo allí si conseguimos el proyecto. Tengo buenas noticias. Mi padre me deja la compañía desde el uno de abril.

-Estupendo -dijo Rukia, ¨bien ya había conseguido lo que tanto quería¨

-Voy a terminar en el dormitorio–Soi se dijo media vuelta para no hacer mal tercio

-O sea que has conseguido todo lo que querías -murmuró Rukia.

Ichigo se apoyó en la pared del pasillo.

-Casi todo.

-Yo también estoy pensando en mudarme -anunció ella.

-¿Sí? –Pregunto confundido

-Es difícil aguantar un negocio como el nuestro con este clima, así que debería irme a un lugar cálido, tal vez a Okinawa. Aunque allí las plantas serán diferentes y habrá otros insectos y... -se interrumpió.

-Los dos nos movemos -dijo él-. Eso está bien.

-Muy bien.

-¿Dónde te alojas ahora?

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada, por si te dejas algo y necesito contactar contigo.

-Estaba en casa de Ran y de Gin hace algunas semanas, pero ahora estoy en el departamento de Soi en la división 2 Goite -buscó algo más que decir, pero no se le ocurrió-. Bueno, creo que debo irme.

Ichigo le tomó una mano.

-Me alegro de verte. Es agradable tenerte de nuevo aquí aunque sólo sea un rato.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza y volvió al dormitorio. Antes de entrar, miró hacia atrás, pero Ichigo había desaparecido ya escaleras abajo.

-¿Y bien? -susurró Soi-. ¿Qué tal?

-Guarda las plantas y vámonos -musitó Rukia con voz temblorosa-. Ha dicho que me enviará el resto de las cosas.

Tomó una de ellas y avanzó hacia las escaleras. Esperó a Soi en la acera, envuelta en una nube de emociones distintas e impacientes por alejarse de allí. Cuando vio salir a su amiga, entro en la camioneta en el asiento del copiloto.

-¡Espera! -gritó Soi.

-¿Has visto eso? Está frío y distante. Y anoche se acostó tarde. ¿Qué crees que significa eso?-Su voz sonaba quebrada

-No sé.-Dijo confundida- ¿Qué?

-Que estuvo con una mujer.-Agacho la cabeza ocultándola en sus piernas- ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo satisfecho que parecía?

-Parecía dormido, como si acabara de salir de la cama.

-Exacto -Rukia movió la cabeza y lágrimas en los ojos-. Es evidente que ya ha olvidado todo lo que tuvimos juntos y seguido adelante.

-Eso no lo sabes.-Trato de consolarla - A lo mejor estuvo trabajando o viendo una película.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?

Soi levantó las manos en un acto de rendición.

-No lo defiendo. Sólo digo que no debes sacar conclusiones precipitadas. He visto cómo te ha mirado.

-¿Y cómo me ha mirado?

-No te quitaba los ojos de encima, Kia-chan Te mira como un hombre enamorado.

Rukia volvió a ocultar la cabeza entre sus piernas.

-No digas eso, no puedo dejarme llevar otra vez por esa fantasía-Abrió el coche y se bajó de el- Tengo que seguir con mi vida y él tiene que seguir con la suya.

-¡Eh! ¿Adónde vas? Entra al coche.

Rukia se detuvo y volvió hacia el coche de su amiga.

-No quiero oír nada más, ¿entendido?

Y Rukia se hizo la firma promesa de dejar de pensar en Ichigo en aquel mismo momento.

Llegaron al departamento, y Soi pidió a Rukia que se fuera a la cama, mientras ella llamaba la Brigada IchiRuki

-Fase 2 fallo… Plan A fue un fallo total –Dijo mientras al otro lado de a línea gritaban todos en coro un ¨¡¿Qué?!¨

-Clama-Dijo Isshin Kurosaki como si a un regimentó se tratase- Sabíamos que no siempre resultaría en a la primera a si empiece Plan B –

-¡Que empiece al plan B! – gritaron unisó

**I&R**

-¿Te vas a pasar el resto de tu vida comiendo helado y durmiendo en esa cama? -preguntó Soi hacia un mes que su amiga se veía en un estado más que lamentable

Rukia levantó la vista.

-No. Sólo un mes o dos más, hasta que se anime el trabajo.

Llevaba ya casi dos meses viviendo en casa de su amiga Soi y durmiendo en el unas cuantas en el sofá de Ran. Los cuales los fines de semana iba a casa de sus padres para dejar intimidad a Ran y Gin, pero no podía soportar más de dos noches con su madre y solía a acabar de nuevo en el sofá el lunes por la noche. Hasta que esa semana llego Soi y la llevo a su apartamento en el cual estaba hasta hora.

-Si se anima -Soi se dejó caer a un lado de la cama y puso los pies en la mesa de dormir-. Tenemos, que hablar de eso.

Rukia se incorporó en la cama.

-Lo sé. Empiezo a pensar que un negocio como el nuestro no puede sobrevivir sin trabajo de invierno.

-Supongo que podríamos colocarnos de dependientas -dijo su amiga-. O yo puedo trabajar en la División 2 con Yoruichi-sama

-¿Qué?

- Yoruichi-sama me ha pedido que ocupe su puesto, mientras sale por su permiso de maternidad y después podría convertirme en su asistente personal… El sueldo no está mal -Soi se mordió el labio inferior-. Pero si no quieres, no aceptaré. Sode no Shirayuki era nuestro sueño y no quiero dejarlo hasta que no lo dejes tú.

-No -Rukia apretó la mano a su amiga-. Ya es hora. Además, yo estaba pensando en irme hacia el sur a empezar de nuevo, buscar un sitio donde las plantas crezcan doce meses al año.

-¿Y Kurosaki? -preguntó Soi.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Todavía lo quieres. Creo que siempre lo has querido.

-Eso no significa que tenga que seguir queriéndolo.

Soi miró su reloj.

-¿Llegas tarde a algún sitio? -preguntó Rukia

-No, es sólo...

Sonó el timbre de su celular, contesto luego de unos minutos Soi volvió hacia ella

-Creo que debes peinarte y sacudirte esas migas del pijama -dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-¡¿Ningún porque?! ¡Levántate, báñate y ponte hermosa!-Grito Soi al ver que su amiga no hacía caso, la jalo del brazo y la metió dentro del baño-¡Y no salgas hasta que te veas espectacular!–

-¡Soi, déjame salir! ¡Soi!-Rukia golpeaba la puerta e intentaba por todo los medios salir- ¿Por qué?-Se quejo

-Porque Kurosaki viene asía aquí y creo que no tardar en llegar

-¡¿Qué?! –

-No te enfades, no fue mi idea. Llamó el otro día para decir que quería devolverte unas cosas y yo le dije que podía venir.

Una Rukia muy enojada le exigió

-No le dejes entrar.

-Yo creo que está enamorado de ti - dijo Soi-. Y sé que a ti te pasa lo mismo, pero los dos son demasiado testarudos e idiotas como para admitirlo.

-Tú lo conoces tan bien como yo y sabes que no es capaz de amar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú viviste un mes con él. ¿Se iba con otras mujeres o se quedaba toda la noche por ahí con sus amigos? ¿Te hizo sentir alguna vez que no podías confiar en él?

-No, pero eso no significa...

-¿Qué? ¡Porque yo veo a un hombre que ha madurado mucho en seis años y puede estar preparado para aceptar un compromiso. Sugiero que al estar en el baño tedas una ducha, te perfumas y arreglas lo mejor que puedas!… ¡Yo sacare algo decente para que te pongas!- después de grítale eso Soi, sacó unos vestido de tirantes hasta medio muslo de color negro con una cinta morada debajo del busto. Toco en el cuarto de baño

-Te dejo la ropa y más te vale que te la pongas y de maquilles un poco-Y amenazxo nuevamente-Sino vengo y lo hago yo misma –

-¡Sí!-Escucho el grito de Rukia del baño

El corazón de Rukia la latía con violencia, pero se esforzó por mantener la compostura. Hacía casi un mes que no veía a Ichigo, pero eso no le había impedido pensar en él.

Se vistió con lo que Soi había preparado y se puso perfume en el cuello y las muñecas. Se sentó un momento en el borde buro, mientras se miraba en el espejo del tocador y se pintó un poco los labios. Suspiro y había escuchado el timbre de la puerta y su corazón parecía salirse de la boca

Soi llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y entró.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí toda la noche?

-¿Qué aspecto tiene? ¿Parece con ganas de pelear o parece contento?

-Está decente -declaró su amiga-. Y parece ansioso por verte, así que sal ahí y habla con él. Y procura ser amable -Soi la empujó hacia la puerta.

Rukia respiró hondo y entró en la sala de estar. Ichigo estaba cerca del sofá, de espaldas a ella.

-Hola.

Él se volvió al oírla.

-Hola.

Ella cruzó la estancia hasta el sofá, donde se sentaron los dos en silencio.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Rukia

Ichigo estiró el brazo y le tomó la mano. -Bien, ocupado con el trabajo.

-Yo también. Muy ocupada, perdona el retraso.

Ichigo respiró hondo.

-Te echo de menos, Rukia. Creo que me acostumbré a tenerte en casa.

-¿Por mis maravillosas comidas y mi gran gusto para la decoración?

-Claro -declaró él sarcástico-. Por eso y muchas más cosas. Y Kon también te echa de menos -le soltó la mano y tomó una bolsa que había dejado en la mesa de café-. Te he traído esto. Es tu DvD de Desayuno con diamantes. Estaba dentro del reproductor.

-Gracias. No la había echado de menos.

-Tengo algo más -dijo él-. Una especie de regalo de Navidad retrasado, aunque, como casi estamos en San Valentín, también puede ser por eso -le pasó la bolsa.

Rukia miró en su interior, donde había un Blue-Ray de Desayuno con diamantes, otro de Vacaciones en Roma y otro de Sabrina.

-Recuerdo que te gustaban mucho las películas de Audrey Hepburn -dijo él-. También te he comprado un reproductor de Blue-Ray, está en el coche.

Rukia le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias. Audrey Hepburn es mi favorita.

-Lo recuerdo.

Volvió a tomarle la mano y la acercó a su boca para besarle los dedos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó de nuevo.

-Bien -repitió ella-. Ocupada con el trabajo. Soi es muy buena conmigo pero no puedo aprovecharme de su hospitalidad por mucho tiempo, por eso estoy buscando otro apartamento.

Ichigo la miró sorprendido.

-Pensaba que querías mudarte.

-Eso también está todavía en el aire, no he tomado una decisión.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a buscar apartamento -se ofreció él-. Trabajamos con varias inmobiliarias. Cuando estés preparada...

-Te llamaré -terminó ella.

Él miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

-Supongo que debería irme. Sólo quería traerte esto y ver cómo estabas.

-Estoy bien.

Ichigo se levantó y echó a andar hacia la puerta, pero cambió de idea y volvió al sofá.

-Rukia, sé que sigues enamorada de él y comprendo que te resulte difícil olvidarlo porque no creo que yo pueda olvidarte en mucho tiempo.

-Ichi...

Él volvió a sentarse y colocó una mano en los labios de ella.

-No necesito explicaciones, ni promesas. Sólo quiero decirte que tu felicidad es lo que más me importa en el mundo y si no puedes ser feliz conmigo, quiero que lo seas con ese otro hombre -entrelazó los dedos de ella con los suyos-. ¿Está casado? ¿Es por eso por lo que no pueden estar juntos?

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

-No.

-Eso está bien.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque necesitas ir a él. Si no sabes dónde está, te ayudaré a buscarlo, pero tienes que decirle lo que sientes y que él te diga lo que siente. Hasta que no hagas eso, no podrás seguir adelante con tu vida.

-¿Y si él siente lo mismo?

Ichigo se encogió de hombros y la miro con tristeza.

-Pues tendré que aceptarlo. Pero espero que no sea así y que tú te des cuenta de que lo que tienes conmigo es mejor que nada de lo que puedas tener nunca con él.

-Yo sé dónde está -dijo ella-. Supongo que puedo ir a hablar con él.

-Eso está bien -Ichigo la miró a los ojos y ella pidió en su interior que la besara.

Cuando lo vio levantarse, intentó ocultar su decepción y lo acompañó a la puerta.

-Gracias por venir.

-Voy a traerte el reproductor.

-No -dijo ella, decidida a qué ésa no fuera la última vez que se vieran-. Puedes hacerlo la próxima vez.

Ichigo sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Hasta la próxima vez - le beso la mano y salió al pasillo. Rukia cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la madera.

-¿Se ha ido? -preguntó Soi.

-Sí.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Han arreglado algo?

-No, pero por lo menos seguimos siendo amigos. Y supongo que, si quiero algo más, tendré que elegir entre Ichigo y el otro hombre de mi vida.

-¿Qué otro hombre?

Rukia volvió al sofá.

-No hay otro.

Soi frunció el ceño.

-¿Me he perdido algo?

-Ichigo cree que estoy enamorada de otro desde la universidad. Al parecer, mi madre leyó mis diarios y le dijo a Ichigo que en la universidad estaba enamorada de un chico que respondía a las iniciales de P.C.

-Pero en la universidad estabas enamorada de él, según me contaste –

-Exacto. P.C. Príncipe de Cuento. Yo lo llamaba así en mis diarios.

-Y Kurosaki cree que estabas enamorada de...

-De otro. Y ahora quiere que lo busque y le diga lo que siento, porque no puedo avanzar con él hasta que deje atrás al otro.

-¿Y a cuál de los dos amas?

-A los dos. Al que conocía entonces y al que conozco ahora –Rukia sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no intentó contenerlas-. Lo quiero, pero creo que no me había dado cuenta hasta esta noche.

-¿Y me dejarás ser dama de honor? - preguntó Soi-. Y no me digas que tienes que preguntárselo a tu madre.

Rukia sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Si me caso con Ichigo, creo que me fugaré con él a Las Vegas.

Soi la miró horrorizada.

-Si te casas en Las Vegas con lo que me conto Rangiku, tu madre no te lo perdonará nunca.

Rukia se echó a reír y Soi la acompañó. Todo saldría bien. Por primera vez desde que empezara aquel lío, Rukia creía que Ichigo y ella podían tener una oportunidad juntos. Sólo había que buscar el modo de que eso ocurriera.

**I&R**

-Y bien ¿cómo te ha ido? –Pregunto el peli rojo dentro de la camioneta a su compañero pelo pincho, que ingresaba al automóvil- hombre que matas de la curiosidad –

-Lo va ir a buscar–Fue la voz con desganada de Ichigo- Y si el corresponde a sus sentimientos la perderé –agacho la cabeza

-Si sigues viendo las cosas tan negativas… –Dijo Yumichika

-Serás un llorica que camina en los rincones –Agrego Ikaku

-Lo que no entiendo es porque están aquí –Pregunto a todos (Renji, Shinji, Chad, Urahara, Ikkaku, Yumichika y Hisagi) sus amigos que estaban en la parte de atrás de la camioneta

-Mira que eres desagradecido-Hablo Shinji–Nosotros de muy buenos amigos te venimos a dar apoyo moral –

-Y tú de mal agradeció nos reclamas y dices _¨ Lo que no entiendo es porque están aquí ¨_… vaya que eres mal amigo –Agrego Hisagi y un Chad asintiendo con la cabeza

-Pues… que yo recuerde no les he pedido que vinieran –Dijo dejando a más de uno en silencio

-Venga hombre… no te sulfures–hablo Renji- Dime si te casas con Rukia estaremos presentes en la ceremonia –

-Con tanto jaleo que se armó la última vez –Ichigo dio un gran suspiro y sonrió-creo que me la llevare y me casare con ella en Las Vegas.

-Ya me imagino a tu padre estallar de felicidad –Respondió Urahara

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 9

_Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, [Cinco horas más tarde] Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, [Diez horas más tarde] Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai[Quince horas mas tarde] Ahora si…_

_Hola mis queridas lectoras y lectores n_n, Siento mucho el retrasó [de más de un mes u_u] pero con el comienzo de la universidad no he tenido tiempo de nada de nada, [Aparte que mi Nii-chan esta enfermo y estoy actualmente de enfermera] pero por eso muchas gracias por su apoyo me hacen muy feliz!…. ¡Viva la Vida!_

_Ichigo: Venga ni que te hubieran subido el sueldo_

_Karin: O que te hubieras ganado la lotería_

_Toshiro: O tal vez que tu ex novio dejara de molestarte_

_No es eso n_n, pero es que la vida es hermosa y ay que disfrutarla_

_Rukia: Hablas como un típica enamorada_

_Isshin: Si! te oyes como Karin cuando sale con Shiro-chan_

_Kaien: Concuerdo, tus ojos brillan y estas de muy buen humor_

_No, nada de eso n_n_

_Todos los Invitados: Entonces?_

_Estoy feliz-Pausa dramática- porque me he comprado 20 kilos de helado n_n _

_-Todos se van de espaldas –_

_He… dije algo malo… _

_Rukia: ¿Está feliz por eso?…_

_¡SI!, me lo he comprado esto-Mostrando una caja llena de botes de helado- porque la calor a estado más que insoportable que nunca_

_Ichigo: Porque no empezamos con los cometarios y dejas de decir tantas tonterías_

_Vale n_n, Bien el primero le pertenece una fiel lectora que me a poyado con este fic y siempre me deja comentarios le pertenece a_

_Ichigo: Kotsuki Kurosaki, te pregunta si Yo, Renji, Shinji, Chad, Urahara, Ikkaku, Yumichika y Hisagi ¿Sino somos claustrofóbicos por soportar estar como sardinas en latadas dentro de la camioneta?… _

_La verdad n_n, los de adelante no sufrieron mucho [eso creo], pero para la bola de polisones que venias de tras debió ser un infierno_

_Ichigo: También comenta, que La brigada IchiRuki es lo máximo… eh (U/U)… dice que soy lindo y que me comporto encantadoramente._

_Rukia: ¿Cuándo eres lindo?_

_Ichigo: ¿Quieres que te recuerde… como soy lindo en TODOS los lemons de la wed?_

_Rukia: Etto… (0/0)… Mejor continuemos con los cometarios_

_Vale n_n muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que también te guste este capítulo, Bueno el siguiente pertenece a_

_Toshiro: neko dani, dice que le fascina la idea de casasen en la vegas y espera con ansias este capítulo_

_Gracia por tu comentario neko dani, espero que te guste este capítulo._

_n_n ¡Bien! ¡Para leer el siguiente comentario! a petición de Mariela-chan, aquí está ¡La teniente más ¨Animada¨[ebria] y con los escotes más grandes de todo Soul Society! ¡Rangiku Matsumoto!_

_Rangiku: Hola a todos los lectores y lectoras-Mira a Toshiro y a Karin- ¡Taicho! ¡Qué lindo se ve con su novia!_

_Toshiro: ¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS MATSUMOTO! (0/0)_

_Karin: ¡ESO RANGIKU-SAN COMO PUEDE CREER QUE A MI ME GUSTE ESTE ENANO DE PRIMARIA! (0/0)_

_Rangiku: Taicho T-T… Rin-chan T-T y yo que pensé que cuando mi Taicho tuviera novia se le quitaría lo amargado T-T_

_Toshiro: ¡¿AQUIEN LE DICE ENANO DE PRIMARIA… EH BRUTA!?_

_Karin: ¡¿PUES NO VE OTRO APARTE CON EL QUE ESTOY HABLANDO ENANO?!_

_Toshiro: ¡BRUTA!_

_Karin: ¡ENANO DE PRIMARIA!_

_Toshiro: ¡BRUTA!_

_Karin: ¡ENANO DE PRIMARIA!_

_Toshiro: ¡BRUTA!_

_Karin: ¡ENANO DE PRIMARIA!_

_¡PARAD DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ SINO QUEREIS QUE OS PASE LO MISMO QUE AL MUÑECO PERVERTIDO! (ò_ó)_

_-Silencio_

_(n_n)…Etto… Ran-chan podrías leer el comentario de Mariela-chan,_

_Rangiku: No hay problema con eso, bueno Mariel-chan le manda ánimos y su apoyo a Rukia-chan, ¡Oh Rukia-chan y Ichigo!… Vaya-sonrisa pícara-Vaya esto será la noticia del año._

_Karin: Lo dudo, quien quiera que los vea se da cuenta que se gustan el uno al otro u_u las chispas salta a la vista_

_Toshiro: Concuerdo u_u_

_Rangiku: ¡Claro! n_n ¡Es lo mismo que pasa ustedes! :D nee…_

_Toshiro/Karin: ¡MATSUMOTO! (0/0)_

_Kaien: Vaya no lo sabía…_

_Rangiku: A, y que la brigada IchiRuki le encanto n_n, y que le sorprendió las palabras de aliento de Isshin-san…_

_Ichigo: Yo también me quede me sorprendí bastante u_u_

_Gracias por tu comentario Mariela-chan espero que te guste, continuando el siguiente le pertenece a una fiel lectora Videl-chan_

_Ichigo: Videl Kurosaki, comenta que ¡Le encanto! el capítulo anterior y espera que deje de ser un pesimista y de que me por vencido antes de tiempo… y le dice a Rukia que no se haga de rogar… ¡Oíste eso enana!_

_Rukia: ¡A Quien le dices enana!_

_Ichigo: Etto… también que arreglemos pronto las cosas entre nosotros… está ansiosa por leer este capítulo y también te pide en pareja a Shinji con Hiyori _

_¡Pues por mí no ay problema! n_n ¡Ya veré como los uno a esos dos Videl-chan! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo te guste… Continuando comentarios el siguiente le pertenece a _

_Karin: es de Gzn, dice que justamente Ichi-nii y Rukia-nee piensan casarse en las vegas, y que cuando le diga a Ichi-nii quien es P.C se volverá loco_

_Ichigo: ¿Quién es P C?_

_Rukia: eso lo sabrás hoy n_n_

_Ichigo: Vale u_u_

_Karin: También pregunta ¿Quién fue el primer hombre de Rukia-nee chan? Y manda aminos a la autora_

_Bueno n_n… esa pregunta te la tiene que respondes ella n_n… _

_Rukia: (O/O) Etto…_

_Ichigo: ¡YO!_

_Demo…_

_Ichigo: ¡SOY YO! Y punto_

_Isshin: ¡AL FIN MI HIJO SE HIZO HOMBRE! TT-TT –llora de felicidad- TT-TT ¡OH MASAKI NUESTRO HIJO NO ES GAY! ¡NO ES GAY! ¡VIVA EL IchiRuki!_

_¡SI! ¡VIVA EL IchiRuki!_

_Karin: Ay no ya van empezar (u_u)U_

_Gracias por tu comentario y por tu apoyo Gzn, espero que te guste este capítulo, continuando con los agradecimientos este la pertenece a_

_Rukia: Loen, comenta que le encanta el fic, adora como escribes y también que siempre espera cada capitulo_

_Muchas gracias por tu cometario Loen y por tu apoyo ya que nosotros los autores no somos nada sin nuestros queridos lectores y queridas lectoras espero que te guste este capítulo n_n… el siguiente pertenece a_

_Karin: Vth, comenta que al fin Rukia-nee haya aceptado sus sentimientos por Ichi-nii y en mi opinión tienes razón es bastante malo verlos sufrir sin motivos… a y que el Plan B fue genial y que esta es la mejor adaptación que ha leído y nada saudos n especial a la autora y a Ichi-nii…_

_Ichigo: Se los dije-Mirando a todos- ¡Soy el mejor!_

_Demo… a mí también me envió saludos Vth_

…_silencio…_

_Karin: También dice que es fan del IchiRuki y la vieja cabra_

_Autora/Isshin: ¡Larga vida al IchiRuki! ¡El IchiRuki forever! ¡Larga vida al IchiRuki! ¡El IchiRuki forever! ¡Larga vida al IchiRuki! ¡El IchiRuki forever!_

_Karin: U_Uº_

_Muchas gracias por tu comentario y los saludos Vth, espero que este capítulo te guste. Bueno continuando los agradecimientos este le pertenece a una fiel lectora que me ha dejado 2 reviews a si que _

_Kaien: HOATRU SATURN BLACK, bien primero te da las gracias por incluirme en los invitados, y el capítulo 8 estuvo mortal, y comenta que si el amor no vuelve mudo, ciego o sordo definitivamente te vuelve idiota_

_Estoy de acuerdo definitivamente U_U_

_Kaien: Y en el capítulo 9, es tuvo genial… pero ella los hubiera encerrado en la cabaña hasta que se dijeran lo mucho que se aman_

_Pues es una muy buena idea, pero la Kate Hoffman T-T se iba a enojar si cambiada tanto el trama de lo que ya está, n_n pero espero que este capítulo te guste… etto Kaien-dono podría enviarle saludos Hotaru-chan_

_Kaien: Claro, es gracias a ella estoy aquí… Hotaru-chan gracias [manda una beso]_

_Bien este es el último comentario le pertenece _

_Rukia: Carile Kurosaki, quien manda saludos desde parís_

_Gracias n_n, yo te mando saludos desde mi hermosa España_

_Rukia: También le dice a Ichigo que le haga caso a Isshin-san, y luche por lo que quiere… ¡Oíste Ichigo! ¡Debes luchar por lo que quieres y no ser un llorica que anda llorando en cada que le quito la vista de encima!_

_Ichigo: ¡A quien le dices llorica enana!_

_Rukia: A quien encontré llorando como una niña,[Le da la espalda a Ichigo] sabes la angustia que me acusaste imbécil, sabes las ganas que tenía de patearle la cara a Ginjo…_

_Ichigo: Rukia… [La cogió por los hombros, atrayéndola para si, he hizo que su rostro se apoyara en su pecho]_

_Rukia: Pues que te quede bien claro Ichigo-[alzando la vista]- Para la próxima ves que te encuentre llorando o juntándote con gente que no te conviene… te daré verdaderos motivos para llorar _

_Bueno mientras Ichigo y Rukia están dando se muestras de ¨Amistad¨ quiero decirles que estamos entrando a la parte final del fic espero que os guste este capítulo pero antes recodad que esto es __la adaptación de la novela, "Legally Mine" de Kate Hoffman hecha por Serenity1089 para el Sailor Moon, y yo la estoy realizando para Bleach aunque algunas partes las he modificado y cambiado, pero espero que os guste. Antes de empezar os recuerdo que Bleach __**NO**__ me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo-sensei, ya que si Bleach fuera mío siempre habría IchiRuki_

…**I&R** (Cambios de escena)

Ahora si ¡A LEER!

Capítulo 9

-Vas hacer un agujero en el suelo –hablo Renji entrando a su despacho

-Concuerdo deja de sufrir y llámala de un buena vez–Aseguró Shinji también entrando- Por eso nunca me voy a enamorar

Ichigo paseaba por su despacho con la vista fija en la agenda abierta en su mesa. Había contado los días desde la última vez que viera a Rukia hasta parar en el cuatro de febrero.

-Ni muy pronto ni muy tarde –murmuró para si ignorando a sus amigos presentes- Diez días es un periodo razonable.

-Venga, hombre lo peor que te diga es no –burlo Renji mientras observaba a Ichigo caminar en círculos

Él dejó de pasear y miró el teléfono. _¿Por qué no… llamarla y acabar de una vez?_

Se sentó a su mesa, marcó el número de Soi y esperó.

-¿Diga? –Contesto una voz varonil, claramente era Gin y se preguntaba ¿_Qué estaría él asiendo ahí?_, pero dejo sus preguntas para después y dijo

-Hola Gin, soy Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Hola Ichigo… ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¿Está Rukia por ahí?

-Espera un momento. Está ayudando Soi-chan y a Ran-chan con la cena.

Ichigo oyó a Gin gritar el nombre de ¨¡Rukia es para ti! ¨ y un momento después el ruido sordo de una mano en el auricular.

-Hola -dijo al fin la voz de ella.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien ¿Y tú? Ichigo

Él decidió ignorar la pregunta e ir directo al grano.

-¿Tienes planes para San Valentín?

Hubo un silencio y Ichigo contó los segundos. Le pareció que pasaba una vida, pero en realidad sólo había contado hasta tres cuando ella volvió a hablar.

-No.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? Podemos ir a cenar y a bailar. Te gusta bailar, ¿no?

-Sí.

Ichigo gimió en su interior. Aquello no iba bien en absoluto. Rukia no se mostraba entusiasmada precisamente.

-¿Qué me dices?

-De acuerdo. Puede ser divertido. ¿A qué hora?

-Te recogeré a las siete. ¿Te parece bien?

-Muy bien. Hasta entonces, Ichigo.

-Adiós -colgó el teléfono y apoyó la frente en la superficie fría de su mesa

-Oí – escucho decir a los dos presentes– Te encuentras bien

-¿A… qué hora llegaron?– pregunto a los dos aludidos

-No te habías dado cuenta –Renji dijo sorprendido

-No –respondió él con simpleza

-El amor vuelve estúpida a la gente –comento el rubio

-¿Se encuentran bien? –Pregunto una voz ingresando al despacho

Ichigo giro la vista asía dónde provenía la voz. La señora Nano estaba de pie en la puerta.

-Estamos bien –contestó- Creía que ya se había marchado.

-Esperaba al agente de viajes con el boleto para Kyoto -entró y dejó el boleto de avión en la mesa-. Sale el lunes por la mañana y vuelve el sábado a media tarde.

Ichigo se enderezó en la silla.

-Creía que volvía el viernes… El sábado es San Valentín –

-Han llamado para cambiar la reunión del viernes con los arquitectos por una cena. Dicen que se prolongará y solo he podido conseguir vuelo para el sábado por la mañana–

-Supongo que llegaré a tiempo.

-¿Algo más? -preguntó ella.

-Sí. ¿Conoce un buen lugar para ir a bailar en esta ciudad? Y me refiero a un sitio anticuado, con banda de música que toque canciones antiguas románticas. Un lugar para bailar lento.

La señora Nano sonrió.

-Ahora mismo no se me ocurre, pero puedo indagar.

Salió del despacho y Ichigo se recostó en su silla y enlazó las manos detrás de la cabeza. La cena era fácil, conocía unos cuantos restaurantes buenos. Su secretaria trabajaba en el aspecto del baile.

-Flores –murmuró- Rosas Blancas, por supuesto. Un ramo grande… no… no…¡Gigante! ¡Sí! ¡Que esa una ramo gigante! –

-Nos vas a seguir ignorando –Hablo Hikaro Shinji–Oh al fin iremos a la cena de negocios con inversionistas de China –

-Vale adelántense, los alcanzo en unos minutos –Dijo con voz cansada, los siguió con la vista hasta de ambos hombres salieron del despacho

Una vez solo metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó la cajita de terciopelo que tenía por costumbre llevar consigo. La abrió y sacó el anillo de diamantes. Unas semanas atrás, pensaba que su compra había sido un gran error, pero por primera vez desde que Rukia se marchara de su casa, tenía motivos para esperar que el anillo pudiera acabar un día en su dedo.

I&R

-Es la segunda vez que hacemos esto y la primera no me gustó –protestó Soi

-Niqueles hubiera ido mal-comento Ran.

-¬¬ Tú te escaqueaste la última vez así que no opines –hablo Soi mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Ran

Rukia ignoró totalmente a su par de amigas y sacó una bolsa de comestibles del asiento de atrás del coche de su Soi y se la pasó a Ran.

-Sólo necesito que me ayuden a meter todo esto y luego puedes irte Soi sin participar en mi delito

Soi la siguió de mala gana por los escalones de la casa de Ichigo Kurosaki.

-¿Cómo sabes que no está en casa? –Pregunto Ran

-He llamado a su despacho y su secretaria me ha dicho que llega a las tres en avión desde Kyoto. Lo que significa que tengo una hora para empezar la cena, otra arreglar la casa y una más para cambiarme antes de que llegue.

-Tengo que admitir que es una idea muy romántica –dijo Soi

-Será genial. Voy a poner música muy romántica, tengo champán, fresas con crema. Y he gastado quinientos dolares en velas aromáticas- dio un suspiro- Pienso llenar toda la planta baja de velas. Será muy hermoso.

-¿No puedes pagar el alquiler de tu partamento y gastas quinientos dólares en velas? –Pregunto Ran

-Si esto sale bien, ya no tendré que preocuparme del alquiler.

Soi enarcó las cejas.

-¿Y el dormitorio? Las velas están bien cuando te dispones a desnudarte –Comento Soi mientras sonreía de lado

-El dormitorio –rió Rukia ruborizada -. Reservaré unas pocas

Abrió la puerta y entró deprisa para desactivar la alarma. Esperaba encontrarse con Kon, pero comprendió que estaría en otro sitio en ausencia de Ichigo y la idea la alivió, ya que así el perro no podría estropearle la fiesta (Al fin algo no iba a ser estropeado por Kon). Dejó las bolsas de comida en el mostrador de la cocina y abrió el frigorífico, donde sólo había cerveza y una bolsa de pan.

-Ran vamos a buscar las demás cosas -dijo Soi

-¿Qué vas a cocinar Kia-chan? –Pregunto la Ran ignorando totalmente ala pelinegra

-Pensaba hacer hígado -contestó Rukia, algo que las presentes arrugaron la nariz y la miraba con reproche-pero lo he cambiado por solomillo con salsa de vino, patatas y verdura a la plancha. Y ayer hice un pastel de chocolate con fresas cubiertas por crema para el postre.

-Amas mucho a ese hombre, ¿verdad? –comento Soi, ya que ayer se la había pasado horas preparando el pastel

Rukia pensó un momento la respuesta.

-Sí. Y hasta ahora tenía miedo de que, si me permitía amarlo, me dejaría. Pero eso ya no me da miedo. Quiero correr el riesgo y ver adónde conduce esto. Él hizo el primer gesto al invitarme por San Valentín y ahora yo hago el siguiente.

-¿Le vas a contar lo de tu príncipe de cuento? – Soi volvió a preguntar

-Sí… Creo que merece saber la verdad-aseguro Rukia con una voz muy decidida y con una mirada llena de amor hacia su P.C- Si se asusta, mala suerte. Pero esta vez quiero que seamos sinceros–

Ran y Soi se acercaron a darle un abrazo.

-Me alegro mucho por ti.

-Yo igual estoy segura que esto acabará bien.

-Eso espero -murmuró Rukia, mientras una lagrima de felicidad caí por su mejilla.

Soi le secó una lágrima y volvió al coche a por más bolsas. Cuando regresó, ayudó a Ran y a Rukia a desenvolver las velas y colocarlas por la casa. Quince minutos después, el olor a vainilla impregnaba todas las habitaciones. Cuando terminaron los preparativos en la cocina, Rukia decidió encender la chimenea antes de cambiarse.

-Ya está –dijo Ran animosa por terminar la última vela en su lugar

-Ya sólo me queda esperar –dijo Rukia en un suspiro

-¿Y si no viene a casa y va directamente a buscarte? –pregunto Soi

-Entonces tendrás que decirle dónde estoy. Pero yo creo que pasará antes por aquí.

Ran le dio un abrazo, seguida de Soi quien estaba revisando todo estuviera bien para no incendiar la casa

-Buena suerte –Dijeron ambas al separarse de ella

Mientras ellas salían y caminaban hacia el coche para irse, Ran cogió su móvil y marco un número, paso varios segundos hasta que contestaron al otro lado

-¿Cómo les fue? –Pregunto el progenitor de los Kurosaki a las dos amigas de su adorada tercera hija

-Muy bien–dijo aminada Ran-Pronto tendrá nietos Isshin-san –mientras escuchaba el grito de felicidad del aludió al otro lado de la línea, y ella también estaba feliz ¡Al fin seria tía!

**I&R**

Cuando se quedó sola, Rukia volvió a la cocina. Tomó la bolsa con su ropa y subió al cuarto de baño. Cuando termino de darse una ducha digna de una reina y embalsamar su cuerpo con un delicioso perfume se dirigió al inspeccionar su ropa que iba utilizar esa noche, su mirada se fijó en el conjunto de lencería que había escogido de seda transparente con algunos toques de encajes y lo mejor era bastante fácil de sacar

-Resalta bien busto y es fácil de sacar –murmuró al verse al espejo-. Sé que es un truco barato, pero tengo que ir a por todas.

Luego cogió el vestido que había elegido, el cual era corte imperial, se colocó las medias de seda y zapatos de tacón alto completaban el atuendo. Retoco el perfume en las muñecas y entre los pechos y decidió que ya había hecho todo lo que podía. El resto dependía de Ichigo

De pronto oyó el pitido del sistema se seguridad que indicaba que alguien se acercaba a la puerta, respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y musitó una plegaria a Kami. Salió del cuarto de baño y bajó las escaleras.

Ichigo estaba de pie en el medio de la sala con aire confuso. En los brazos tenía un gigante ramo de rosas blancas.

-Hola -dijo ella ingresando, contoneando las caderas a paso lento

Él se volvió con una sonrisa con una la miraba penetrante y llena de deseo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-La cena.

Ichigo dio un paso hacia ella.

-Tenía grandes planes para esta noche. Cena, baile... -le tendió el ramo gigante-. Flores.

-Gracias -sonrió ella mientras olía la fragancia de ellas- Es grande –

Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso rápido. Cuando se apartó, Ichigo la cogió de la cintura, besó la a conciencia su otra mano tomo su nuca y profundizo aún más el beso. Se besaron hasta que el aire les hizo falta a ambos, Rukia estaba sin aliento y muy sonrojada. Abrió la boca, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir.

-Supongo que debería haber esperado para eso -dijo él-pero he pensado en besarte desde la última vez que te vi y no soy un hombre paciente.

-Yo también he pensado en besos - confesó ella.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-Quizá debamos repetirlo -la miró y movió la cabeza en afirmación-Pero todavía no.

-¿No?

-Antes de volver a besarte, necesito saber qué ha pasado con ese hombre al que has querido tanto tiempo. Si sigues pensando en él, lo nuestro no podrá salir bien. Y no tengo intención de competir por tu cariño. O me quieres al cien por ciento o no volveremos a vernos hasta que puedas quererme.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, eso lo comprendo.

-¿Y qué sientes por él?

-Lo quiero. Lo he querido durante mucho tiempo. – El rostro de Ichigo indicaba que empezaba a comprender- Cuando lo conocí, pensé que era el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. La primera vez que lo bese, solo quise llorar, ya el sufría por otra mujer y yo solo estaba como su mejor amiga, fue ahí que decidí dejar de quererlo y comencé a salir con varios chicos, pero no resulto, no salía de mi corazón, un año después él se licenció en leyes, Nos separamos casi siete años, pero aun así seguí queriéndolo y amándolo. Soñaba con que un día nos encontraríamos en la calle. Y ese sueño se cumplió no hace mucho.

-¿Y qué ocurrió? -preguntó.

-Bueno, Un día mientras fui a ver un contrato con Ran, me lo encontré en la calle, me tomo de la mano e me invito a salir, a lo que yo me negué y salí huyendo de ahí, pero él seguía insistiendo pero yo lo evitaba, después él me envió una nota donde decía sobre un contrato de matrimonio y cunado nos reunimos para charla fue un poco desastroso. Pero dos días después nos volvimos a encontrar. El muy idiota me confeso que, su padre quería que se casara…y si… él aparentaba que tomaba las cosas enserio obtendría lo que quería, en resumido… solo me quería para obtener la empresa de su padre… me enoje bastante, no fue solo con él por querer utilizarme, sino también conmigo misma por creer que ocurría algo entre nosotros, así que quise vengarme fue cuando cree el plan la ¨Prometida Infernal¨ el cual consistía en hacerle la vida un inferno, pero descubrió mi plan, luego mi madre quien a estado queriendo me casar desde los 15 años vino a vernos, para luego un lindo perro casi mata a mis pobres plantas, pero al poco tiempo la cosas empezaban a calmarse, hasta que un día llego diciendo que había invitado nuestras familias se conocieran…-dio un suspiro- en la cena de Acción de Gracias juntamos a las dos familias, pero todo se convirtió en un desastre... más tarde me entregue a él, pero él dijo que me amaba y me asusté. Tenía miedo de que me dejara, si supiera que lo amo demasiado.

Ichigo entornó los ojos y la miró con incredulidad

-¿Ese hombre soy yo?

-Sí.

-¿Soy el hombre al que Amas?

-Sí. Y siempre te he amado.

Ichigo volvió a besarla, una caricia lenta y lánguida llena de sentimiento.

-Yo también te amo -la miró a los ojos-. Ya me enamore de ti mucho antes de que me diera cuenta. No sabes cuánto te amaba en la universidad, que lo único que quería era encerrarte en la torre más alta de un castillo, para que nadie te mirase y solo fueras para mí, pero fui demasiado estúpido como para darme cuenta. Y cuando viniste a vivir aquí, te amé aún más, pero traté de obligarte a que sintieras lo mismo y te alejé de mí. Te amo, Rukia. Te amo más que a mi vida.

La joven enterró el rostro en el pecho de él.

-No sé qué decir. ¿Qué se puede decir cuando todos tus sueños se hacen realidad?

-Sí.

-¿Sí? –Pregunto confundida

Ichigo sacó la cajita del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se la tendió.

-Di sí -murmuró-. Cásate conmigo.

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior e intentó reprimir las lágrimas. Respiró con fuerza.

-Sí.

Sólo se necesitaba una palabra para borrar los errores del pasado y abrir la puerta al futuro. Ichigo le puso el anillo en el dedo, la abrazó y empezaron a besarse y dejarse llevar por el amor mutuo que sentían ambos que se mezcló con el sonido de una canción de amor.

Rukia siempre se había preguntado por qué el día de San Valentín solía ser tan triste para ella, por qué nunca estaba acorde con sus fantasías. Y ahora sabía la respuesta. Porque el destino le reservaba un día de San Valentín muy especial, un día que podría guardar en su recuerdo y saborear de por vida, un día en el que se encontraba al fin con el hombre de sus sueños. Un día en el que ese hombre comprendía también que Rukia Kuchiki era la mujer de sus sueños.

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**Continuara…**_

_Bien la novela de Kate Hoffman termia aquí, pero sabéis que este es un fic, así que seguiré la continuación bajo mi criterio e inspiración, así que aún faltan más capítulos, Bueno antes de irme si quieren que haga lemon díganmelo en sus comentarios…_

_Ahora si God Bye_


End file.
